


Babyboy

by Fatemehnasiri



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatemehnasiri/pseuds/Fatemehnasiri
Kudos: 1





	1. 🌹850,000£🌹

لویی به سمت اتاق مناقصه قدم برداشت . از پشت شیشه نگاه کرد، فقط تاریکی میدید. 

"امیدوارم چیزی که دنبالشید رو پیدا کنید ، اقا" بادیگاردش گفت قبل از اینکه در رو ببنده و اون رو تو اتاق تاریک تنها بزاره. 

مرد چشم ابی برای خودش یه گیلاس شامپاین ریخت و روی صندلی نشست، در حالی که هنوز هم به اتاق خالی اون سمت شیشه خیره بود. 

بعد چراغ ها روشن شد. لویی سعی کرد به اتاق های دیگه نگاه کنه. ولی به خاطر کرکره ها نمیتونست چیزی ببینه. 

"دومیناتها، به این جلسه ی مزایده خوش اومدید. توی این جلسه ما فقط سابمسیو میفروشیم. لطفا بنشینید و هر وقت خواستید 50000 پوند به قیمت اعلام شده ی قبلی اضافه کنید، دکمه رو فشار بدید."

یه مرد هیکلی وسط اتاق وایستاد، بازوهاش دور پسر جوونی با موهای بلوند بود. "پسر ساب، ۱۸ساله. قبلا ۲ مَستِر داشته ." صدا از پشت اسپیکر گفت.

"مزایده از 100000پوند شروع میشه." 

لویی نگاهی به پسر انداخت. البته که پسر خوشگلی بود ولی چیزی نبود که لویی دنبالشه.

"200000 , 250000 , 300000پوند." "سیصد هزار پوند فروخته شد." 

پسر رو از اتاق بیرون بردند و یه دختر بدون لباس نفر بعدی بود. لویی چشماشو پایین اورد. در کل به زنها جذب نمیشد.

"دختر ساب . 20ساله، از ddlg خوشش میاد و قبل از این برای ۲ سال مستر داشته. مزایده با 150000 پوند شروع میشه." 

لویی به خاطر ddlg شکلک در اورد. این چیزی بود که هیچوقت نمیتونست انجام بده. 

دختر بالاتر از 400000پوندفروخته شد. لویی هوف کشید . پسر بلنده خیلی خوشگل تر بود . چرا واسه اون دختر انقدر پول دادند. 

یه پسر وارد اتاق شد. یه جورایی قد کوتاه بود با موهای مشکی و چشمهای ابی.

"پسر ساب، ۱۹ ساله. اولین باره که ساب میشه ولی باکره نیست. مزایده با 200000پوند شروع میشه. 

لویی دکمه رو فشار داد، این پسر از قبلی معصوم تر بود و این میتونست جالب باشه.

بعد پسر دستاش و رو کمرش گذاشت و شروع کرد به ژست گرفتن. به سمت شیشه ی لویی نگاه کرد و یه بوس فرستاد. 

لویی هوف کشید و دستشو از رو دکمه ی سبز برداشت. اون یه ادم معصوم میخواست که خود شیفته نباشه. 

"350000پوند فروخته شد ." پسر مو مشکی از روی استیج دویید بیرون و یه در از طرف دیگه ی اتاق باز شد. 

مرد هیکلی اینبار با یه پسر که در حال تقلا کردن بود وارد شد . لویی صاف نشست و یه کم از شامپاینش خورد. 

سعی کرد به پسر نگاه کنه ولی یه شنل دور بدنش و کلاه روی سرش بود. 

مرد پسر لرزون رو روی استیج هل داد و شنل رو از روش برداشت. لویی از زیبایی پسر نفس بریده ای کشید.

"پسر سابمسیو، ۱۷ساله. هنوز باکرست و این اولین بارشه که ساب میشه." صدا از پشت اسپیکر گفت. 

لویی لبهاش رو گاز گرفت و به پسر مو فرفری نگاه کرد. 

اون یه پنتی مشکی پوشیده بودکه پوست سفید شیری پهلوهاش رو لذیذ میکرد. اون چشمهای سبز براق داشت که پر از ترس و ناامنی بودند، فرهای قهوه ایش کنار رفته بودند و صورتش رو به طور پرفکتی قاب گرفته بودند. لبهاش صورتی و گوشتی بودند و خدااا... لویی میخواست ، نه ، لویی نیاز داشت که این پسر رو بخره .

نه به خاطر اینکه خیلی معصوم و زیبا بود، نه.  
به خاطر اینکه پسر نمیخواست اینجا باشه. لویی میتونست اینو ببینه. پسر ترسیده و گم شده به نظر میرسید. 

این باعث میشد لویی بخواد دستش رودور بدن لرزونش حلقه کنه و انقدر محکم بغلش کنه تا دوباره گرم شه. 

"450000 پوند؟" 

لویی سرشو بالا گرفت. اون همین الانم دوتا پیشنهاد رو از دست داده بود. انگشتش رو روی دکمه فشار داد. 

"500000پوند  
550000پوند.

لویی ناله کرد و در حالی که چونشو میخاروند دوباره  
دکمه رو فشار داد. این پسر الان مال اون بود. حالا هر قیمتی که میخواد باشه.  
"600000پوند ، 650000 "

یهو پسرش شروع به لرزیدن کرد . یا به خاطر سرما و یا واسه وحشت زده بودن. همه میدونستن که بعضی از دومیناتها برای سابهاشون مثل هیولا بودند. لویی یکی از اونها نبود .

لویی چند تا شماره وارد کرد و دوباره به پسر نگاه کرد. اون دکمه سبز رو فشار داد و پوزخند زد، میدونست که پسر دیگه به طور رسمی مال خودشه. 

"850000پوند. فروخته شد. 

پسر رو با موهاش از روی استیج پایین کشیدند و لویی نزدیک بود از پنجره بپره بیرون و گردن مردی که داشت با سابش انقدر بد رفتار میکرد بشکنه. 

ولی تصمیم گرفت روی صندلیش اروم بشینه و بقیه ی سابمسیو ها رو نکاه کنه، هر از چند گاهی دکمه رو فشار بده تا قیمت پیشنهادی رو بالا تر ببره. 

یه پسر بلوند دیگه روی استیج اومد. به گاردی که کمکش کرد از استیج بالا بره لبخند مودبی زد و باخجالت دستش رو گرفت.

"پسر ساب، ۱۹ ساله . ایرلندی. دومین سالش به عنوان سابمسیو. مستر اولش توی یه حادثه ی رانندگی مرده. " لویی به پسر بادلسوزی نگاه کرد .

یهو گوشیش زنگ خورد . لویی جواب داد.  
"سلام." 

"لویی ، من اونو میخوام، لطفا. خدااا من اونو میخوام."  
دوستش لیام پشت تلفن داد زد .

لویی وقتی نفس نفس زدن دوستش رو شنید اروم خندید . "پس شاید باید شروع کنی به قیمت پیشنهاد دادن ، رفیق."  
اون گوشی رو قطع کرد و صدای پشت اسپیکر اعلام کرد که پسر به چه قیمتی فروش رفته.

"700000پوند فروخته شد. این اخر این جلسه بود. شما میتونید خریداتون رو توی اتاقی که اسمتون بالای درشه جمع اوری کنید. ممنون برای اینکه تشریف اوردید و دفعه ی بعد میبینیمتون." 

دومینات(لویی) سریع شامپاینش رو تموم کرد. اون براش پول داده بود پس باید تمومش کنه. 

لویی در رو باز کرد و بادیگاردش با ابروهای بالا رفته بهش نگاه کرد. 

"این بار موفق شدید، اقا؟"  
لویی با فکر پسر زیبای مو فرفری که تو اتاق منتظرش بود لبخند زد.  
لویی در حالی که لبخند بزرگی (از این گوش تا اون گوش) داشت گفت. 

"Let's collect my price(بریم قیمتم رو جمع اوری کنیم.)"  
(معنیش یه جوری میشه. منظورش اینه بریم هری رو جمع کنیم😂😂.)


	2. 🌹first rule 🌹

لویی دری رو که اسمش روش بود باز کرد . تو همون موقع مردی که پسر رو تو اتاق مزایده هل داده بود، در حالی که پسر مو فرفری رو میکشید با لگد از در دیگه اتاق اومد تو.

اون به جلو هلش داد که باعث شد سکندری بخوره و رو زانوهاش بیفته. 

عصبانیت تو وجود لویی شعله کشید و در حالی که به مرد چشم غره میرفت به اسمش روی کارت روی سینش نگاه کرد.

"به من گوش بده آدام، به اینجاها برای اخرین بار نگاه کن، چون من مطمئن میشم تو امروز اخراج شی. این راه درستی نیست که با پسر خوشگلی مثل اون رفتار کنی ."

مرد یه ابروشو برای لویی بالا برد و خیلی ساده گفت؛ "اون یه برده ی جنسیه." 

لویی به پسر که با شنیدن اون حرف گریش شدت گرفته بود نگاه کرد. 

"اون یه آدمه." لویی بهش پرید، بعد دستش رو تکون داد تا آدام از اتاق بیرون بره. 

لویی روبروی پسر فرفری که حالا داشت اروم هق هق میکرد خم شد و دستش و گرفت ،این باعث شد نفس بریده ای بکشه. "سلام لاو. اسمت چیه سوییت هارت." 

هری به لویی نگاه کرد و بعد سریع سرشو پایین انداخت. "ع-عذر میخوام. من ن-نباید... م-من هریم." اون با زمزمه گفت. 

لویی لبخند نرمی زد و چونه ی هری رو با انگشتش بالا داد تا پسر مجبور شه بهش نگاه کنه. 

"من لوییم ، هری. حالا قانون اول من، نگاهتو ازم نمیگیری مگر اینکه خودم بهت بگم. خوب، نه واقعا. منظورم اینه که تو میتونی هر وقت بخوای نگاه کنی، ولی... نکتش این نیست." هری ریز ریز خندید و به لویی نگاه کرد. 

"چشمات خیلی زیباتر از اینن که بخواند به زمین کثیف خیره شند. " هری سرخ شد و به دیوار کنارشون نگاه کرد. 

" بعلاوه اینکه ، من ترجیح میدم اونا به یه موجود خوشگل مثل خودم خیره شند." لویی در حال بلند شدن گفت و دستش و برای هری دراز کرد. 

هری به نظر خودشیفتگانه ی لویی خندید و دست دراز شدشو گرفت.  
لویی به پسر کوتاه تر کمک کرد که رو پاهاش وایسته، تازه داشت متوجه میشد که قد خودش چقدر بلند تره. (خوب ، تو واقعیت نه، چون لویی اندازه انگشت شصت منه.😍😍😍)

لویی دستشو دور شونه ی هری حلقه کرد، پوست سردشو لمس مرد. مرد بزرگتر اخم کرد و سریع بلیزرش رو در اورد و به هری داد. 

"بیا بریم خونه، باشه؟" اون نرم گفت، دستش رو گذاشت پشت کمر هری و به سمت ماشین هدایتش کرد تا ببرتش خونه.


	3. 🌹I'll take care of you🌹

لویی پسر لرزون رو به سمت خونه راهنمایی کرد . "اوه ، هری بیچاره ، توداری یخ میزنی." لویی گفت و هری رو زیر بازوهاش کشید. 

"ا-اونا جز پنت- پنتی بهم لب-باس دیگه ای ندادند." هری از سرما لرزید . لویی با عصبانیت هوف کشید و در رو باز کرد . 

"چرا به فقط به تو لباس ندادند؟ وقتی سابمسیوهای دیگه داشتن میرفتن همه لباس تنشون بود." لویی کفشهاشو دراورد و به هری کمک کرد تا کتشو دربیاره. هری نگاه خیرشو به زمین دوخت و پاهاشو مالید به هم. 

"این یه تنبیه بود." هری زمزمه کرد . دهن لویی باز مونده بود، این که بزاری یکی یخ بزنه یه تنبیهه؟ از کی تا حالا؟ 

لویی سرشو تکون داد و دوباره تو نقش دومیناتش فرو رفت. "چرا باید تنبیه میشدی؟" 

"چون من نمیخواستم اون پنتی های فاکی رو بپوشم، نمیخواستم فروخته شم. من یه دومینات نمیخوام." 

لویی دست هری رو تو دستش گرفت. "تو واسه این تنبیه شدی چون نمیخواستی بدنت رو اونجا به نمایش بزاری؟" هری سر تکون داد. "این کسشره." لویی تف کرد، از این که همیشه فکر میکرد با سابمسیو ها اونجا با احترام رفتار میشه عصبی بود. "ولی پس برای چی خواستی یه سابمسیو باشی وقتی دومینات نمیخوای؟" لویی با گیجی پرسید. 

هری به دومینات جدیدش نگاه کرد. اشک توی چشماش جمع شد. "م-من ، من" لویی دستشو بالا گرفتو به پسر لبخند شیرینی تحویل داد. 

"ما درباره ی این بعدا صحبت میکنیم، الان میخوام گرم شی و بعدشم میخوام قوانین رو بدونی از اونجایی که تا همین الان یکیشونو شکستی." 

لویی به سمت اتاق خواب حرکت کرد و هری مثل یه پاپی گمشده دنبالش راه افتاد. عمارتی که لویی توش زندگی میکرد خیلی بزرگ بود و هری میدونست اگه اینجا زندگی کنه مدام گم میشه. 

لویی به لباس هایی که رو تخت بودند نگاهی انداخت. یه تیشرت قرمز و یه جوراب ساقدار زنونه ی قرمز . سرشو تکون داد و لباسها رو پرتشون کرد تو کمد. " بیا." لویی گفت و برای هری یه شلوار گرمکن و یه سویی شرت ادیداس انداخت . 

هری گرفتشون و سری پوشیدشون . شاید داشت از بوشون بیش از حد لذت میبرد. لویی بهش یه جفت جوراب هم داد و بعد دستشو پشت کمرش گذاشت و به سمت پذیرایی بردش. 

روی مبل نشست و هری رو هم نشوند. "ماری" لویی داد زد. یه زن میان سال با چشمهای ابی و موهای بلوند اومد توی اتاق. "بله اقا." 

"میتونی برامون یه نوشیدنی درست کنی، لطفا؟" 

ماری سرشو تکون داد"چه نوشیدنی ای ، اقا؟" درحالی که از بالا تا پایین به هری نگاه میکرد پرسید. 

"من یه فنجون قهوه میخوام، هری تو چی میخوای؟"

"میتونم لطفا یه لیوان لیموناد داشته باشم؟"  
هری اروم گفت، ماری به خاطر لحن مودبش لبخند زد.

"با نی؟"لویی با لحن شوخ گفت و انتظار نداشت که هری جواب بده. 

"اگه ممکنه." 

حتما عزیزم، من همین الان برمیگردم." ماری در حالی که از پذیرایی بیرون میرفت گفت. 

لویی به هری نگاه کرد که داشت با استین سوییشرتش ور میرفت. "الان گرم شدی؟" 

"هوم؟"

"قبلا سردت بود، گرم شدی؟"

"اوه. اره، ممنونم." 

"خب، بیا با قانون ها اشنا شیم." لویی یه کاغذ به هری داد که قانون ها روش نوشته شده بود، بهش زمان داد تا بخوندشون. بیشتر از اون که لویی تصور میکرد داشت زمان میبرد، ولی احتمالا برای کسی که حتی نمیخواست دام داشته باشه سخت بود. 

🌸فحش دادن ممنوع.

🌸جواب دادن ممنوع.

🌸بدون اجازه ی من خودت رو لمس نمیکنی.

🌸هیچوقت ازم سرپیچی نمیکنی.

🌸وقتی میگم نه، یعنی نه.

🌸اجازه نمیدی مردای دیگه بهت دست بزنند.

🌸منو نمیزنی، بهم دروغ نمیگی، صداتو روم بلند نمیکنی. 

🌸وقتی بهت میگم وقت خوابه، میری توی تخت.

🌸وقتی قانونی رو شکستی همیشه بهم میگی.

🌸وقتی بهت گفتم روی زانوت باش، روی زانوت میمونی.

🌸من لباستو انتخاب میکنم.

🌸بعد از هر تنبیه، بهم میگی واسه ی چی تنبیه شدی و ازم تشکر میکنی. 

🌸فضولی نمیکنی.

🌸همیشه بهم دلیل ناراحتیتو میگی.

🌸وقتی تو اتاق بازی هستیم ، منو ددی ، sir , master، یا هر چیزی که برای صحنه مناسب باشه صدا میکنی. 

🌸اجازه نداری با من توی یک اتاق بخوابی.

🌼تمام این قانون ها نتیجشون تنبیه یا تشویقه.

هری به سختی اب دهنشو قورت داد. با صدای لرزون پرسید "تنبیهات شامل چه چیزهایی میشه؟" 

لویی به خاطر لحن عصبی هری اخم کرد . دستشو روی رون هری گذاشت و بالا و پایین کرد. "اروم باش سوییت هارت، امشب بهت یه لیست میدم ، توی اون لیست دور کارهایی که میخوای بکنی و چیزهایی که میخوای ازشون استفاده کنی خط میکشی، اون ایست شامل تنبیهات هم میشه، ولی الان، ازت میخوام به سوالی که قبلا ازت پرسیدم جواب بدی."

هری لبهاشو گاز گرفت و چشمهاش پر اشک شد.  
"خوب، مادر واقعیم نمیتونست مراقبم باشه، اون پول کافی نداشت. پس، اون منو گذاشت واسه فرزندخوندگی."

خانواده ی جدیدم خانواده ی مهربونی نبودند، قبلا منو کتک میزدند. خیلی. هربار کار اشتباهی میکردم بهم اسیب میزدند." 

کل بدن هری لرزید، تمام خاطرات داشتند به مغزش سرریز میشدند. "اونها به کسی نیاز داشتند که تمیز کاری کنه، غذا بپزه و پول در بیاره. من هنوز ۱۷سالمه، پس..."

خنده ی خشکی کرد. "به جایی رسید که من بیشتر از اون که ازم پول دربیارند باید خرجم میکردند. این راه حلشون بود." 

تمام مدت لویی به پسر خیره بود، یک کلمه از حرفهاشو باور نکرده بود چون این بیرحمانه بود. "این ها همشون تموم شدند، از الان من مراقبتم." 

هری اه کشید، صورتشو تو دستش گذاشت و اروم هق هق میکرد. لویی جلوش زانو زد و دستهاشو گرفت.  
"ما همه چیزو اروم پیش میبریم، باشه؟ من بکارتتو نمیگیرم تا خودت اماده باشی و بهم بدیش. ما میتونیم هنوز صحنه ها و تنبیه ها رو انجام بدیم . ولی اگه خودت اماده باشی." 

لویی گفت و اشکهای هری رو پاک کرد .  
"بهت درباره ی بی دی اس ام اطلاعات دادند؟ مثلا چیه و کارهایی که باید بکنی و چیزایی که استفاده میشه؟" لویی قاطعانه پرسید. 

هری سرخ شد. وقتی سر تکون داد یه صورتی پررنگ به گونه هاش رنگ داد . 

"خوبه." لویی به هری یه لیست داد و تصمیم گرفت تا پسر رو تنها بزاره تا لیستو بخونه. 

****  
( بچه ها یه سری چیزا معنی نداره ، من خودم سرچ میکنم و یه توضیحی مینویسم ولی اگه میخواید بیشتر بدونید کلمه رو با یه بی دی اس ام بغلش سرچ کنید.  
.

Sawhorse. خرک- یه چهار پایه طور چوبیه که ساب رو میبندن بهش و باقی قضایا  
~maybe 

Ball-gag. از این توپا که میزارند تو دهن  
~yes 

Cockrings. کاک رینگ  
~yes 

Buttplug. بات پلاگ  
~yes 

Vibrators. ویبره  
~yes

Dildo's. دیلدو  
~yes 

Cuffs/ropes. دستبند و طناب  
~yes 

Roleplay. نقش بازی کردن-همون میخوام پرستارتتت بشم😂😂😂  
~yes 

Breathplay. بازی با نفس (علامت سوالا رو خودش توضیح میده.)  
~? 

Bloodplay. بازی با خون  
~? 

CBT.  
~? 

Caning. با چوب و عصا اسپنک کردن.  
~no 

Whipping. شلاق زدن  
~No 

Spanking. اسپنک کردن  
~No... 

Wearing a collar. قلاده بستن  
~Yes 

Fisting. مشت کردن. - این مثل فینگرینگه، فقط به جای انگشت مشت رو میکنن تو سوراخ😰  
~Maybe 

Golden shower.  
~? 

Milking.  
~? 

Mummification.  
~? 

Pet play. ساب نقش حیوون خونگی داره، مثلا کیتن یا پاپی میشه .  
~yes 

Rough sex. سکس خشن  
~yes 

Sensory deprivation. محرومیت حسی (خودمم نمیدونم چیه. شما فهمیدین به منم بگید.)  
~yes 

Sounding.  
~? 

Suspension. اویزون کردن  
~yes 

Wax play. بازی با موم (همین که شمع اب میکنن رو طرف)  
~yes

Nipple play. بازی با نیپل  
~yes

Nipple clamps. گیره ی نیپل  
~maybe 

Forced masturbation. خود ارضایی زوری  
~maybe 

Hairpulling. مو کشیدن  
~yes 

Rimming. ریمینگ  
~yes 

Orgasm denial. اجازه ی ارگاسم ندادن  
~yes 

Wooden paddles. پاروی چوبی (یه چیز دراز چوبی شکل کفگیره واسه اسپنک کردن)  
~no 

Spreader bars. میله ی پخش کننده. (یه چیزیه که به دست و پا میبندن ، نمیتونی پاهاتو به هم نزدیک کنی.)  
~yes

لویی بعد از اینکه نوشیدنیهاشون رو دوباره پر کرد به اتاق برگشت.

"میخوای چیزهایی که زیرشون علامت سوال گذاشتی برات توضیح بدم؟" در حالی که چشمهاش داشت برگه رو اسکن میکرد پرسید.

"بله لطفا." 

"اوکی، پس. بازی با نفس مثل اینه که ، وقتی داری ارضا میشی ، یا توی سکس من خفت میکنم. این کل اون تجربه رو قوی تر میکنه. بازی با خون هم مثل همونه، فقط من جاهایی که خون به مغزت جریان داره رو میبرم و باعث میشه مغزت خاموش شه." لویی توضیح داد.

"من میدونم کی تمومش کنم، لاو. من اینارو توی یه جور... مدرسه ، برای دومینات ها یاد گرفتم." وقتی هری بهش یه نگاه مشکوک انداخت اضافه کرد. 

"او-اوه ، پس چرا هیچ مدرسه ای واسه سابمسیو ها نیست؟ " 

" خوب در واقع همچین مدرسه ای هست، فقط فکر کنم تو هیچوقت اونجا نرفتی." 

هری با ناراحتی سرشو پایین انداخت و تصمیم گرفت فراموشش کنه. "پس فکر کنم اینها هم •اره• باشن."  
هری اروم کفت و به دام جدیدش نزدیک تر شد تا ببینه داره چیو تو کاغذ تغییر میده.

"Cbt, برای شکنجه کردن دیک و بیضه به کار میره. فکر کنم معلومه چیه." 

هری به شدت سر تکون داد. "نه لطفا، من ازش خوشم نمیاد." 

"گلدن شاور ، وقتی من روت ادرار میکنم ، یا برعکس." 

هری از روی انزجار دماغش و چین داد که باعث خنده ی لویی شد. "پس این هم جوابش نه ئه." 

هری بهش نگاه کرد و سرشو به نشونه ی تایید تکون داد.  
"این حال به هم زنه." 

"میلکینگ ، وقتیه که من تمام کامت رو از بیضه هات بیرون میکشم و کار میکنم خشک بیایی." 

هری قبل از اینکه با شک تایید کنه لبهاش رو لیسید.  
"من میتونم •شاید• هم اضافه کنم." لویی پرسید.  
"اره ، شاید• به نظر خوب میاد." 

لویی علامت سوال رو با یه شاید عوض کرد. چشمهاش به سمت سوال بعدی حرکت کردند. گوشه ی لبهاش به سمت بالا چرخیدند.  
"مومیایی کردن، باند پیچی یا پیچیدن یه قسمت یا تمام بدنته تا حرکاتت یا حواست رو محدود کنن.  
لویی توضیح داد و چشمهایی هری با وحشت گشاد شدند.  
"به نظرخطرناک میاد. اینجوری خفه نمیشی؟" 

"نه، دام مطمئن میشه که ساب بتونه نفس بکشه. من مومیایی کردن رو به چشم تنبیه میبینم از اونجا که خیلی سنگینه. ولی همیینطور خیلی هم لذت بخشه. ولی برای اینکار باید کاملا به دامت اعتماد داشته باشی، من درباره ی اینم اموزش دیدم." 

"میتونی اینو هم •شاید• کنی ، ولی به نه نزدیکتر؟" هری با صدای نازک شده گفت، فکر اینکه پیچیده شده باشه خیلی براش خوشایند نبود. 

لویی کاری که بهش گفته بود رو انجام داد و هووم کشید و یه بار دیگه به برگه نگاه کرد . 

"اخریش sounding ، میشه قرار دادن میله ی فلزی یا انگشت دست ، توی دهانه ی مجرای ادراری." 

دهن هری باز مونده بود ، با داد پرسید "میشه همچین کاری کرد؟" 

لویی خندید و دست هری رو گرفت.  
"اره میشه، میدونم، منم سورپرایز شدم، وای خیلی قوی و لذت بخش هم هست. " 

"او-اوکی ، پس •اره• ولی فقط بعد از وقتی که بهت به اندازه ی کافی اعتماد کردم ." هری زیر لب گفت. 

لویی برگه رو روی میز گذاشت و زیرش رو امضا کرد.  
"من با لیستت موافقت کردم، اگه تو هم امضا کنی به طور رسمی ساب من میشی، این قرارداد توئه ، هری."  
دومینات گفت و خودکار رو تو دست هری گذاشت. 

هری خودکار رو به کاغذ نزدیک کرد و وحشیانه لرزید. اون اروم اسمش رو زیر برگه نوشت و در حالی که به سختی اب دهنش رو قورت میداد یه شکل الکی دور اسمش کشید . به خاطر فامیل تقلبیش. 

"چند تا چیز هست که من میخوام بدونی. تو باید از کلمه ی امن یا سیف وردت استفاده کنی، چه تو حین سکس یا توی عموم و حتی وقتی فقط باهمیم. ازش استفاده کن و من همون لحظه متوقف میشم. بیشتر زوج ها از سبز و زرد و قرمز استفاده میکنند. ولی تو اگه کلمه ی دیگه ای میخوای؟" 

هری دهنش رو باز و بسته کرد، ولی به سادگی شونه بالا انداخت و سرشو تکون داد. 

"دوما، میخوام بدونی حتی اگه برام زانو میزنی، تو هیچوقت پایینتر از من نیستی. تو با من برابری و نباید باهات جوری رفتار شه که اون مرد بعد از ظهر رفتار کرد. که به خاطر همینه که من نیازی ندارم هربار که من میشینم تو زانو بزنی ، یا منو ددی و اقا و این چیزا صدا کنی. تو میتونی منو لویی صدا کنی تا اونجا که با احترام باشه و یا من بهت خلافش رو بگم که باید بدون جر و بحث اطاعت کنی. " 

هری به نشونه ی فهمیدن سر تکون داد. 

"میدونی چطور باید زانو بزنی؟ " 

هری لبخاشو گاز گرفت. "ا-اره، بلدم. ولی ازش خوشم نمیاد. "

"دلیلش؟"  
لویی با لحن کمی خشن پرسید.

هری توی مبل فرو رفت. "د-درد می-میگیره."  
ساب که ترسیده بود لویی قراره چی بگه با لکنت گفت.

"میتونی برام زانو بزنی؟" لویی دستش رو رو دست هری گذاشت و به ارومی درخواست کرد . 

"فقط میخوام ببینم چی باعث ناراحتیت میشه."  
وقتی قیافه ی شوکه ی هری رو دید اضافه کرد .

پسر جوونتر از روی مبل بلند شد . قبل از اینکه روی زانوهاش فرود بیاد نفس عمیقی کشید. رون هاش رو به هم فشار داد . از همون ثانیه ی اول ، اشکهاش رو صورتش جاری شدند. 

لویی از روی گیجی بینیش رو چین داد. این دقیقا همونجوری بود که میخواست هری براش زانو بزنه، چرا انقدر واسش سخت بود؟ 

"ل-لطفا؟"  
هری شکسته گریه کرد. لویی کنار پسر خم شد و دستاش رو گرفت . 

"بهم بگو دقیقا کجا درد میگیره." 

"مچ پاهام، تیر میکشند. خیلی بده و -و دوست ندارم با پاهای باز بشینم، احساس میکنم خیلی اسیب پذیر میشم. " 

لویی دست دراز کرد که به بدنش دست بزنه. "این پوزیشن چطوره؟ " پاهای هری رو به هم چسبوند و جوری حرکتشون داد که صاف روی زمین باشند. 

هری نفس ارومی کشید ، لبخند زد و سرش رو تکون داد.  
"این حس خوبی داره." 

"پس این حالت زانو زدنته. میدونم که بعضی از دام ها ممکنه نخواند اینجوری زانو بزنی ، ولی من مشکلی ندارم. حالا میتونی دوباره کنارم بشینی." 

اونا کنار هم روی مبل نشستند و هری یک جرئه از لیمونادش خورد. 

"حالا میخوام بدونی. چیزی که الان پوشیدی ، تو معمولا اینجوری لباس نمیپوشی. من میخوام تو هرروز جوراب زنونه ی ساق بلند و سوییشرت بزرگتر از سایزت بپوشی. مگر اینکه من خلافش رو بخوام. شاید بخوای ازم بپرسی میتونی چیز دیگه بپوشی، ولی نه، یعنی نه." 

"و اینکه تو برای اسپنک شدن نوشتی •نه• این عملا تنبیه پایست، پس این باید بشه •اره• " 

هری دهنش رو باز کرد تا چیزی بگه ولی حرفی نزد چون نمیخواست یه ادم دیگه رو هم نا امید کنه. 

"و لطفا" لویی اه کشید. "اگه با چیزی احساس راحتی نمیکنی بهم بگو. تو قراره اولویت اول من باشی، متوجه شدی؟ " 

"بله." 

"بله، چی؟" 

"بله اقا."


	4. 🌹stupid table leg🌹

🌹stupid table leg🌹

صبح روز بعد هری با یه دست که فرهاشو از تو صورتش کنار میزد از خواب بیدار شد. ناله ای کرد و صورتش رو بیشتر تو بالش فرو کرد تا به کسی که داشت نوازشش میکرد بفهمونه که ولش کنه، با اینکه حس دستاش بین موهاش ریلکس کننده بود.

"هز، بیدار شو، ساعت ۱۱ئه." صدای لطیف لویی توی اتاق پیچید. هری برای چند لحظه وحشتزده شد تا اینکه اتفاقات دیروز رو به یاد اورد.

"پنج دقیقه دیگه." تند تند گفت و ملحفه هاشو روی سرش کشید.

لویی بی صدا خندید و با وجود نارضایتی هری، دوباره ملحفه هارو کنار زد. "کام ان، تو تقریبا ۱۱ساعت خوابیدی ، فکر کنم وقتشه بیدار شی." 

"اهخخ،" هری ناله کرد، از رو تخت بلند شد و با چشمای بسته صاف نشست. 

"خوب خوابیدی؟" لویی وقتی داشت بلند میشد تا پرده هارو کنار بزنه پرسید. 

سابمسیو خمیازه کشید و سرش رو تکون داد، "نه واقعا، افکارم داشتن منو میکشتن." به خودش فحش داد، چرا انقدر با لویی راحت بود؟ 

"اوه، متاسفم که اینو میشنوم، اگه بخوای میتونی یکم بیشتر بخوابی." 

"نه مشکلی نیست، اگه بخوابم یه روزم از دست میره."هری پاهاشو روی تخت تاب داد.  
"ب-باید امروز جوراب ساق بلند بپوشم؟" 

لویی در جواب سرشو به نشونه ی نه تکون داد. "دوستم لیام داره با سابش میاد اینجا. اونو از همون خونه ی حراجی با تو خریدیم، پس شاید بشناسیش. 

تو اممم... میتونی چند تا از لباسای من و بپوشی، هنوز برات هیچی نخریدیم. من لپتاپم رو روشن میکنم و تو میتونی حین صبحونه خوردن چند دست لباس بخری."گفت و هری رو تو اتاقش تنها گذاشت. 

پسر سرشو رو به طرفین تکون داد و صدای قلنجهای گردنشو در اورد. به سمت اتاق لویی حرکت کرد و فکر کرد اجازه داره چون لباسای لویی اونجاند. 

اتاق لویی یه جورایی شبیه اتاق خودش بود، فقط یکم بزرگ سالانه تر ، ولی اندازه هاشون یکی بود. ولی تختش بزرگتر بود، که یه جورایی عجیب بود چون لویی همیشه تنها میخوابید. 

هری کمد و باز کرد و نفسش برید. اونجا به بزرگی اتاقش تو خونه ی قدیمیش بود. چه انتظار دیگه ای داشت؟ به لباسها نگاه کرد، از اونجا که لویی ازش بلند تر بود، اندازه هاشونو چک میکرد تا یه چیزی پیدا کنه بهش بخوره. 

وقتی فهمید لویی فقط جین چسبون همسایزش رو داره نالید. از جیت تنگ متنفر بود. قبلا همیشه عادت داشت شلوار کتون بپوشه، مثل اینکه اون دوران دیگه گذشته. 

یه جین چسبون مشکی و از اپنجا که اخر سپتامبر بود و هوا سرد شده بود یه تی شرت استین بلند بزرگ برداشت .  
سریع لباسش رو عوض کرد و رفت طبقه ی پایین.

هر دری رو که میدید باز میکرد تا اشپزخونه رو پیدا کنه.  
لویی رو جلوی بار با لپتاپ باز جلوش پیدا کرد. 

وقتی صدای هری رو شنید برگشت و لبخند زد. "خوشتیپ شدی." نظرش باعث شد گونه های هری گل بندازه. 

هری متوجه شده بود که اینکارو زیاد جلوی لویی میکنه ، ولی از اونجایی که به این که ازش تعریف و تمجید شه عادت نداشت خیلی راحت قرمز میشد.  
"ممنونم، من باید اممم-"

"میتونی اینجا بشینی، منم باید لباساتو بپسندم واسه همین اینجا پیشت میشینم."

هری اطاعت کرد و کنار لویی نشست، تازه چشمش به غذاهای رو میز افتاد. خوراک لوبیا ، بیکن، تست، تخم مرغ، کره ، اب پرتغال. "یا خدا، من چجوری باید همه ی اینا رو بخورم؟" 

لویی بشقابو هل داد جلوش و شونه بالا انداخت. "هر چه قدر میتونی بخور ، من باید کم کم شروع کنم به چاق کردنت."  
هری سرشو بلند کرد تا به لویی نگاه کنه . لویی پشت هری وایستاد و سرشو گذاشت رو شونه ی پسر جوونتر. 

"پس فکر کردی واسه چی یه گاز گنده دارم ، بیب؟ برای اینه که پسرای خوشمزه ای مثل تورو بخورم." لویی صدای ترسناکی در اورد و گردن هری رو گاز گرفت که یه صدای خیس ایجاد کرد. 

هری بلند خندید و صورت لویی رو از گردنش دور کرد، یکم سورپرایز شده بود که توی این موقعیت از ترس نپریده بود. 

در واقع از این بازی های لویی خوشش میومد، باعث میشد احساس راحتی داشته باشه. 

لویی هم سورپرایز شده بود که هری بهش اجازه داده همچین کاری بکنه. 

به خنده ی پرستیدنی هری لبخند زدو تصمیم گرفت میخواد این صدارو بیشتر بشنوه، یعنی خیلی خیلی بیشتر. 

"پس جین چسبون بهت خیلی میاد، پس بیا چند تا ازش سفارش بدیم." وقتی داشت مینشست سر جاش گفت .

هری اهی کشید ، ولی ۳تا جین چسبون به سبد خریدش اضافه کرد. 

"تو از جین چسبون خوشت نمیاد؟" 

هری زیر لب گفت، "اونا تنگند." 

"نکتش همینه! اونا خیلی بهت میاند. انقدر به استایلت میاند که دیوونه کنندست. " لویی گفت. "اگه بخوای میتونی شلوارای دیگه هم بخری."  
هری دو تا شلوار کتون ارزون هم به سبد اضافه کرد. 

اون دوتا روی یه عالمه تیشرت و سویشرت به توافق رسیدند، ولی اخرش هری به لویی گفت اونایی که خیلی گرون بودند رو نمیخواد تا لویی انقدر خرج نکنه. 

خریدشون که تموم شد لویی کردیت کارتش رو برداشت . وقتی قیمت کل لباسا معلوم شد که ۲۰۰ پوند شده چشمای هری داشتن در میومدن . 

دستاش رو رو دست لویی که داشت شماره ی کردیت کارتشو وارد میکرد گذاشت. "مشکل چیه؟ نظرت درباره ی اون تیشرتا عوض شد؟" با یه نیشخند روی صورتش پرسید. 

"لویی ، من نمیتونم اجازه بدم این همه هزینه کنی."

"مجبوری ،تو هنوز اینجا پول خودت رو نداری و نمیتونیم همیشه لباسای منو بپوشی." 

هری دستشو برگردوند روی پاهاشو و وقتی لویی داشت پول لباساش رو حساب میکرد لباشو گاز گرفت.

"باید چندتا کفشم بخری، چه مدل کفشی دوست داری؟" 

"بوت، برای اون بوتام که تو خونمون جا مونده ادم هم میکشم."

"یکیو میفرستم امروز بره برات بیارتشون. میتونن جامپر بنفشتم بیارند." هری با خجالت سرشو پایین انداخت ، این حس بدی بهش میداد، خیلی خیلی بد.

صبحونشو تموم کرد و بشقاب و کارد و چنگالش رو روی کانتر گذاشت. از لویی پرسید که باید ظرفارو بشوره یا نه ، البته که لویی واسه ی اینکارا خدمتکار داشت.  
در عوض تصمیم گرفتن که هری باید اتاق بازی رو ببینه. 

در برای دلایل مشخص قفل بود و هری یه جورایی ترسیده بود. اون توی خونه حراجی اتاقای بازی رو دیده بود و اونا شبیه اتاقای شکنجه بودند. 

لویی در رو باز کرد و چراغارو روشن کرد، شروع به قدم زدن تو اتاق کرد انگار نه انگار که اون یه جای سادیسمی بود. 

همینکه هری وارد اتاق شد وایستاد و به همه چیز نگاه کرد. 

اتاق اصلا خشن نبود، خیلی هم سافت بود، ولی چیزایی که اونجا بود رو تا حالا هیچ جای دیگه ای ندیده بود. 

یه تخت بزرگ که به ستونهاش قلاب وصل بود وسط اتاق بود. کنار دیوار یه Xچوبی بزرگ بود که به انتهاش دستبند و پابند وصل بود. یه خرک (sawhorse)گوشه ی سمت چپ بود ، یه کمد بزرگ سمت راست. یه ایینه پشت سر هری بود و یه سری زنجیر از بالاش اویزون بود. 

"من-من فکر ک-کنم، من ب-باید-" لویی به هری نگاه کرد و دید صورتش مثل کاغذ سفید شده. سریع دست هریو گرفت و رو تخت نشوندش تا خودش هم کنارش بشینه. 

"تو یه ادم ملایمی ، مگه نه؟" هری سعی کرد یکم خودش و اروم کنه . 

"چرا همچین فکری میکنی؟ " 

"اتاق بازیت مثل یه ورژن ملایم از فیفتی شیدزه. اونایی که من تو گوگل دیدم شبیه سیاهچاله بودن ، تاریک و ترسناک." 

لویی اروم خندیدو با سر تایید کرد. "فکر کنم بشه همچین چیزی گفت، من از قیافه ی ترسناکشون خوشم نمیاد. اونا بیشتر رعب انگیز و مسلطند، یه اتاق بازی باید ریلکس و لذت بخش به چشم بیاد ."

"بعد از عکسایی که من دیدم ریلکس کننده که به نظر میاد. ولی لذت بخش نیست، متاسفم." هری به ارومی گفت و به دور و برش تو اتاق نگاه کرد. 

"اولین واکنش منم همین بود، ولی بهتر میشه، کمکم میفهمی این اتاق بیشتر از هر چیزی که فکرشو میکردی برات لذت و میل میاره. کاری که نخوای رو انجام نمیدیم. اگه چیزی نا راحتت میکنه از اتاق حذفش میکنیم. " لویی ساده گفت و به X اشاره کرد.

"تو یه دام سوییتی؟"

"بی دی اس ام درباره ی اعتماد، لذت، و برای ساب امنیت و ریلکس بودنه، مگه نه؟ این درباره ی تسلط و ترسوندن کسی و درد کشیدن نیست. اینا بیماریند." 

هری سر تکون داد و یه نفس عمیق کشید تا اروم شه. لویی حاضر بود صبر کنه تا اون واسه همه چی اماده شه و این براش رضایت بخش بود. 

بعد از اینکه لویی به هری چند تا چیز نشون داد در رو قفل کرد و همون لحظه زنگ در خورد. خدمتکار در رو باز کرد و لویی هری رو کشوند تو حال . لیام و سابش روی مبل نشسته بودند. 

لویی پسر بلوند رو از روز قبل شناخت و بهش لبخند زد. "سلام، من لوییم ." گفت و باهاش دست داد.  
"من نایلم." 

لحجه ی ایرلنیش معلوم بود و باعث شد سر هری بپره بالا. به پسر نگاه کرد و تقریبا نفسش برید. "اوه، تویی؟" جیغ زد و دستشو دراز کرد . نایل با یه لبخند روشن روی صورتش باهاش دست داد. "هری." 

لیام و لویی اول به هم نگاه کردند و بعد به ساب هاشون. "شما همدیگه رو میشناسید؟ بیشتر سابها تو حراجی به هم معرفی نمیشند." لیام پرسید.

"نایل دیروز ، وقتی یه پنیک اتک داشتم قبل از اینکه مرایده شروع شه، بهم کمک کرد. " هری با یکم خجالت تعریف کرد. 

"اها، بهت افتخار میکنم، نی." لیام دست نایل رو بوسید، نایل لبخند زد و وقتی لویی تعارف کرد رو مبل نشست.

هری با لیام هم دست داد و خودشو معرفی کرد.  
"پس لویی اخرش تورو خرید. همه داشتن مثل دیوونه ها قیمت میدادند، مرد. شانس اوردی." لیام به پسر موفرفری گفت و به لویی که داشت به هری نگاه میکرد اشاره کرد. 

"من-من فکر کنم اوردم..." هری گفت و از گفتن اون قسمت که نمیخواد ساب باشه صرف نظر کرد." لویی بهش لبخند رضایتمندی زد . 

لیام و لویی بحثی رو شروع کردن که هری و نایل نمیتونستند دنبال کنند . بحثشون درباره ی پول بود و لویی یه چیزایی درباره شکایت کردن از حراجی گفت. 

پس ، نایل به سمت هری برگشت و لبخند زد. "حالت از دیروز بهتر شده؟" 

هری هم در جواب لبخند زد و گفت. "اره، خیلی، لویی مهربون ترین ادمیه که تاحالا دیدم. اون میخواد همه چیز اروم پیش بره و من- من وقعا به این نیاز دارم. " 

"لیامم همینطور ، البته چون من اینو از اول میخواستم ما یکم سریعتر پیش میریم." نایل گفت.

اون درباره ی اینکه هری نمیخواست سابمسیو باشه میدونست.  
اون به هری به خاطر پنیک اتکش کمک کرده بود و ازش علتش رو پرسیده بود پس معلومه که میدونست. 

هرچند که یکی از قوانین لیام این بود ، که همیشه راستشو بگو، نایل به دومیناتش حرفی نزده بود. لیام ازش مستقیم نپرسیده بود پس از نظر فنی چیزی رو پنهان نکرده بود. 

اگر لیام میفهمید هیچ دلیلی برای تنبیه کردن پسر بلوند پیدا نمیکرد.

"تو و لیام همین الانشم یه سری کار کردید؟ " هری با ناباوری پرسید. 

"اره. اون میخواست اممم ...محدودیتای منو بدونه؟ پس ما یکم اسپنک رو امتحان کردیم با شلاق ، دست و چوب . هنوز منو لخت ندیده، ولی مهمه که بدونه چه کارایی و میتونه و چیارو نمیتونه انجام بده."

هری تایید کرد. اون حتی نمیتونست این کارارو با لویی انجام بده. لیام و نایل باهم حرف زدن و یه سری کارا رو درباره ی بی دی اس ام انجام دادند، چرا دومیناتش انقدر باهاش صبور بود؟ 

"هری ، چه نوشیدنی ای میخوای؟ " صدای محکم لویی ، هری رو از فکر در اورد. به دومیناتش که با چشمای متعجب بهش خیره شده بود نگاه کرد. 

"لیموناد خوبه، لطفا." زیر لب گفت . لویی سر تکون داد و به طرف اشپزخونه رفت. 

"پس ۱۷ سالته. خیلی جوونی ، حتی نایل هم که ۱۹سالشه قبلا یه دومینات داشته. "

"اوه، اره . این یکم... پیچیدست." هری اب دهنشو قورت داد. 

"داری بر خلاف میلت اینکار رو میکنی؟ "لیام نمیتونست اینو از پسر جوونتر نپرسه. 

هری یخ کرد و بدنش شروع به لرزیدن کرد. باید چه جوابی میداد؟ نکنه لیام اونو از لویی بگیره؟ اون واقعا نمیخواست سابمسیو باشه ولی هر چیزی بهتر از زندگی با پدر و مادر خوندش بود. 

"اونجوری نیست، لیام. فقط بیخیالش شو." لویی به لیام پرید، یه سینی روی میز گذاشت و کنار هری رو مبل نشست، پسر کوچیکتر و کشید کنار خودش. 

هری اروم شد و نمیتونست جلوی لبخندی که از دفاع کردن لویی از خودش روی لبش امده رو بگیره. 

"نمیخواستم تو زندگی شخصیت دخالت کنم هری، متاسفم." 

هری به تایید سر تکون داد، "اوکیه، پدر و مادر خوندم منو فروختن تا بتونن یه عالمه پول به دست بیارند. من فقط نمیخوام برگردم اونجا، پس . من خوبم." 

لویی شونشو فشار داد تا ارومش کنه و هری بیشتر رفت تو بغلش . همچین کاری براش عادی نبود ، اون لویی رو فقط ۲۴ساعت میشناخت ، ولی مثل این بود که ماهها میشناختش. 

"ببخشید، من باید برم دستشویی." هری گفت و سعی کرد خودشو از لویی جدا کنه، وقتی لویی اینکارو واسش سخت کرد ریز خندید.

بلاخره موفق شد فرار کنه . به طرف دستشویی رفت. کارشو انجام داد، دستش رو شست و به طرف حال رفت. 

وقتی وارد شد به لویی نگاه کرد که داشت میخندید. صداش مثل یه ملودی شیرین برای گوشهای هری بود . اونم میخواست لویی رو اونجوری بخندونه. 

همونجور که تو فکر بود، میز رو جلوی خودش ندید. انگشتش به پایه ی میز کوبیده شد، هری گریشو عقب زد ، ولی- "فاک،شت."

نفسش برید ، سکندری خورد و افتاد روی زمین. زود اشتباهشو متوجه شد. "شت، من نمیخواستم، اخخخ."  
تصمیم گرفت بیخیال این شه که قانون رو شکسته، از روی درد ناله کرد. 

شروع به مالیدن پاهاش کرد بدون اینکه به انگشتش دست بزنه، چشماش از اشک پر شدند.  
نایل دوید سمتش و نشست کنارش. "حالت خوبه؟" اروم پرسید. 

هری فین فین کرد و سر تکون داد. ولی جوراب سفیدش نظر دیگه ای داشت. نایل نفس صدا داری کشید، "هری تو داری خونریزی میکنی." 

اینجا بود که لویی از جاش پرید. کنار هری زانو زد و وقتی دید جوراب هری واقعا با خون قرمز شده اخم کرد. 

بازوهاشو زیر زانو و پشت کمر هری گذاشت و از زمین بلندش کرد. 

هری سرشو تو گردن لویی قایم کرد و سعی کرد با گاز گرفتن لبش جلوی ناله هاشو بگیره. 

لویی ، هری رو روی کانتر گذاشت و نایل دنبالشون اومد تا مطمئن شه حال دوستش خوبه. 

دومینات با دقت جوراب هری رو در اورد تا انگشت خونیشو ببینه. ناخن انگشت پاش پریده بود، که همین باعث خونریزی شده بود. 

"اه. اه. نه . خون ، من نمیتونم-" نایل با صورت رنگ پریده از اشپزخونه دووید بیرون. هری با وجود درد خندش گرفت و لویی هم اروم خندید. 

لویی سعی کرد خون رو بدون اسیب زدن به هری پاک کنه ولی فایده ای نداشت. "عَووو ، د-دست نزن، فا- عَوو!" 

هری با گریه دست لویی رو کنار زد . مرد چشم ابی اه کشید و عصبی به هری نگاه کرد. 

"ببخشید." ساب زیر لب زمزمه کرد و دستشو گذاشت زیر باسنش تا دست لویی رو پس نزنه. 

لویی انگشتشو پاک کرد و دید داره کبود میشه و رنگش ابی شده. "اه، این قراره چند روز درد داشته باشه." در حالی که رونهای هری رو نوازش میکرد گفت. 

"اره." هری گفت و از رو کانتر پایین پرید.  
"من میرم از زیر زمین برات یکم یخ بیارم. تو میتونی برگردی پیش بقیه." 

دومینات و سابمسیو با هم حرکت کردن تا وقتی که هری باید به سمت چپ میرفت . 

لویی دستشو گرفت . پسر جوونتر و به سمت سینه ی خودش کشید و لبهاشو گذاشت کنار گوشش.  
"سه ضربدر پنج چند میشه، بیب." 

هری اخم کرد ، هنوز متوجه منظور لویی نشده بود. "پ-پونزده؟" 

"درسته، این تعداد اسپنکیه که بعد از اینکه لیام و نایل ازاینجا رفتن میگیری." 

با خشونت و یه لحن خیلی دومینات گفت ، دست هری رو ول کرد و به سمت زیر زمین راه افتاد. 

هری عقب عقب توی راهروسکندری خورد . بدنش شدید میلرزید و وقتی داشت کنار دیوار سر میخورد یه هق هق از بین لباش خارجشد. 

سرشو تو دستاش گرفت و به چپو راست تکون داد. چند تا نفس عمیق کشید و بلند شد. 

وقتی به سمت حال رفت نایل و لیام حالشو پرسیدند. هری با شک تایید کرد. 

لویی با یه بسته یخ تو دستش برگشت پیششون. پای هری رو روی میز گذاشت و بسته ی یخ رو به ارومی روی پاش گذاشت. 

هری جرئت نداشت به دومینات نگاه کنه و تصمیم گرفت برای بقیه ی بعد از ظهر سرش رو پایین بندازه. 

"فکر کنم بهتره من و نایل بریم خونه." لیام دور و بر ساعت ۵ بعد از ظهر اعلام کرد . 

هری سرشو به بالا پرت کرد و باید زبونش و گاز میگرفت تا 'نه' رو فریاد نزنه. 

"حتما." لویی لبخند زد و بعد از اینکه خداحافظی کردند اون دو تا رو تا دم در بدرقه کرد. 

بعد چند دقیقه به حال برگشت و به هری نگاه کرد. یه کلید بهش پرت کرد که هری تو هوا گرفت . "برو تو اتاق بازی من زود میام پیشت."


	5. 🌹first spanking🌹

🌹first spanking🌹

هری با قلبی که تو گلوش میکوبید خودشو سمت اتاق بازی پرت کرد . از این متنفر بود. از خودش که انقدر احمق بود متنفر بود. 

در اتاق بازی رو با دستای لرزون باز کرد. وقتی رفت تو نمیدونست باید چیکار کنه. باید زانو میزد؟ 

هری اروم روی زانوهاش نشست و وقتی انگشتش به زمین خورد از درد گریه کرد. نمیتونست با انگشت دردناک زانو بزنه، پس روی باسنش نشست ، پاهاشو چهارزانو کرد و دستشو روی رونهاش گذاشت. 

به کمد، جایی که میدونست شلاقها و پدال ها(همون چوبایی که باهاش ملتو میزنن. اسمشو کسی میدونه بگه درست کنم.) بودند نگاه کرد. 

اه کشید چون به اونها نه گفته بود ، ولی عملا باید اسپنک شدن رو قبول میکرد. اینو نمیخواست ، حتی اگه بهش لذت میداد . چشماشو بست و دستهای حلقه داری رو دید که روی لپهاشو قسمتهای دیگه ی بدنش سیلی میزدند. 

نفس نفس زد و فکر پدر و مادر خوندش رو از ذهنش بیرون کرد. نمیتونست الان به اونا فکر کنه چون بهش حمله ی عصبی دست میداد. 

لویی وارد اتاق شد و به حالت نشستن هری نگاه کرد. "چرا اینجوری نشستی؟" با کنجکاوی پرسید، سابها معمولا تو اتاق بازی زانو میزدند. 

"ان-انگشتم ه-هنوز د-درد میکنه." هری با تته پته گفت ، صداش میلرزید. 

لویی شونه بالا انداخت و فکر کرد سابش برای اولین تنبیهش نگرانه. 

لویی روی تخت نشستو دستش رو روی پاهاش کشید."بیا اینجا، هری." گفت و به طوری که هری به سمتش میومد نگاه کرد. 

"سبز ، اوکیه. زرد، اروم پیش برو. قرمز ، متوقف شو." لویی اروم گفت. هری اب دهنشو قورت داد و سر تکون داد.  
داشت چه غلطی میکرد. 

روی پاهای لویی دراز کشید و اشکهاشو حس کرد که روی گونه هاش میریزند.  
وقتی انگشتهای لویی کمر شلوارشو گرفتند نفسش بند اومد. 

لویی شلوارشو پایین کشید تا فقط باکسر هری باسنش رو بپوشونه. 

هری ناله کرد و لبشو گاز گرفت . این اصلا لذت بخش نبود، هر کی فکر میکرد لذت بخشه یه مغز مریض داشته. 

لویی لپهاشو تو دستش ورز داد و لرزش هری شدیدتر شد. دومینات اخم کرد ولی خیلی بهش توجه نکرد.

"این فقط پونزده تاست سوییت هارت، خوب باش ، شاید حتی تعدادشو کمتر کردم چون واقعا درد داشتی و امروز هم پسر خوبی بودی. بعد از تنبیه ازم تشکر کن و بگو چرا تنبیه شدی." 

یه هق هق ریز از لبهای هری خارج شد و خودشو واسه ضربه ای که قرار بود بیاد اماده کرد. 

لویی یکی از دستهاشو روی کمر و اونیکی رو بالای لپ باسن هری گذاشت. 

بعد دستش رو بلند کرد و روی قسمت گوشتی باسن هری فرود اورد. 

هری روی پاهاش تکونی خورد و یه چیزی به نظر لویی درست نمیومد، ولی شاید به خاطر این بود که هری بی تجربه بود. 

اون دوتا سیلی سریع روی هر طرف باسنش زد، تعداد سیلی هارو تو ذهنش میشمرد و برای هری زیر لب زمزمه میکرد تا بشنوه. 

نمیتونست صورت هری رو بیینه که چهقدر بهم ریختست. گونه هاش قرمز بودند و اشک از چشمای بستش سرازیر بود. لبهاشو محکم گاز گرفته بود تا جلوی هق هقش رو بگیره. ولی اینکار استفاده ی چندانی نداشت. 

لویی یکم محکمتر سیلی زد چون میخواست محدودیت های هری رو هم بفهمه. همونجور که سیلی میزد ، میدید که باسن هری قرمز میشه . 

یکم پوست دردناکش رو ماساژ داد و اینبار سه تا سیلی پشت سر هم زد. 

هری نفس نفس زد و در حالی که بسه رو انقدر اروم زمزمه میکرد که خودشم صدای خودشو نمیشنید، سعی کرد از لویی دور شه. 

"ثابت بمون، فقط هشت تا مونده." لویی یه بار دیگه زدش و اونجا بود که هری داد زد. 

"قرمز! قرمز! قرمز! قرمز! " هری داد زد و خودشو از تو بغل لویی پرت کرد پایین. هری روی زانوهاش افتاد . از جاش پرید و سریع شلوارش رو بالا کشید. 

با چشمای قرمزو گونهای خیس از اشک به لویی نگاه کرد. فک لویی افتاد. "هری؟" 

هری سرشو تکون داد و لنگ لنگون (☺️☺️)از اتاق فرار کرد. 

لویی سریع دنبالش کرد، دید که هری به سمت اتاقش دویید و در حالی که سرشو تو دستاش میگرفت روی تخت نشست. 

لویی در رو پشت خودشون بست تا یکم فضای شخصی داشته باشند. کنار هری که داشت بهش نگاه میکرد نشست. 

"ب-بخشید، من نمیتونم این کارو کنم." با گریه گفت و گونه هاش رو پاک کرد. 

"ولی چرا نه؟ خیلی از سابمسیو ها ازش لذت میبرند؟" 

"خوب من نمیبرم. متاسفم اما این فقط-" 

"چی؟ چرا نمیتونی اینکارو بکنی؟" 

"بخاطر بچگیام. " هری داد زد. دیگه واسش هیچ چی مهم نبود.

"چون قبلا همیشه ، بدتر از اسپنک شدن ، کتک میخوردم، ولی اونم بود(اسپنک) و من از صداش و حسش متنفرم! واسه همین تو قرار داد بهش نه گفتم! نمیتونم بدون وحشت زده شدن برگردم به اون خاطرات!" داد زد و وقتی شروع به هق هق شدید کرد نفس لویی برید . 

داشت از دماغش سخت نفس میکشید و انگار داشت خفه میشد. 

لویی پسر جوونتر رو تو بغلش گرفت و دستاشو محکم دورش حلقه کرد، مچش رو گرفت و به سمت سینه ی هری هلش داد. 

گردنش رو از بالا تا پایین بوسید و جملات ارامشبخش رو تو گوشش زمزمه میکرد تا ارومش کنه. معلوم بود که هری حمله ی عصبی داره. 

"سعی کن مثل من نفس بکشی، لاو. میتونی اینکارو واسه من بکنی؟ فقط همین یه کار؟" 

مثل این بود که صدای لویی رو از زیر اب میشنوه. ولی سعی کرد کاری که لویی ازش خواسته بود رو انجام بده. 

"خیلی برای من خوبی، دارلینگ. خیلی خوب. میخوام تمام روز رو بغلت کنم، بهم این اجازه رو میدی؟ لطفا؟ "لویی به سابمسیوش گفت در حالی که هردوشونو اروم به طرفین تاب میداد. 

نفس های هری کم کم منظم شد تا جایی که دیگه فقط داشت فین فین میکرد و اشک از چشمای سبزش میریخت.

هری به بازوهای لویی تکیه داد ، سرش رو روی شونه هاش گذاشت ، چشماش داشت کم کم بسته میشد. 

"تو دستامو روی سینم قفل کردی... از کجا میدونستی من موقع حمله ی عصبی به خودم اسیب میزنم؟" 

"دیدم. اون روز که اوردمت اینجا، ردهای قرمز رو روی بازوهات بود. معلوم بود از ناخن های خودته. اولش، فکر کردم گاردها اینکارو کردند، بعد تو درباره ی حمله ی عصبی اخیرت گفتی و یه جورایی پازل رو کنار هم گذاشتم." 

هری سر تکون داد و چشماشو بست. "متاسفم." هری دوباره ناله کرد.

"معذرت خواهی رو تمومش کن! تو هیچ کار اشتباهی نکردی. اگه چیزی باشه من خوشحالم که شجاعتش رو داشتی تا رنگتو بگی. بیشتر سابمسیوها اینو نشونه ی ضعف میدونن ، ولی اینطور نیست." 

"خوب ، پس این چیز خوبیه."هری خشک خندید. 

"هری؟"  
"هم؟" 

"ازاراشون انقدر بد بود؟ "

"یعنی ، خوب ،اره بود... مطمئنا ردشو گذاشته."لویی ، هری رو توی بغلش چرخوند. 

"منظورت چیه؟ از نظر روحی یا جسمی؟"

"هر دو؟" لویی یکم سریعتر از خوشایند لویی جواب داد. 

"کجا؟" دستش رو روی پهلوهای هری گذاشت و با شصت نوازششون کرد. 

هری به حرکت شیرین لویی لبخند زد، پیرهنش رو بالا گرفت و پوستش رو نشون داد. 

لویی نفس بریده ای کشید و انگشتش رو روی چند تا از زخم ها حرکت داد. 

اونا عمیق نبودند و اگه دربارشون نمیدونستی به چشمت هم نمیومدند. ولی با شناختی که از هری داشت، احتمالا فکر میکرد که همه متوجهشون میشن و حس ناامنی میکرد. 

"حتی متوجهشون هم نشدم. " لویی زیر لب گفت. هری پیرهنش رو پایین داد، زیر نگاه خیره ی مرد بزرگتر قرمز شده بود. 

لویی سر تکون داد و دوباره پیرنش رو بالا داد و زخم هارو بررسی کرد. "چی کار میکردند؟" 

"هر کاری، واقعا.  
پدر و مادر خوندم منو به فرزندی گرفتند چون فکر میکردند خودشون نمیتونن بچه دار شند. بعد از اینکه منو خریدند دختر دار شدند. حدس میزنم بعدش من فقط عجیب غریب بودم و بچه ی واقعیشون هم نبودم. و وقتی تو سن دوازده سالگی کام اوت کردم، گندش در اومد. "

"اونا منو کتک میزدند، بهم توهین میکردند، لگد میزدند، میسوزوندنم، هر کاری که یه نفر باهاش بتونه اسیب بیینه. فکر کنم ضربه ای که با حرفاشون بهم وارد میکردند از همه بیشتر درد داشت." 

چشمهای ابی لویی پر از دلسوزی بود. تیشرت هری رو ول کرد و به جاش دستش رو گرفت. هری فین فین کرد و لبهای خشکش رو لیسید. 

"بهت چیا میگ-"

"چیا میگفتند؟" هری جمله ی لویی رو تموم کرد و یه تایید گرفت.

"اینکه ارزو میکردند من هیچوقت به دنیا نمیومدم، اینکه من زشت و چاق بودم، اینکه من هیچوقت عشق و دوستی رو نمیشناسم، اینکه مادرم هیچوقت منو نمیخواسته و واسه همین منو فروخته. یعنی ، منو حتی واسه فرزند خوندگی نذاشتند. مامانم به معنای کلمه منو فروخته بود. "

دماغ لویی چین خورد. رابطه ی خودش با خانوادش وقتی همسن و سال هری بود، خیلی هم خوب نبود، ولی انقدر هم بد نبود. 

حالا که داستان هری رو شنیده بود و دیده بود اون پسر چقدر تو زندگیش قوی بوده. میفهمید تصمیماتی که وقتی خودش هفده ساله بوده گرفته چقدر ضعیف بوده. 

"من فقط میخوام یه چیز دیگه هم بدونم؟" هری بهش نگاه کرد و نشون داد منتظر سوالشه. 

"من بهت گفته بودم ما باهم برابریم، اینکه تو حالت خوب باشه واسه من مهمترین چیزه. بازم تو بهم نگفتی چه مشکلی داری؟ چرا؟" 

"چون من همین الانم دارم ناامیدت میکنم! نایل گفت اونو لیام تا الان یه سری کارا رو با هم کردن وقتی من اینجام، دارم وراجی میکنم که تو بچگیم چقدر بدبخت و بیچاره بودم. 

"تو نمیتونی بدون اینکه من یه حمله ی عصبی داشته باشم باهام کاری بکنی! من نمیخوام تورو ناامید کنم! من همه رو به یه دلیلی سرافکنده و نا امید میکنم. " بعد از این اعتراف هری یکم احساس سبکی میکرد. 

"هری تو منو نا امید نمیکنی، من بهت گفتم که با کمال میل به خاطرت صبر میکنم تا اماده باشی! سوییت هارت، لطفا نگرانی هاتو به من بگو. من نمیخوام با مثل بقیه بودن تورو ناامید کنم. من میخوام با تمام ادمایی که تو تا الان شناختی فرق داشته باشم. 

"تو همین الانشم فرق میکنی. " هری با زمزمه گفت. 

"تو منو یه جورایی یاد ببر ها میندازی." لویی یهویی گفت. 

هری خندیدو یه ابروشو بالا انداخت. "ببر؟ خیلی با عقل جور در نمیاد، ممکنه روشنم کنی؟" با بازیگوشی گفت، لویی اروم به بازوش سیلی زد و بهش چشم غره رفت. 

چون تو فقط ... خیلی شجاعی." 

هری هوف کشید، چشماشو چرخوند و سرشو تکون داد.  
"من شجاع نیستم. اگه بودم میرفتم پیش پلیس یا یه همچین چیزی." 

"ولی تو هستی،" لویی دستش رو از روی دست هری برداشت تا صورتش رو قاب کنه و پسر رو مجبور کنه تا بهش نگاه کنه. 

"به جای اینکه از مشکلاتت فرار کنی ، تو باهاشون روبرو شدی. بیشتر ادما فرار میکنن هری ، باور کن. مثل ببر تنها دشمنای تو کسایی بودن که تو حتی نباید تورو میشناختند." 

"منظورت چیه؟" 

"تو هیچوقت نباید توی اون خونه ی جهنمی میبودی. اونا هیچوقت نباید اونجوری بهت صدمه میزدند. درست مثل ادما که نباید برن توی قلمرو ببرها و زندگیشون رو انقدر سخت کنند.  
با این وجود اونها میجنگند . زیبایی و قدرت اونها هم باور نکردنی و هم خطرناکه. "

چند تا قطره ی تازه ی اشک از چشمهای نمدار هری پایین ریخت و لویی گونه هاش رو پاک کرد. 

"ولی تو از الان یه جنگنده ی جرایم حیات وحش کنار خودت داری که تا وقتی که بخوای کنارته. من هیچوقت نمیزارم اونا بهت اسیب بزنند، نه اونا و نه هیچکس دیگه ای ."

"لویی تو نمیتونی در برابرهمه چیز از من محافظت کنی."

"من میتونم سعی کنم. همه ی تلاشم رو میکنم." 

"ما دیگه نمیتونیم اسپنک کردن رو ادامه بدیم، لویی . من میتونم تنبیه های دیگه پیدا کنم. نمیدونم، تنبیه سکوت، اینکه بطری اب رو برای مدت طولانی نگه دارم، یا کارهای خونه یا-"

"هز، بعدا واسه همه ی اینا وقت هست. "  
لویی گفت و دستاشو دور کمر هری حلقه کرد تا بغلش کنه. 

"هز؟" 

"اره، هزا... کیوت و بغلی ، مثل خودت." لویی گفت و صورتش رو تو گردن هری فرو کرد. 

هری ریز خندید. "فکر کنم نیک نیمت بهتر از اون دستانت درباره ی حیوون هم روحم باشه." لویی به مسخره گفت

لویی ناله کرد. "من یه بیزنس منم ! نه یه شاعر! 

"مشخصه." هری زیر لب گفت

"اوه، اره، پس تو به جام یه چیز قشنگ و شاعرانه بگو؟" 

"زندگی اما سایه ای در حال پیاده رویست... یک داستان. گفته شده توسط یک احمق ، پر از صدا و خشم ، هیچ چیزی را نشان نمی دهد. ''  
(گایز این شکسپیره و من اونقدرام دیگه زبانم خوب نیست ، شرمنده. ترجمه گوگل ترنسلیته ) 

لویی بهش خیره شد و بعد سرشو تکون داد. "تو از اونی که من فکرشو میکردم با استعداد تری ." 

"نه ، نیستم. من فقط یه حافظه ی عالی دارم و علاقه ی زیاد به شکسپیر ." 

لویی چشماشو چرخوند و بهش چشم غره رفت. "کدوم بازی؟" 

"مکبث، برداشت۵ ، صحنه ی ۵." 

"تو چجوری اصا-" لویی با ناباوری به هری نگاه کرد. 

"من فقط واقعا عاشق شکسپیرم. نمیدونم چرا، شاید واسه اینکه اونا تنها کتابایی بودند که وقتی بچه بودم میتونستم بخونم. من midsummer night's dream رو وقتی ۱۰سالم بود خوندم." 

"۱۰؟ اوکی خوب... اگه بازم میخوای اونارو بخونی من چندتا شکسپیر تو کتابخونم دارم." 

"این خیلی عالی میشه لویی." 

لویی به پسر جوونتر لبخندی زد و بلند شد. هری رو به ارومی روی پای خودش گذاشت. "اگه بخوای میتونی امشب لباسای راحت خودت رو تنت کنی . نیازی نیست سویشرت و جوراب ساق بلند بپوشی. هر چند فردا دوباره باید بپوشیشون." 

"بله اقا." هری گفت و لویی رو از اتاقش به بیرون هل داد تا لباسش رو عوض کنه.  
"اوه، و لویی؟" 

"بله؟" 

"ممنونم ، بابت اینکه بهم فشار نیاوردی و الان هم ارومم کردی ... این یکم خجالت اور بود." 

"چیز خجالت اوری درباره ی پنیک اتک وجود نداره ، هز. اونا اتفاق میفتند. فقط امیدوارم هیچوقت یکیشو تنهایی تحمل نکنی." 

هری در رو بست و با عشق نفس کشید. چشماشو بست و یه لبخند کوچیک روی لبهای صورتیش نشست که امیدوار بود به زودی روی لبهای لویی ببیندش.


	6. 🌻touching you like this🌻

🌻touching you like this🌻  
"خب،" هری گفت و با پریدنش روی کاناپه کنار لویی ، به دومینات بیچاره تقریبا حمله ی قلبی داد. "من یه لیست تنبیهات درست کردم که شامل اسپنک و کتک زدن من نمیشه." 

کاناپه ی لویی از نظر هری فوقالعاده بود. اون از چهار تیکه تشکیل میشد. دوتای اونا شکل مستطیل بودند و سه تاشون پشتی داشتند. 

میتونستی به شکل Uدرشون بیاری و بعد اخرین تیکه رو وسطشون بزاری و یه کاناپهی گنده به وجود بیاری.

هری فکر میکرد این به خاطر وقتیه که میخوان همو بغل کنن و فیلم ببینن تا تو راحت ترین پوزیشن باشند، ولی لویی از خریدنش اهداف دیگه ای هم داشت. 

هری لیست رو به لویی داد، لویی به نقاشی های گل و حیوانات ریز که دور کاغذ رو تزیین کرده بودند لبخند زد. 

"نقاشیا واسه چیند؟" یه ابروشو برای هری بالا انداخت. 

هری قرمز شد و سرشو تکون داد. "من فقط از نقاشی کشیدن خوشم میاد، ربطی به تنبیه ها نداره." 

لویی دستشو به نشونه ی تسلیم بالا برد. "اوکی ، اوکی . ببخشید. این تنبیه ها بهتره خوب باشند، چون ۷روز وقت صرف کردی تا درستشون کنی. "

"هی من باید بدون کمک گوگل و تو درستشون میکردم، پس بهم نگو کند بودم. "

این حقیقته، یه هفته از تنبیه هری میگذره. یه هفته و چند روز از وقتی لویی خریدش. 

نوشتن تنبیه های جدید ، تنبیه هری برای فحش دادن بود. لویی فکر دیگه ای به ذهنش نمیرسید. 

"شماره ۱. خونه رو تمیز کن.  
سوییت هارت، من واسه اینکارا خدمتکار دارم من- "

"پس میتونی بهشون یه روز مرخصی بدی، اینا تنها تنبیه هاییند که میتونم بهشون فکر کنم ،پس باهاشون کنار بیا."  
هری با شیطنت جواب داد و با انگشت روی کاغذ کوبید تا لویی ادامه بده. 

"برای یه مدت مشخص اجازه ی حرف زدن نداری.  
فکر نکنم این برای تو تنبیه سختی باشه. تو ترجیحا پسر ساکت و ارومی هستی." 

هری لباشو به خاطر حرف لویی اویزون کرد. "اگه باهات راحت تر بشم برام سخت میشه. به اضافه ی اینکه من نمیتونم ازت هیچ چیز بخوام. حتی وقتی بخوام برم دستشویی. و از اونجایی که هنوز هم نمیدونم دستشویی اینجا کجاست..."

لویی اروم خندید و به تایید سر تکون داد. 

"عادلانست.  
شماره۳. یه مدت گوشه ی اتاق میمونی.  
خوب این تنبیه خوبیه. 

شماره ۴. الت رو در پوریشنی که دومینات انتخاب میکنه با انگشت مقابل دیوار نگه دار.  
واو ، تو واقعا سر این جریان خلاق عمل کردی، مگه نه لاو؟" 

لویی اذیتش کرد و هری با ناله یبلندی صورتشو تو دستش قایم کرد تا لویی صورت خجالت زدشو نبینه.  
لویی لبخند زد و به خوندن تنبیهات ادامه داد. 

"ساب رو مجبور کن تا معادله ی اسون ریاضی رو در حین گوش دادن به اهنگ تم nian cat انجام بده. " لویی زد زیر خنده. 

"خودتو اماده کن چون حتما اینکارو انجام میدیم. جوری که به خودت اسون گرفتی." 

"م-من قرار نیست از ماشین حساب و اینجور چیزا استفاده کنم. و تو ریاضی هم خوب نیستم." لویی سرشو تکون داد ، هنوز هم داشت میخندید. 

به خوندن ادامه داد. "نشستن روی برنج خام یا لگو برای مدت مشخص . نوپ ، لگو نه. من اینکارو با تو نمیکنم، ببخشید توله." هری به دامش با لبخند نگاه کرد .

"دو تا بطری اب پر شده رو با دستای باز برای مدت طولانی مقابل دام نگه دار ، یک دقیقه برای هر فحش.  
نسبت به خودت خیلی بیرحم بودی ." 

هری شونه بالا انداخت. لبه های جامپرش رو پایینتر کشید تا پنتی مشکی ای که پوشیده بود پنهان کنه. 

"و اخرین تنبیهت. دوش اب سرد گرفتن در حین اینکه دام داره تماشا میکنه.  
ما این کارو انجام میدیم ، این خوبه.  
ممنون که اینکارو کردی اچ. "

لویی به ساب لبخند زد. هری جواب لبخندشو داد و خودشو کشید سمتش. 

لویی به جوری که جامپر مشکی هری بالا رفته بود و رونهای رنگ پریدشو معلوم کرده بود نگاه کرد. 

یکی از جورابای ساق بلند ابش یکم پایین اومده بود و حالا داشت دوباره میکشیدش بالا ، یکی از پاهای بدون موش به شکل لذیذ و بیگناهی کش اومده بود و داشت دام رو دیوونه میکرد. 

تو گوش پسر کوچیکتر زمزمه کرد، "ولی هیچکدوم از اونا سکسی نبودند." 

هری لرزید و ناخوداگاه بیشتر خودشو سمت لویی کشید. "خ-خوب من نمیدونستم باید باشه..." با صدای لرزون زمزمه کرد. 

دست لویی به سمت پهلوهای هری حرکت کرد و اونو تو بغلش نشوند تا بتونه بتونه لبهاشو رو گردنش بزاره . 

"منظورم اینه که، اونا نباید سکسی باشند ، ولی اونجوری تو بیشتر لذت نمیبری؟ " 

"م-من نم-نمیدونم من هیچوقت-" 

"میدونم، ولی تو قبلا ارگاسم که داشتی، اره؟" 

لویی سرشو به چپ و راست تکون داد ، 

"چ-چی؟" 

"من هیچوقت_ همه بهم گفته بودند این کار کثیف و چن-چندش اوریه واسه همین هیچوقت انجامش ندادم. ن-نه حتی توی خوابم. من-" 

"ششش، دال. چی میشه اگه ما چند تا چیز به اون لیستاضافه کنیم؟' لویی با صدای خش دار زیر گوشش زمزمه کرد و ترقوه های هری رو گاز کرفت. 

"لو..." هری نفس عمیقی کشید، سرشو به عقب پرتاب کرد. هیچوقت تا حالا همچین چیزی رو حس نکرده بود. حتی نمیدونست باید چیکار کنه. 

"ا-این د-دوش گرفتن ،ی-یکم- اخخخ-سکسی نیست؟" 

"اره، ولی اون کافیه؟ " لویی تو گلو غرید و دستش رو به سمت باسن هری حرکت داد و اروم فشارش داد . 

هری سرشو انداخت رو شونه ی لویی و ناله کرد. از قرار معلوم ، نیازی نبود که کاری بکنه از اونجا که خود بدنش به جاش تصمیم گرفته بود تا کارو انجام بده. 

"ل-لویی من با این چیکار کنم! نمیدونم باید چیکار - اههه." 

یکی از دستای لویی به سمت جلوی پنتی هری رفت و شروع به مالیدن از روی پنتی کرد. "ا-اوه گ-گاد- شت من-ف-فاک ب-بخشید من-"

"اروم باش... وقتی دارم اینجوری لمست میکنم ، میتونی هر چی میخوای فحش بدی، دارلینگ."

دست لویی توی پنتی هری سر خورد و روی بلندیش قرار گرفت . 

"تو هیچوقت اینو حس نکردی، بیبی بوی؟" لویی پرسی . صداش از لذت زیاد بلندتر شده بود. 

هری باسنش رو به بالا و کف دست لویی فشار داد و با ناله گفت "ن-نه" 

"پس بزار کاری کنم حس خوبی داشته باشی..." لویی تو گوشش زمزمه کرد.

هری لبشو گاز گرفت ،اروم ناله کرد و با تکون سرش موافقط کرد. 

لویی جامپر هری رو از تن ظریفش کند . لبهاشو روی سینش گذاشت و همون طور که به کاناپه فشارش میداد بوسه های خیسش رو روی سینش پخش کرد. 

جابه جا شد تا بین پاهای هری بشینه ، سر انگشتاش از روی شکم تا رونهای هری رو نوازش میکردند. 

به ارومی جورابای هری رو در اورد و روی هر دو زانوش بوسه گذاشت. 

به هری نگاه کرد، اجازه گرفت . انگشتاشو به کمر پنتیش قلاب کرد و درش اورد. 

هری نفس بریده ای کشید وقتی هوای سرد به عضو سفت شدش برخورد کرد. 

لویی ساکتش کرد و کنار هری دراز کشید. پسر رو به سینش فشار داد و با سر انگشتهاش پوستش رو نوازش کرد. چشماش هرچیو که میتونستن ثبت میکردند. هری واقعا خوشگل بودو خیلی خیلی هات 

به ارومی، انگشتهاشو دور دیک هری حلقه کرد. هری ناله کرد و صورتش رو به سینه ی پوشیده شده ی (با لباس😒) دومینات فشار داد. 

لویی دستش رو بالا و پایین کرد و با نگاه کردن به بدن لرزون هری لبهاش رو گاز گرفت. 

این واقعیت که لویی هنوز لباس پوشیده بود در حالی که هری کاملا لخت بود قدرت لویی نسبت بهش رو نشون میداد و لویی عاشق این بود. 

هری نفس نفس زد و سرش رو به طرفین پرتاب کرد ، نمیدونست دیگه باید چیکار کنه. 

"بیبی..." لویی دستش رو روی بازوی هری گذاشت. هری ناله کرد و انگشتاش رو دور مچ لویی حلقه کرد. 

لویی پیشونی عرق کرده ی هری رو بوسید. "دوسش داری؟" با صدای دورگه ای زمزمه کرد. 

"م-من نمیدونم." 

لویی شصتش رو روی سر دیکش تاب داد. هری از لذت ناله کرد ، اشکهاش گوشه ی چشمای سبزش جمع شده بودند. "م-من حس می-میکنم- اخقخ." 

لویی به سختی اب دهنشو قورت داد. میدونست که هری باکرست و کار زیادی نمیخواد تا زیرش از هم بپاشه ولی هیچوقت فکرشو نمیکرد انقدر سریع اتفاق بیفته. 

"گاد... به خودت نگاه کن. این همه پریشون و هات. نمیتونم چشمام رو از روت بردارم، لاو. خیلی خوشگلی."  
دومینات تو گلو غرید و گردن هری رو گاز گرفت.

هری زیر چنگ مرد بزرگتر پیچ و تاب خورد و وقتی لویی مچش رو تکون داد نالید.  
رونهاشو به هم فشار داد و انگشتای پاهاش از لذت خالص به هم پیچیدند. 

ناله ای کرد و کمرشو تاب داد، همونجور که یه لایه نازک عرق پوستشو براق میکرد سرش و به عقب روی بالش پرتاب کرد . 

لویی لبشو گاز گرفت و یکم جا به جا شد شاید دیک سفت شده ی خودش کمتر درد بگیره.

"Sir." هری با حالت خفگی گفت وقتی یه گرمی زیر شکمش احساس کرد. 

"فقط کاری رو که بدنت ازت میخواد انجام بده، بیبی. نیازی نیست ازم اجازه بگیری." لویی جواب داد ، همین الانم میدونست که پسر میخواد ازش چی بپرسه.

میتونست یکم اذیتش کنه، ولی این خیلی بیرحمانه بود. مخصوصا که این اولین ارگاسم زندگیش بود. 

هری با حس کردن موج لذت که تو بدنش میپیچید لبهاشو محک گاز گرفت . گریه کرد و همونجور که صورتش رو تو گردن لویی فشار میداد برای اولین بار تو زندگیش ارضا شد. 

لویی تو طول اون حس پر تنش با حرکات دستش بهش کمک کرد در حالی که هری توی گردنش نفس نفس میزد. لویی از دیدن صحنه ی زیبای جلوی چشمش داشت میومد. 

خیلی زود نفس زدنهای هری به هقهق های دلخراش تبدیل شد. لویی اخم کرد و صورت هری رو از گردنش بیرون اورد. 

"هی، هی؟ مشکل چیه؟" 

هری با بیچارگی شونه بالا انداخت.

"ازش خوشت نیومد؟" لویی که گیجشده بود پرسید، چرا نباید خوشش بیاد؟ هری دوباره زد زیر گریه. توی دستهای کوچیکش اشک میریخت . 

"م-من من ح-حتی نمیدونم چمه!"هری باخفگی گفت و لویی قربون صدقش رفت ، پنتیش رو کشید بالا و بعد تو بازوهاش کشیدش. 

"اوه، دال... تو حالت خوبه. من دارمت، باشه؟ این اولین تجربته. این اوکیه که به خاطرش ناراحت باشی." گفت و انگشتاشو به موهای هری کشید تا نوازشش کنه. 

هری خودشو به سینه ی لویی چسبوند، چشماش هنوزم با اشکهای جدید میسوختند. 

"واقعا اوکیه؟ من احساس حماقت میکنم." با فین فین گفت. 

"اوه ، سوییت هارت... معلومه که اوکیه. تو عملا حتی نمیدونستی همچین کاری ازت بر میاد. بیشتر تینایجر ها اولین ارگاسمشون رو تو اتاقشون تجربه میکنند.  
اولین بار تو به خاطر دستای یکی دیگه بود. این اوکیه . 

ولی حس خوبی داشت، درسته؟" لویی در حالی که با افتخار به هیکی روی گردن هری زل زده بود گفت. 

اون یه بنفش و صورتی خیلی خوشگل بود. هارمونیش با پوست رنگ پریده ی گردن هری انقدر دوست داشتنی بود که تقریبا لویی رو دوباره سفت کرد. 

هری سرشو بالا پایین کرد، لبهای خشکشو لیس زد و اون موقع بود که برامدگی لویی رو حس کرد که به رونهاش فشار میاره. 

"م-من باید جب-رانش کنم؟" هری با اضطراب پرسید. لویی ترس رو توی صدای هری شنیدو سر تکون داد. 

"نه، لاو... همینجوری خوبه. شاید بهتر باشه بری و دوش بگیری؟"

"اب-اب سرد؟" هری با صدای وحشت زده پرسید. لویی خندید و سرشو تکون داد. 

"سویتز، نه. فقط یه دوش . موهاتو با شامپوی سیب بشور و بدنتو با صابون دارچین. فقط واسه اینکه خودتو اروم کنی." 

لویی گونه ی هری رو بوسید و دستی به باسنش کشید. "بعدش میتونی هر چی دلت خواست بپوشی. نیازه تا حموم راهنماییت کنم؟"

"ا-اگه بتونی؟" هری با تته پته گفت و لباساشو شلخته تو دستش گرفت. 

لویی لبخند زدو بلند شد، بازوهاشو دور کمر هری حلقه کرد و به سمت حمام بردش. 

لباسهای هری رو ازش گرفت و به پسر خوابالو لبخند زد. "بهتره بعد دوش گرفتن یه چرت بزنی. من برای شام بیدارت میکنم." 

هری با تکون سر موافقت کرد و در حموم رو پشت سرش بست.

لویی از بینیش نفس کشید و عملا به سمت اون یکی حمام پرواز کرد. 

دویید تو حموم ، اب رو باز کرد و درو از داخل قفل کرد. لباساشو در اورد ، کاکش از تو شلوارش ازاد شد. وقتی فشار پارچه ی جین تنگش از روی دیکش برداشته شد نفس راحتی کشید. 

لویی سریع زیر دوش رفت و گذاشت اب گرم موهاشو خیس کنه. 

چشماشو بست، تصویر ناله و نفس زدن های هری جلوی چشمش بود. 

بدون اینکه بخواد دستش دور دیکش حلقه شد و شروع کرد به بالا پایین کردنش. یه ناله ی لرزون کرد و سرشو به دیوار سرد تکیه داد. 

صداهایی که هری درمیاورد به حد فاک هات بودند.  
جوری که چشماش ترسیده و نامطمئن به لویی خیره میشدند گناه بود. 

و گاد، فکر اینکه بتونه بازم هری رو لمس کنه. باهاش سکس داشته باشه. اون فکر خیلی خیلی دلچسبی بود. 

لویی از عمق گلوش غرید و حرکاتش رو سریعتر کرد. لبشو گاز گرفت. صدای ناله ی هری تو گوشش بود و باعث میشد راحتتر به فاک دادن پسر جوونتر رو تصور کنه. 

و تصویر اومدن هری روی تمام شکمش برای پسر ۲۴ ساله کافی بود تا اونو با یه ناله ی خفه شده به لبه برسونه. 

لویی خودشو به دیوار حموم اویزون کرد ، به سختی نفس نفس میزد. نگاه کرد که چجوری اب بدنش رو تمیز میکنه و ... 

"فاک."


	7. 🌻can't pronounce🌻

🌻can't pronounce🌻

لویی پشت میزش نشسته بود و تو کامپیوترش تایپ میکرد. یه عالمه کاغذ روی میزش تلنبار شده بود، یه سری منظم رو هم چیده شده بودند و بعضیشونم رو زمین پخش بودند. 

هری هم روی زمین نشسته بود. یه رز زرد جلوش گذاشته بود و هر چند وقت یک بار با دقت به گلبرگهاش نگاه میکرد و توی دفتر طراحیش میکشیدشون. 

لویی متوجه شده بود که هری عاشق نقاشیه و تمام ابزاری که لازم داشت رو براش خریده بود تا توش بهتر شه. ساب اخرین خارِ گل رو هم کشید و با لبخند به نتیجه ی کارش نگاه کرد. 

اینکه هری میتونست هر چیزی رو با جزییات و کاملا شبیه به خودش بکشه فوقالعاده بود و دومینات میخواست به پیشرفتش کمک کنه. 

هری خودشو به سمت لویی کشید و دفترش رو کوبید روی میزش. لویی هین کشید و اول به پایین و بعد به هری نگاه کرد. "اوه ، بیبی. این فوق العادست. "

هری از توجهی که بهش شده بود سرخ شد و به پاهاش نگاه کرد. 

"میتونی برام یه کاری کنی، کوچولو؟ بشین توی بغلم." لویی صندلیشو عقب کشید تا برای هری جا باز شه. 

هری به سمت لویی رفت و رو زانوهاش نشست. 

لویی یکم پاهاشو زیر میز جابه جا کرد تا پای هر دوشون اون زیر جاشه و برگه ای که روش یه ایمیل بودو داد به هری. "لطفا چیزایی که تو برگه نوشته رو برام بلند بخون تا بتونم تایپشون کنم ." 

رنگ هری به وضوح پرید و با چشماش کلماتو بررسی کرد. 

"میتونی شروع کنی هری." لویی زیر لبی گفت و دستاشو روی کیبرد اماده نگه داشت. 

هری اب دهنشو قورت داد و گلوشو صاف کرد ، در واقع داشت تمام تلاشش رو میکرد تا چند تا کلمه ی اول رو بخونه.

"ب-با ار-ارجاع؟ رجوع به ای-ایمیل شما در تاریخ ۱۴ دس-دسامبر." هری منتظر موند تا لویی چیزی که تا الان خونده رو تایپ کنه. 

"من اس-استلام-نه ...اممم." 

"هری ، من وقت ندارم. کام ان. استعلام، اونقدرام سخت نیست. "لویی اه کشید .

هری توی بغلش جا به جا شد و یهو احساس نا امنی تمام وجودشو گرفت . "ب-بخشید." 

وقتی داشت کلمه ی بعدی رو میخوند اشک دیدشو تار کرده بود. "استعلام درم-درمورد دس-دسرسی-" 

لویی با بی حوصلگی نچی کرد "دسترسی، هری. جیزز، نگو هیچوقت خوندن یاد نگرفتی؟" لویی با خستگی چشماشو مالید. 

هری انگشتاشو پیچوند و پلک زد تا جلوی اشک ریختنش رو بگیره. "من بلدم بخونم." زیر لب زمزمه کرد.

"پس محض رضای فاک، بخون." 

"نمیتونم." هری داد زد، حالا دیگه اشکاش ازادانه رو صورتش میریختند. 

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید و دستشو روی رونهای هری گذاشت. "چرا نمیتونی؟" با ارومترین لحن ممکن پرسید.

"من نمیتونم ببینم چجوری اسپل میشه. انگار، من میتونم بخونم ، ولی حروف هی حرکت میکنند و کلمه ها مدام عوض میشند. این فقط-" 

"تو خوانش پریشی داری؟" لویی حرفش و قطع کرد. 

هری اخم کرد و 'بلاخره فهمیده بود اون کلمه چطور تلفظ میشه.'سرشو تکون داد . لویی دستاشو محکم دورش حلقه کرد و به خودش نزدیکترش کرد. 

"منو ببخش ، نباید بهت میپریدم. یه عالمه کار رو سرم ریخته و امیدوار بودم که تو بتونی بهم کمک کنی..." 

هری چشماشو پاک کرد. "ولی من میخوام بهت کمک کنم. "

"هی، هی، ششش. میخوای باهم بخونیمش؟ تو بلند بخون و هربار که نتونستی یه کلمه رو تلفظ کنی من بهت میگم چیه."  
هری سر تکون داد و دوباره رو کلمات تمرکز کرد. 

با کمک لویی حالا بخش زیادی از نامه رو خونده بود. "بر- این چیه؟" 

لویی اروم گردنش رو بوسید و از کنار شونش به برگه نگاه کرد. "کلمه ی اولش 'پ'، میخوای دوباره بخونی؟"

"برت-پرت-پرسش-" هوف کشید و سرشو تکون داد تا شاید اون کلمه دیگه حرکت نکنه. "پرس و جو؟" 

"ییسسس." لویی داد زد و باعث شد هری تو بغلش بپره. خندید و تو بغلش جا به جاش کرد. "همینه." گونه ی پسر کوچیکتر رو بوسید و اخرین کلمات رو هم تایپ کرد. 

در حالی که هری رو تو بغلش نگه داشته بود از جاش بلند شد. "فکر کنم یکی اینجا یکم بستنی جایزه بخواد. "

هری با خوشحالی خندید و اجازه داد که لویی تا اشپزخونه بغلش کنه و بزارتش روی کانتر. 

"خوب." لویی توی فریزر سرککشید "اینجا بستنی یخی با طعم توت فرنگی ، پیناکولادا و انبه داریم؟" 

"میتونم توت فرنگیشو داشته باشم؟ لطفا." 

"البته که میتونی." لویی به لحن مودب هری خندید، بستنی یخیشو باز کرد و داد بهش. 

هری تشکر کرد و لویی هم بستنی خودش رو باز کرد ، به کانتر تکیه داد و بستنی خوردن هری رو تماشا کرد. 

جوری که دور لباش صورتی و براق شده بود و هر از چند گاهی از طعم شیرین بستنیش اروم ناله میکرد. نگاه کرد که لبای هری دور بستنی حلقه میشن و به فکر افتاد دور چه چیزای دیگه ای میتونه حلقشون کنه-

"لویی؟" هری لویی رو صدا کرد و وقتی دید چجوری داره لباشو گاز میگیره ، سرخ شد. 

لویی یکم جلوی شلوارشو که براش تنگ شده بود درست کرد ."بله عروسک؟" 

"میخواستم بدونم میشه فردا از لپتاپت استفاده کنم؟ گفتم شاید بشه یکم درباره ی بی دی اس ام بخونم و ببینم از چه چیزای دیگه ای خوشم میاد." 

لویی که سورپرایز شده بود با ابروهای بالا رفته سر تکون داد. "اره، معلومه که میتونی ، در واقع فکر خیلی خوبیه."  
لویی گفت و بعد صاف ایستاد و به پسر کوچیکتر نزدیک شد.  
"ولی اگه فیلم دیدی حق نداری خودتو لمس کنی." 

هری سرشو تکون داد و به نشونه ی اطاعت نگاهشو به زمین دوخت. "نه اقا." 

لویی حس میکرد که شلوارش تنگتر شده. "ااام ، لویی، ت-تو سفت شدی." هری زمزمه کرد. 

"اره، بزار برم درستش کنم." لویی گلوشو صاف کرد و راه افتاد که بره، ولی هری دستشو گرفت تا متوقفش کنه. 

"م-من میتونم کمکت کنم؟" معصومانه پرسید . 

لویی تو گلو غرید ،انگشتاشو به فرهای هری گره زد و اروم کشیدشون. "مطمئنی، بیبی بوی؟ میخوای چیو امتحان کنی؟" 

"بلو جاب؟" 

لویی نزدیک بود با اب دهن خودش خفه شه. سریع سرشو تکون داد .  
"روی زانوهات." 

هری لبخند زد و روی زانوهاش نشست، دستاشو روی کمر شلوار لویی گذاشت و اونو با لباس زیر لویی پایین کشید که باعث شد دیک قرمز و عصبانی لویی روی شکمش کوبیده شه. 

هری با چشمای درشت بهش خیره شد و اب دهنش رو به زور قورت داد. "باید چیکار کنم؟" با بیچارگی پرسید. 

"فکر کن بستنی یخیه، اوکی؟ از دهنت استفاده کن، نه دندون، اینجوری درد میگیره." لویی از بین دندوناش گفت.

هری دیک لویی رو تو دستش گرفت و سرشو لیس زد. دومینات سرشو به عقب پرت کرد و با صدای بلند نالید. 

هری فکر کرد که داره کارشو درست انجام میده ، پس همون کارو ادامه داد و منتظر دستور بعدی شد. 

"ب-بزارش تو د-دهنت بیبی. اره، همینجوری." لویی با صدای دورگه گفت و هری لباشو دور سر دیکش حلقه کرد و اروم سرشو بالا و پایین کرد. 

"دستتو دور جایی که تو دهنت جا نمیشه حلقه کن ، لاو.تو داری فوقالعاده انجامش میدی." 

هری فورا اطاعت کرد و انگشتاشو دور دیک لویی حلقه کرد ، سعی کرد همراه با دهنش اونارو هم حرکت بده. 

ناله ی بلندی که از دهن مرد بزرگتر بیرون اومد ، به هری شجاعت داد که اروم ساک بزنه. 

لویی دستشو تو فرهای هری فرو برد و محکم کشیدشون . سابمسیو دور دیک لویی ناله کرد و لپهاشو جوری که لویی ازش خواسته بود خالی کرد. 

"تو حس خیلی خوبی داری، ف-فاک ." لویی ناله کرد .

هری ابدهنشو قورت داد و این کارش لویی رو دیوونه کرد. 

اون پسر از چیزی که لویی تصورشو میکرد بهتر بود . اون خیلی معصوم بود و سریع یاد میگیرفت که انگار همین الانش هم همه چیو بلد بود. 

با اینکه هری هیچ ایده ای نداشت و داشت فکر میکرد که داره کارشو درست انجام میده یا نه. ولی بعدش لویی بهش میگفت که پسر خوبیه یا حس خوبی داره . 

"بیبی، میشه- میشه دهنتو به فاک بدم؟" لویی وقتی پخش شدن گرما رو پایین شکمش حس کرد پرسید. 

هری دیک لویی رو با صدای پاپ از دهنش بیرون اورد و به لویی نگاه کرد. "خطرناک نیست؟"  
اون نیاز داشت که مطمئن باشه که خطری تهدیدش نمیکنه و این قلب لویی رو اب میکرد . 

"من مطمئن میشم که اذیتت نکنم. فقط اگه احساس ناراحتی کردی بهم یه نشونه بده.؟" 

لویی سر هری رو سمت دیکش برگردوند . هری با برخورد سر دیک به لبهاش اونهارو باز کرد. 

لویی تو گلو غرید و تا جایی که میتونست اروم تو دهن هری تلنبه زد. 

هری دستاشو رو زانوهای لویی گذاشت وقتی جای دیگه ای واسشون پیدا نکرد. 

دومینات فکر کرد که این کارش درسته یا نه از اونجایی که این اولین بلوجاب هری بود، ولی این حس خیلی خوبی داشت و به نظر نمیومد هری هم اهمیتی بده. 

لویی سرعتشو بیشتر کرد و موهای هری رو سفت تر کشید. وقتی نک دیک لویی به ته حلق هری خورد ، هری اروم عق زد. 

"به من نگاه کن." لویی تو گلو غرید. 

هری از بین مژه هاش به بالا نگاه کرد، یکم گیج بود، چون فکر میکرد لویی با نگاه کردن تو چشماش معذب میشه. ولی در هر صورت کاری که بهش گفته شده بود و انجام داد. 

چشمای سبزش براق و ورم کرده بود ، مژه هاش به خاطر اشکی که روی گونه هاش جاری بود به هم چسبیده بود، گونه هاش سرخ بود و لبهاش دور دیک لویی ورم کرده و قرمز بود. 

اونقدر معصوم و دست نخورده بود که لویی رو با فکر کارایی که میتونست باهاش بکنه دیوونه میکرد. 

افکار هری با ناله ی بلندی که لویی بیرون داد و فشاری که به ارومی به جمجمش وارد کرد محو شدند . 

"ف-فاک. " مرد بزرگتر با گریه ناله کرد . لویی اولین هری توی همه چیز بود و این حقیقتا براش افتخار بزرگی بود . 

لویی برای اخرین بار کمرشو تاب داد و خودشو تو گلوی هری خالی کرد. 

هری به خاطر زیاد بودن کامی که باید قورت میداد یکم تف کرد و به مکیدن دیک لویی ادامه داد ، تا توی ارگاسمش همراهیش کنه. 

پسر جوونتر از مزه ی چندش توی دهنش صورتش رو جمع کرد و چشماشو بست . 

لویی به ارومی صورت هری رو از دیک حساسش دور کرد ، شلوارش رو بالا کشید و روبروی هری زانو زد. 

گونه های هری و گوشه ی دهنشو که یکم کام روش به جامونده بود پاک کرد . 

"من خوب بودم؟" هری باصدای دورگه پرسید . گلوش به خاطر به فاک رفتن یکم دردناک بود .

لویی بوسه ای روی سر هری گذاشت و کمکش کرد تا بلند شه.  
"سو گود فور می، بیبی. تو فوق العاده بودی . دمن هات." 

هری رو تو بغلش کشید. پسر جوونتر سرشو روی سینش گذاشت . یه سرخی کمرنگ از افتخار روی گونش بود. 

خودشو از بغل لویی بیرون کشید و لباشو اویزون کرد. 

اخمای لویی تو هم رفت . "چی شده؟" 

"بستنی یخیم اب شد..."


	8. 🌻ddlb🌻

🌻ddlb🌻

وقتی هری از خواب بیدار شد به سمت اشپزخونه راه افتاد. لویی سر کار بود پس الان خونه برای خودش بود. لبخند زد و به این فکر کرد کهچیکار میتونه بکنه. چیزی به ذهنش نرسید .

اگه الان با پدر و مادر خوندش زندگی میکرد چیکار باید میکرد؟ غذا خوردن؟ گشنش نبود. جق بزنه؟ لویی میکشتش ، بعدشم ، نمیدونست که حتی بخواد اینکارو بکنه. 

میتونست یه کیک بپزه؟ اصا اجازه داشت بره تو اشپزخونه؟ احتمالا نه. 

موزیک؟ میتونس لپتاپ لویی رو به بلوتوث رادیو وصل کنه.  
لپ تاپ لویی . درسته، میتونه بره و درباره ی بی دی اس ام سرچ کنه. لپ تاپ روی کانتر بود و یه نامه بالاش چسبیده بود . 

هری نامه رو برداشت وشروع به خوندن کرد. 

صبح به خیر هری. این یوزر نیم و پسورد منه. میتونی تا وقتی میام خونه ازش استفاده کنی. فقط از اینترنت استفاده کن و تو فایل های شخصی من فوضولی نکن. اونا مربوط به کارند و من اجازه ندارم بهت نشونشون بدم. روز خوبی داشته باشی لاو. لویی

هری به اون نامه ی کوچیک لبخندی زد و رفت سمت کابینتا. اهی کشید و به بالا نگاه کرد. اگه رو کانتر وای نمیستاد هیچ وقت دستش بهشون نمیرسید. 

پسر کوچولو دستشو روی لبه ی کانتر گذاشت و پرید بالا تا باسنش روی سنگ سرد قرار گرفت. از حس سرما نفسش برید و بلافاصله خندش گرفت. با احتیاط پاهاش رو بالا برد و خم شد. 

دستهاش رو دراز کرد و در کابینت رو باز کرد تا بسته ی کورن فلکس رو بیرون بیاره، هر چند بسته از توی دستاش لیز خورد و افتاد زمین و دونه های رنگیش روی زمین پخش شدند. 

هری اهی کشید و چشم غره رفت و بعد چشماشو چرخوند و از رو کانتر پایین پرید. 

"اخه کی غذاهای ضروری رو انقد بالا میزاره؟ درسته، هیچکی."  
همینطور که غر غر میکرد ، سریال هارو مشت مشت از رو زمین بر میداشت و تو جعبه خالیشون میکرد. 

وقتی کارش تموم شد برای خودش یکم کورن فلکس ریخت و بعدش یکم شیر توی کاسه اضافه کرد . روی بار نشست و لپتاپ رو باز کرد. 

وقتی دید اون یه مک بوکه خیلی متعجب نشد. اخرین باری که مقاله نوشته بود توی یه کامپیوتر بود. میدونید، یکی از اونا که ، تا به یخچال کوچولوی کنارش که اسم اونم کامپیوتره(مودمو میگه بچم😂😂😂) لگد نزنی صفحش بالا نمیاد. 

به بکگراند نگاه کرد و لبخند زد وقتی دید یه عکس از لویی و پنجتا دختر و یه پسره . یکی از دخترا از پشت لویی اویزونه در حالی که دوتا بچه کوچیکتر تو بغلشند و سه تا دختر دیگه هر کدوم به نحوی دارند لمسش میکنند. 

احتمال داد که اونها خواهراش و برادرش باشند. همشون یه جورایی شبیه همدیگه بودند، مخصوصا دوتا از دخترا، شاید دوقلو باشند؟ 

هری گوگل کروم رو باز کرد و یکم از سریالش خورد و لغت بی دی اس ام رو تایپ کرد . 

ویکی پدیا: BDSM انواع روشهای معمولی وابسته به عشق شهوانی یا نقش آفرینی است که شامل اسارت ، نظم و انضباط ، تسلط و تسلیم شدن ، سابمیشن و سایر پویایی های بین فردی مرتبط است. 

خوندن اینها خیلی سخت بود ... 

معنی: باند ، سلطه / نظم ، تسلیم / سادیسم و مازوخیسم. 

فرهنگ لغت شهری: جلسه بحث / مطالعه کتاب مقدس

"خوب، این صد در صد معنی اصلیش نیست." هری ریز خندید و دوباره صفحه ی گوگل رو باز کرد و این بار تایپ کرد ، انواع مختلف بی دی اس ام. 

یه سایت با توضیح تصویری پیدا کرد. شونه هاشو بالا انداخت و روی یکی از اسلایدها کلیک کرد. 

برده(slave): برده در سبک زندگی BDSM کسی است که موافقت می کند خود را تسلیم مالکیت صاحب خود کند. وظایف ، انتظارات ، انواع قابل قبول فعالیت جنسی ، لباس ، رژیم ، روال و سایر موارد ممکن است باشد.

صورتش رو جمع کرد و ادایی در اورد و روی اسلاید بعدی کلیک کرد. این به نظر ترسناک میومد. خود لغت برده به نظر بی ادبانه بود و هری رو یاد کتابهای تاریخ و جوری که به خاطر رنگ پوست با بقیه بد رفتاری میکردن، مینداخت.

حیوون خونگی(pet): پت ها سابمسیوهایی هستند که از بازی کردن نقش حیوان ، معمولا کیتن یا پاپی( توله سگ🤨) برای صاحب یا مسترشان لذت میبرند. 

این یه جورایی کیوت بود. فقط چجوری اون قرار بود نقش یه کیتن فاکی رو بازی کنه؟ یعنی اگه غذا یا نوشیدنی میخواست باید میو میو میکرد؟ هری دوباره کلیک کرد. 

ددی و مامی: در این موارد ، "ددی معمولاً کنترل کامل دارد ... اما باید از سلامت روحی و عاطفی بیبی گرل خود نیز توجه کند ، زیرا سابمسیو آنها در فضای ذهنی کمی متفاوت از سابسیو های معمولی هستند. " ددی و مامی از لوس کردن ، پاداش ، دیسیپلین و مجازات "كوچولو(لیتل)" لذت میبرند. خود را برای این عنوان مناسب می بینند و خود را محافظ او می دانند. این روابط دوست داشتنی و طولانی مدت است و ممکن است شامل برخی از بازی های سنی(تفاوت سنی) باشد.

هری اروم پلک زد، این یه جورایی خوب بود. یعنی خیلی خیلی خوب بود. 

بازی های سنی در بی دی اس ام : دی دی ال جی ddlg  
معنای ddlg: daddy dom little girl (دختر کوچولوی ددی دومینات. 

هری یکی از فرهاشو دور انگشتش پیچوند و لبشو گاز گرفت. اگه دی دی ال جی وجود داشت ، دی دی ال بی هم میتونست باشه؟ 

معنی ddlb : daddy dom little boy پسر کوچولوی ددی دمینات

جایی که سابمسیو کوچکتر از سن خود رفتار میکند و دومیناتش از او مراقبت میکند. او نیازهای لیتل را میداند و همیشه حضور دارد. بعضی اوقات ساب ها دوست دارند از استرسهایی که در بزرگ بودن باید تحمل کنند دور باشند، اما گاهی اوقات به این دلیل است که کودکی خودشان بهترین نبوده و به آنها کمک می کند تا با گذشته خود کنار بیایند و تسکین پیدا کنند.

هری با خوشحالی اهی کشید و چونشو رو با یه حالت رویایی کف دستش گذاشت. پینترست رو باز کرد و اونجا دی دی ال بی رو سرچ کرد. صفحه رو بالا برد و انواع عکس ها ، لباسا و قوانین براش رو صفحه اومدند. 

دوست داشت این رو امتحان کنه ، ولی لویی چه فکری دربارش میکرد؟ نکنه فکر میکرد اینا عجیب غریبند؟ شاید باید بدون اینکه بهش بفهمونه میخواد امتحانش کنه ازش نظرش رو میپرسید.

دوباره رفت تو گوگل و دنبال مغازه های انلاین برای لباس و وسیله ی اتاق و چیزای دیگه گشت. وقتی چیزایی مثل پوشک بزرگسالها دید کلی تعجب کرد. 

احساس کرد یه چیزی داره توی ذهنش جا به جا میشه. سعی کرد باهاش بجنگه ، حتی اگه خیلی قوی باشه و باعث بشه که بخواد خودشو گوشه ی کاناپه با یه عروسک و پتو تو بغلش مچاله کنه . 

سرشو تکون داد و سرشو گرم مطالب دیگه کرد ولی عجیب بود که هربار ذهنش برمیگشت به دی دی ال بی. 

درست وقتی که تصمیم گرفت یکم داستان دربارش بخونه ، صدای بسته شدن در ورودی رو شنید. سریع لپتاپو بست و با گونه های سرخ به در اشپزخونه نگاه کرد. 

۵دقیقه بعد ، لویی با کت و شلوار و کراوات وارد شد که به نظر هری فوق هات بود. 

"سلام، دارلینگ." لویی به سمت هری اومد و گونش رو بوسید . 

"سلام، لو . کار چطور بود؟ سرت شلوغ بود؟ " 

"بیشتر خسته کننده بود. میبینم که داشتی از لپتاپم استفاده میکردی، چیزیم پیدا کردی که ازش خوشت بیاد ؟ " پرسید و شروع به قهوه درست کردن کرد. 

"ا-اره . یه چیزایی. هرچند از یه سری چیزا اصلا خوشم نیومد..." 

"مثل چی؟" لویی به کانتر تکیه کرد و پرسید. 

"ا-امم ، کل داستان ارباب و برده؟ مشکلی با مستر (ارباب) صدا کردنت ندارم ، ولی..." 

"اره، برده... خیلی بد به نظر میاد." لویی گفت و فنجون قهوه اش رو از زیر قهوه ساز برداشت. یه لیوان برداشت، برای هری یکم لیموناد توت فرنگی ریخت و یه نی گذاشت توی لیوان، دقیقا جوری که هری دوست داره. 

هری اب دهنشو قورت داد ، چون با توجه به گوگل این دقیقا کاریه که یه ددی میکنه، اون میدونه لیتلش چیا دوست داره. 

"من درباره ی دی دی ال بی هم خوندم... که به نظرم عجیب بود." هری گفت و یه خنده ی فیک کرد. 

"واقعا عجیبه مگه نه؟ اینکه مثل یه بچه ی هفت ساله رفتار کنی ؟ اصلا این ممکنه؟" یکم شکر به قهوش اضافه کرد . 

هری لبشو گاز گرفت. گاد ، این ضد حال بود. لویی ازش متنفره. حالا چی؟ هری مطمئن بود که به زودی سرمیخوره*. ممکنه بتونه دربارش دروغ بگه ولی نمیتونه کاملا ازبین ببرتش.  
*( وقتی وارد یه فضای ذهنی دیگه میشند مثلا ساب اسپیس که همون حالت سابمسیو کامله ، یعنی ساب دیگه نقش بازی نمیکنه و کاملا از نظر ذهنی تسلیم دومیناتشه ، یا تو همین دی دی ال که تو ذهنشون کاملا تبدیل به بچه میشن، میگن سر خورده یا لغزیده. من معنی دیگه ای پیدا نکردم اگه شما میتونید بگید که جایگزین کنم. ) *

"بیا بریم تو سالن ، لاو. اونجا راحت تریم." لویی لپتاپش، قهوش و لیموناد هری رو برداشت و راه افتاد در حالی که هری پشت سرش میرفت و فکر میکرد چجوریه که لویی میتونه همه این چیزارو باهم حمل کنه و هری حتی نمیتونه جعبه ی سریال رو بدون انداختنش برداره. 

لویی نوشیدنیاشون رو رو میز گذاشت و با یه اه بلند روی کاناپه نشست.  
"میدونی به نظرم دی دی ال بی چیه؟ یه جورایی حال به هم زنه. مثل پدوفیلیاست ( بچه گرایی😂😂) مگه نه؟ اینکه با رفتار بچگونه ی پارتنرت تحریک شی؟"

هری با ناراحتی نشست ، چون حالا دیگه دی دی ال بی تا زمانی که با لویی باشه اتفاق نمیفته. "خ-خوب، میدونی که وقتی تو حالت دی دی ال بی هستی نیاز نیست حتما با پارتنرت سکس داشته باشی، درسته؟" 

لویی هوف کشید. "چجوری باید وقتی دیک یه نفر بیرونه تحریک نشی؟ یعنی، تو باید پوشک مرد-بچه رو عوض کنی، درسته؟" 

این که لویی درباره لیتل ها انقدر بد حرف میزد داشت رو مخ هری میرفت. مخصوصا حالا که خودشم میخواست یکیشون باشه. 

"م-من فکر کنم درک میکنم اونا چرا میخوان اینکارو بکنن..." زمزمه کرد و میخواست تلاش کنه تا نظر لویی رو عوض کنه . 

"درک میکنی؟ فکر کردم گفتی این عجیب غریبه . که اگه راستشو بخوای از نظر منم هست ."  
لویی گفت و لپتاپش رو باز کرد. 

چشمای هری گشاد شدند، اون هنوز سرچ هاشو نبسته بود، "ن-نه ، لویی. ن-نکن." با التماس گفت و به لپتاپ اشاره کرد. 

لویی پسوردشو وارد کرد و خندید. "چیه؟ داشتی پورن تماشا میکردی ؟ سوییتی ، من خیلی بد تر از ایناشو دیدم که -" 

لویی به صفحه نگاه کرد و دهنشو بست . انگشتاشو روی دکمه ها حرکت داد و لبهاشو لیسید. 

هری فکر کرد این دیگه اخرشه ، لویی حالا ازش عصبانی میشه و برش میگردونه خونه پدر و مادر ناتنیش . 

"فاک، اچ. من خیلی متاسفم. " لویی گفت و لپتاپ رو روی میز گذاشت.

"چ-چی؟" 

"تو ازش خوشت اومده ،مگه نه؟ گاد، چقدر احمقم. ببخشید، بیبی. قصد نداشتم اینجوری حالتو بگیرم." 

"م-من فقط... خوندم که قبلا به ادمایی که بچگی سخت داشتن و ازشون سواستفاده شده کمک میکنه . یعنی کمک میکنه که ازش بگذرند و از اونجا که من به همچین چیزی احتیاج دارم یکم دربارش سرچ کردم." هری اروم گفت . 

"هری... این فقط یه کوچولو نیست مگه نه؟ تو واقعا میخوای اینو امتحان کنی. " لویی با لحن دلسوزانه ای گفت. 

هری نفس عمیقی کشید و لباشو اویزون کرد. نگاهش به سمت لپتاپ رفت و به شلوار راحتی کیوتی که چند دقیقه پیش داشت میدیدش نگاه کرد. 

"دارلینگ؟" لویی دستشو روی رون هری گذاشت. "من میخوام که امتحانش کنیم. به خاطر تو." 

هری از روی کاناپه پرید ، با چشم های درشت و سبزش امیدوارانه به لویی نگاه کرد و داد کشید. "واقعا؟" 

لویی سر تکون داد. "تو داری تمام این بی دی اس امو بر خلاف میلت امتحان میکنی، فکر نمیکنم یکم بازی با سن من رو بکشه. من دوست دارم همه چیزو یه بار امتحان کنم. هر چند که ، ما باید برات وسایل اتاق بچه بگیریم، اسباب بازی ، لباس ، همه چیز. اگه قرار باشه اینکارو امتحان کنیم ، کامل و درست انجامش میدیم. پس فردا همه ی این کارا رو میکنیم چون من فردا یه جلسه مهم دارم. " 

هری با اشتیاق سر تکون داد ، به جلو خم شد و لویی رو سفت تو بغلش کشید. لویی بینیشو به گردن هری فشار داد و اسپری بدن وانیلش رو نفس کشید . 

با رضایت هوومی کشید و بغلشونو قطع کرد. "این فایل قوانینشه ، لاو؟" لویی پرسید و در حالی که لپتاپ رو روی پاش میزاشت اروم خندید. 

"اره، من تا تهشو در اوردم..." هری اعتراف کرد و گونه هاش سرخ شدند. 

"قوانین برای لیتل... برای ددی هم قانون داریم پس؟"  
سابمسیو به نشونه ی تایید سر تکون داد و به دامش نزدیکتر شد تا بتونه همراهش قوانین رو بخونه. 

قوانین برای لیتل :  
🌸حرف بد نمیزنی.🌸

🌸وقت خواب توی تختت باش.🌸

🌸بدون اجازه ی ددی شیرینی و شکلات نمیخوری🌸

🌸همیشه به ددی گوش میدی🌸

🌸لوس نباش🌸

🌸همیشه با تربیت باش🌸

تنبیهات: 

❌یه مدت تنها میمونی❌

❌بدون استافی و تنها خوابیدن❌

❌شکلات نداری❌

❌زودتر از وقت معمول تو تخت میری❌

❌ددی بهت بوس و بغل نمیده❌ 

قوانین برای ددی: 

⚽️بدجنس نباش⚽️

⚽️همیشه بهم توجه کن⚽️ 

⚽️سرم داد نزن⚽️

⚽️وقتی پیشم نیستی ، برام عکس بفرست⚽️

⚽️برام داستان قبل خواب بخون یا باهام فیلم تماشا کن⚽️

تنبیهات برای ددی:

🚫یه پسر کوچولوی خیلی عصبانی🚫

🚫بهم دست نمیزنی🚫 

🚫بهم شکلات میدی ، ولی خودت نمیتونی چیزی بخوری🚫

"تنبیهات برای من، بیبی بوی؟ حتما الان احساس میکنی قانون گذار اینجایی..."

هری هوف کشید "بله ، منم باید قانون بذارم." 

لویی هری رو تو بغلش کشید و لپتاپ و از رو پاهاش انداخت روی مبل. 

"این دیگه چی بود؟" لویی تو گلو غرید دستاشو زیر جامپر هری حرکت داد. 

"م-منم میتونم قانون بذارم. ت-تو نمیتونی باهام بدجنس باشی چون فقط تو می-میتونی قانون بذاری."  
هری با اعتماد به نفس جواب داد.

انگشتایی لویی نیپل هاشو پیدا کرد و اروم شروع کرد به مالیدنشون.  
هری ناله کرد و پیشونیشو به سینه ی لویی فشار داد. 

"ولی کی قانون های واقعی رو تعیین میکنه بیبی بوی؟ " 

"ت-تو می کنی." 

"کی میکنه؟"😂😂

"شما میکنی ، ا-اقا." هری ناله کرد و به لویی نگاه کرد وقتی دستهای دام روی پهلوهاش برگشتند. 

لویی لبهاشو گاز گرفت ،خم شد و برای اولین بار لبهاشو به لبهای هری چسبوند. 

هری سرخ شد ، سریع عقب کشید و سرشو پایین انداخت. 

"مشکل چیه؟ نمیخوای همو ببوسیم؟" 

"من نمیدونم چجوریه. قبلا دوست پسر داشتم. ولی هیچوقت اجازه ندادم جلوتر لب گرفتن بره. اونم نه با زبون و این چیزا ، پس..." 

لویی دستهاشو دور هری حلقه کرد و به خودش نزدیکش کرد تا جایی که سینه هاشون بهم چسبیده بود.  
"قول میدم ملایم باشم." زمزمه کرد و دوباره لبهاشون رو به هم وصل کرد. 

دستهای هری دور گردن لویی حلقه شدند و جواب بوسه ی لویی رو داد.  
خوشحال بود که بلاخره دارن یه کاریو انجام میدن که حداقل یکم توش تجربه داره. 

بعد زبون لویی روی لب پایینش کشیده شد و باعث شد هری وحشت کنه. لویی روی لبهاش خندید و پهلوهاش رو مالید . "الان باید دهنتو باز کنی ، فرشته... هر کاری من میکنم رو تکرار کن. " 

هری مطیعانه دهنش رو باز کرد و دام بلافاصله زبونش رو بین لبهاش لغزوند. 

لویی دستهاشو روی نیپلهای هری برگردوند و باهاشون بازی کرد که باعثشد هری تو دهنش ناله کنه. 

لویی ناله کرد و زبونش و به زبون هری مالید. لبهای هری روی لبهای خودش نرم و پف کرده بود و مرد بزرگتر میدونست که این هیچوقت واسش خسته کننده نمیشه. 

هری بدون اینکه بدونه داره چیکار میکنه باسنش رو تکون داد و عضو خودشو لویی رو روی هم کشید. 

لویی تو گلو غرید و دستاشو روی پهلوهای هری فشار داد. "ب-ببخشید، نمیخواستم.."  
لویی بهش جواب نداد ولی بهش کمک کرد که خودشو به شکل 8 روش حرکت بده. 

هری وقتی سفت شدن خودشو لویی رو احساس کرد بلند نالید. همونجور که لویی بهش نشون داده بود باسنش رو به شکل هشت حرکت داد و خودشو به سمت لویی کشید تا دامش رو ببوسه. 

"ف-فاک اچ. تو فوق العاده ای ." لویی غرید .باسنش رو بالا داد و عضوهاشون رو به هم کوبید که هری در جوابش ناله کرد. 

هری با چشمهای پر از شهوت به لویی نگاه کرد. به جلو خم شد و همون جور که بدنش رو روی بدن لویی میکشید ، شروع به ساک زدن یه نقطه زیر فکش کرد. 

لویی نالید و موهای هری رو اروم کشید که باعث شد پسر توی گردنش ناله کنه و کبودی ای که اونجا درست کرده بود رو ببوسه. 

لویی با کشیدن فرهای هری یک کم به عقب هلش داد و یک بار دیگه لبهاشو بوسید . 

برامدگیهاشون از روی شلوار به هم کشیده میشد و یه اصطکاک بینظیر به وجود میاورد. 

در عرض چند دقیقه جفتشون عرق کرده و داغ بودند. لویی روی لب های هری نفس زد . هری بدنهاشون رو به هم فشار داد و ناله ی ارومی کرد که لویی تقریبا متوجهش نشد. 

"حس خوبی داری ، مگه نه بیبی؟" لویی لاله ی گوش هری رو گاز گرفت . 

هری تایید کرد و دستاش رو زیر کت لویی برد تا کمک کنه درش بیاره "تو تو کت و شلوار خیلی سکسی میشی لویی ، خیلی هات. " درحالی که داشت دکمه های بلوز لویی رو باز میکرد زمزمه کرد و زیر تتوی it is what it is رو بوسید. 

لویی بدنشو به بالا کوبید و هری رو محکم رو پاهای خودش تکون داد . "حس خیلی خوبی داری بیبی ، عاشق ناله های کوچولوتم." 

هری یه ناله ی دیگه بیرون داد تا لویی رو یکم اذیت کنه. لویی دیکای پوشیده شدشونو بهم مالید و جواب اذیت هری رو داد، هری بلند نالید. "ل-لو؟" 

"تو هم نزدیکی ، سوییت هارت؟" 

"خ-خیلی نز-نزدیکم اقا." 

لویی به خاطر کلمه ی اقا بلند نالید، سرشو تکون داد و لباشو به گردن هری چسبوند. 

"میتونم؟" 

"اره بیبی ، میتونی." لویی سریع جواب داد. خودشم نزدیک بود و نمیخواست هری رو بیشتر اذیت کنه. 

اونها یکم دیگه خودشونو روی همدیگه تکون دادند تا لویی اول اومد، به هری کمک کرد تا خودشو روش بماله . خیلی طول نکشید که هری هم به شدت اومد. 

"لویی." هری خودشو روی لویی انداخت و تو دهنش ناله کرد. و اگه لویی قبلا به خاطر حرکت هری روی دیکش نیومده بود الان میتونست دوباره بیاد. 

لویی خودشو روی کاناپه انداخت و هری رو هم روی خودش کشید. 

هری سرشو روی سینه ی لویی گذاشت و به ضربان تند قلبش گوش داد که کم کم، اروم میشد. یکم نفس نفس زد و به دامش نگاه کرد که داشت میخندید. 

"گاد هری ، اخرین باری که من اینجوری یعنی تو شلوارم اومدم هفده سالم بود. تو مجبورم میکنی یه کارایی بکنم..." 

هری لبخند زد. "این اولین باره که هر دو با هم اومدیم. 

"فکر کنم همینطوره." پشت شونه های هری رو مالید ." ما اینو امتحان میکنیم هری. فکر کنم جواب بده." 

"چی رو؟" هری با گیجی پرسید. کاملا فراموش کرده بود قبل این داشتن چیکار میکردند. 

"دی دی ال بی... من میخوام امتحانش کنم. چون فقط میخوام ببینم تو چجوری رفتار میکنی. میخوام ببینم چطور ممکنه تو از این که الان هستی پرستیدنی تر بشی ." 

لپای هری صورتی پررنگ شدند و اروم روی سینه ی لویی سیلی زد. "من پرستیدنی نیستم." 

"اره، هستی اقای بداخلاق . تازه نوچ و عرقی هم هستی پس شاید یه دوش بد نباشه ." 

"چون تو کسی هستی که اینو میگه؟" هری جوابشو داد و سریع از رو پاهای لویی پرید و فرار کرد. 

"هرولد؟" لویی داد زد و دنبالش تا حموم دویید .

و شاید هر دوشون بدون هیچ کار سکسی ای دوش گرفتند .  
و شاید این برای لویی عجیب بود چون، از کی تاحالا اون میتونه با یه پسر خوشگل دیگه که اونم لخته دوش بگیره و سفت نشه.


	9. 🌹here's Johnny🌹

🌹here's Johnny🌹  
لویی حدود ساعت ۸ از سر کار برگشت خونه. یه جورایی ناراحت بود چون میخواست با هری غذا بخوره . امروز خیلی سابشو ندیده بود و هر چه قدر از اعتراف بهش متنفر بود ، یه جورایی بدون اون احساس تنهایی میکرد. 

هری از روی کاناپه ای که داشت روش کتاب میخوند بهش خوش امد گفت. "سلام لو. کار چطور بود؟" یه کاغذ لای کتابش گذاشت و اونو روی میز گذاشت .

" خسته کننده. میخواستم امشب با تو غذا بخورم لاو . " لویی کنار پسر جوون تر نشست. 

"خوب...فردا یه روز تازست. اگه بخوای میتونم واست غذا بپزم." هری اروم گفت و جامپرش رو یکم روی رونهاش پایینتر کشید. 

لویی با تکون سرش موافقت کرد. "ولی میتونیم الان یه فیلم ببینیم ، تازه ساعت هشته.  
راستی ، دفعه ی بعد ، هیکی(لاوبایت) تو جایی نزار که همه بتونن ببیننش. امروز مجبور شدم سر کار یقه اسکی بپوشم." 

"بله اقا." هری با خنده گفت. چشماشو به صفحه ی تلوزیون دوخت و با صدای هوم یا غر غر در اوردن به لویی میگفت که از فیلم خوشش میاد یا نه. 

وقتی یه فیلم ترسناک روی اسکرین ظاهر شد هری هم ناله کرد و هم جیغ کشید. 

"اوه، مرد! شاینینگ! این یه فیلم کلاسیکه، اچ. بیا اینو ببینیم. " لویی با هیجان داد زد. 

"م-مجبوریم؟ میتونیم مامامیا رو هم ببینیم، میدونی؟ " 

هری از فیلم ترسناک متنفره. با تمام وجودش ازشون متنفره. اینکه اونها وحشتزدش میکنند کمترین چیزیه که میتونه دربارشون بگه. جوری که بعد از اینکه یه مرد ماسک دار با اره برقی ادمای فیلم رو از وسط نصف میکنه و دل رودشون رو بیرون میکشه . ازشون متنفرههههه. 

ولی لویی اصرار به تماشای این فیلم داشت و بعد از اینکه یه دل سیر به هری خندید تا بچه بازیشو تموم کنه ، یه بالش واسش پرت کرد.

هری میخواست گریه کنه. برای سه چهارم فیلم بالشتو جلوی صورتش گذاشته بود تا صحنه های فیلم رو نبینه . ولی نمیتونست صدای جیغ های وحشت زده و موسیقی ترسناک فیلم رو محو کنه. فقط میتونست ناله کنه و به صدای خنده های اروم و بیصدای لویی گوش بده .

اره، لویی میتونست بخنده. اون کسی نیست که امشب باید توی یه اتاق که حتی مال خودش نیست ، تنها بخوابه. 

هری نمیخواست بعد دیدن صحنه های وحشتناک فیلم که هنوز هم توی صفحه ی تلویزیون پخش میشدن توی اتاق خودش بخوابه. فقط دو هفته از اولین باری که با لویی اشنا شده بود میگذشت و خونه بزرگ و نااشنا به نظرش ترسناک بود. 

وقتی فیلم تموم شد هری علنا داشت میلرزیدو وقتی لویی به نشونه ی اینکه میخواد بخوابه خمیازه کشید . چشماش پر از اشک شده بود. 

"خوب ، اونقدرا هم بد نبود ، مگه نه هری؟" لویی چراغ هارو روشن کرد و باعث شد هری بخاطر روشن شدن یهویی اتاق تو جاش بپره و تقریبا سکته کنه. 

لویی دوباره بهش خندید باعث شد هری حس کنه چقدر کوچیکه.  
"خ-خوب من-" 

"ولی فیلمش خیلی بد بود! انگار فقط قسمتای ترسناک کتاب رو برداشته بودند و ازش یه فیلم درست کرده بودند. اصلا داستان نداشت. شرط میبندم استیفن کینگ حسابی بخاطرش عصبانی شده بوده." 

هری ابدهنشو قورت داد و یه خنده ی الکی بیرون داد. 

"اوه، گاد. ساعت دوازدهه ، تو باید الان تو تختت باشی. "  
لویی با لحن شوخ گفت ، رنگ هری واضح پریده بود. لویی اینو دید ولی تصمیم گرفت بیخیالش شه، چون احتمالا چیز خاصی نبود. 

"ل-لویی عیب داره اگه من امشب تو اتاق-" 

"قانون های من کاملا واضحند، هری." لویی قبل اینکه هری جملشو تموم کنه بهش تشر رفت. "حالا بیا بریم بخوابیم." 

هری اطاعت کرد و سکندری خورون به سمت راه پله رفت. اب دهنشو قورت داد به شکاف تاریک راه پله نگاه کرد. کی میدونست توی سایه های کمد پایین راهرو چی قایم شده. یا اگه چشمای تابلوی پرتره ی کریپی لویی واقعا حرکت نمیکنند. 

با این حال هری با یه بغض توی گلوش از پله ها بالا رفت. وقتی به طبقه ی اول رسید سریع چراغ ها رو روشن کرد. وقتی دید که هیچی اونجا نیست یه نفس راحت کشید. 

به سمت اتاقش که ته راهرو بود رفت و جلوی در بسته ی اتاق وایستاد . میدونست که پشت اون در هم تاریکیه. یه نفس عمیق گرفت و برای جیغ کشیدن اماده شد، در اتاقو باز کرد و سریع چراغارو روشن کرد. 

یه بار دیگه با یه اتاق ساکت روبرو شد که توش هیچ قاتلی با اره و تبر روی تختش منتظر ننشسته بود. داخل اتاق شد ، شلوارشو در اورد و با قلبی که سنگین میکوبید زیر ملافه ها خزید. 

حدود پنج دقیق ی بعد لویی وارد اتاقش شد و بهش لبخند زد. "شب خوبی داشته باشی هری. فردا صبح خونم. خودم بیدارت میکنم که بریم خرید، باشه؟" 

هری سر تکون داد. " شب به خیر، لویی. می-میتونی چ-چراغای راهرو رو روشن بزاری؟" 

لویی زد زیر خنده و سرشو به چپ و راست تکون داد. "یه چراغ جلوی یه قاتل رو نمیگیره راستشو بخوای همه چیزو بدتر میکنه. اینجوری میبینی که چجوری دل و رودت بیرون میریزه. "لویی با شیطنت گفت . 

هری خودشو بیشتر تو ملافه ها فرو برد و با چشمای درشت سبزش به لویی زل زد. 

"اوه، خب . شب خوش." لویی چراغ ها رو خاموش کرد و هری رو توی اتاق تاریک تنها گذاشت. وقتی صدای بسته شدن در اتاق لویی اومد هری نفس نفس زد و لباشو گاز گرفت. یه ناله از بین لباش بیرون پرید و سرشو زیر پتو کرد و ارزو کرد که سریع خوابش ببره. 

ولی اینجوری نشد. هری توی تختش کاملا بیدار بود. خودشو زیر پتو قایم کرده بود تا شاید اون بتونه ازش محافظت کنه. البته که میدونست که اینها همش چرت و پرته و یه اره برقی یا چاقو صاف از وسط پتو رد میشه. ولی حداقلش مجبور نبود قبل مردن چیز ترسناکی ببینه. 

زیر پتو گرم بود و تمام بدن هری چسبناک شده بود و گرما باعث میشد بیشتر بلرزه. ولی جراتشو نداشت که حتی یکی از پاهاشو از زیر پتو بیرون بیاره. نمیتونست. مطمئن بود یه نفر میاد و قطعشون میکنه. 

سعی کرد به چیزای خوب فکر کنه ولی یه چهره ی ترسناک جلوی چشماش اومد و دیگه نمیتونست جز اون تصویر به چیزی فکر کنه. پسر کوچولو تو تختش میلرزید و اسم دومیناتش رو با ناله صدا میزد. 

هری یه صدای خیلی بلند شنید ، بدنش یخ کرده بود ، و فهمیدن اینکه اون صدای باد بوده بهکم شدن ترسش کمکی نکرد و فقط بدترش کرد. سایه ی درختهای جلوی پنجره روی دیوار روبروش میرقصیدند ، باد صدای وحشتناکی درست میکرد و بارون نمیذاشت بتونه صداهای داخل خونه رو خوب بشنوه. 

به اینجا که رسید هری شروع به گریه کرد. گریش بیصدا بود. اشکهاش روی گونه هاش میریختن و به شدت میلرزید و نمیتونست تکون بخوره. 

بعد از نیم ساعت هری کاملا داغون شده بود. در حد مرگ ترسیده بود و هیچ راهی برای بهتر شدن پیدا نمیکرد . 

چراغ خواب کنار تختش رو روشن کرد و روی تختش نشست. در حالی که نفس نفس میزد تمام اتاقش رو زیر نظر گرفت. تو اتاق چیزی ندید ولی این تپش شدید قلبش توی قفسه ی سینش رو اروم نکرد. 

هری تسلیم شد. به لویی نیاز داشت. حتی الان واسش مهم نبود که تنبیه شه و فقط میخواست تنها نباشه. از جاش بلند شد و چراغ اصلی اتاقش رو روشن کرد تا بتونه چراغ خواب رو خاموش کنه. 

در اتاقش و باز کرد و تو راهروی تاریک سرک کشید. به در اتاق لویی نگاه کرد و وقتی بارقه ی نور که از زیر در اتاق بیرون زده بود رو دید خدا رو شکر کرد. 

یه نفس عمیق کشید ، برق اتاقش رو خاموش کرد و سمت اتاق لویی دویید . همه جا سایه میدیدو قلبش به شدت میکوبید. صدای زوزه ی باد و کوبیدن پاهای خودش روی زمین با هم مخلوط شده بود و تو راهرو میپیچید. 

خودشو به اتاق لویی رسوند ، یه بار در زد و سریع در رو باز کرد. حس بچه ی کوچیکی رو داشت که برای ارامش گرفتن دم در اتاق پدر مادرشون میرند. 

لویی سرشو از تو گوشیش بیرون اورد و با یه ابروی بالا رفته به پسر کوچولو که در رو بسته بود و بهش تکیه داده بود ، نگاه کرد. 

"م-من میدونم که اجازه ندارم شبا بیام اینجا... " هری هق هق کرد. 

وقتی لویی دید اون پسر چقدر ترسیده اخم کرد و به اینکه هری یکی از قوانین رو شکسته گیر نداد. 

هری اه کشید و بلاخره به لویی نگاه کرد. "لو، بیرون طوفانه ... و... من نمیتونم بخوابم، من- " 

لویی گوشیشو روی پاتختی گذاشت ، پتوشو بالا زد و بازوهاشو باز کرد. "ششش... فقط بیا اینجا." 

هری به سمت مرد بزرگتر دویید و پرید توی تخت. لویی اونو به سینش فشرد و انگشتاشو توی فرهای خیسش فرو کرد. "میتونی امشب اینجا بخوابی." پیشونیشو بوسید.

میتونست لرزش بدن سابش رو روی تن خودش حس کرد.  
"اوه، هری....واقعا انقدر ترسیدی؟" زیر لبی گفت و چشماش پر از حس دلسوزی شد. 

"من واقعا از فیلمهای ترسناک خوشم نمیاد، لویی. واقعا متاسفم، ولی نمیتونستم بخوابم و بعد باد و بارون و -" 

"ششش... دارلینگ ، داری خودتو اذیت میکنی. اروم باش . اینجا جات امنه." 

"و-ولی قانونت-" 

"امشب مهم نیست. این تقصیر من بود، درسته؟" 

هری اب دهنشو قورت داد و خودشو بیشتر تو سینه ی لویی فرو کرد. "خب...یه کوچولو." ریز خندید و باعث شد لویی هم اروم بخنده. "من فقط رو این جور چ-چیزا حساسم، ببخشید که مزاحمت شدم." 

"اصلا مزاحم نیستی اچ. این کاملا خوبه. من باید میدونستم، لاو. حداقل الان میدونم." 

اونها برای پنج دقیقه ساکت بودند و لویی داشت با موهای هری بازی میکرد تا اینکه سکوت رو شکست. 

"تو اولین ادمی هستی که من باهاش توی یه تخت میخوابم. البته بجز سکسای یک شبه." 

هری سرخ شد. "چرا با کسی نمیخوابی؟" 

"واقعا نمیدونم. همیشه فکر میکردم این برای وقتیه که تو یکیو دوست داشته باشی یا همچین چیزی . خیلی ضایست. نمیخواستم کسیو دوست داشته باشم چون فکر میکردم که احمقانست." 

"نه، احمقانه نیست . من از عشق میترسم..."هری اعتراف کرد و یهو حس کرد توی بغل لویی کوچیکتر شده. 

"برای چی؟" 

"چ-چون... همیشه فکر میکردم که نمیتونم عاشق بشم. اگه بخوام صادق باشم هنوزم همین فکر رو میکنم." 

"چی؟ این چطور ممکنه؟" 

هری از بین بازوهای لویی بیرون اومد، سرشو روی بالش کنارش گذاشت و به چشماش خیره شد.  
"حدس میزنم من-" یه نفس عمیق کشید. "من هیچوقت عشق خانوادمو حس نکردم... خانواده ی سو استفاده گر پرورشگاهیم هیچ وقت بهم عشقی ندادند. دوست پسری که داشتم منو فقط برای سکس میخواست که البته انجامش نمیدادم.  
فکر کنم هیچ وقت یاد نگرفتم چه حسی داره... هیچوقت مادری نداشتم که بهم بگه یه مرد جوون خوش قیافم، یا یه چیزایی مثل این. من واقعا هیچ وقت یاد نگرفتم که خودمو دوست داشته باشم. " 

هری سعی کرد توضیح بده و دید صورت لویی پر از ترحم شد. 

"من فقط میترسم که-که قادر نباشم به بچه های خودم چیزی رو که بهش احتیاج دارند بدم چون خودم اونا رو نداشتم. همیشه حس میکنم مثل خانواده ی پرورشگاهیم میشم چون اونها منو اینجوری بزرگ کردند. حتی با اینکه میدونم این راه اشتباهه." 

"این شخصیت تورو تعریف نمیکنه، هری. اشتباه اونها مال تو نیست و اگه تو میخوای اون اشتباه هارو تکرار نکنی ، پس نمیکنی." 

اشک تو چشم هری جمع شد و سعی کرد با پلک زدن به عقب برونتشون. "ولی من هنوز اون نوع دوست داشتن رو ندارم." 

"مزخرفه." لویی دستشو رو گونه های هری گذاشت و با مهربونی نوازشش کرد. 

"حتما نباید عشق خانوادت رو از خانواده ی خودت بگیری. دوستات، اونا هم میتونند بهت این عشق رو بدند. دوست پسر ایندت هم میتونه، خانوادش..." لویی سعی کرد به بهترین نحوی که میتونه اون پسر رو اروم کنه. 

هری میخواست به حرفای لویی بخنده.واقعا میخواست. "و من الان چطور میتونم اون چیزارو بگیرم، لویی؟ تو منو خریدی. چجوری میتونم دوست پسر داشته باشم وقتی با تو توی رابطه ی بی دی اس امم؟" با گریه گفت و حس وحشت سینش رو پر کرد. 

"بعضی وقتا چیزا اسون تر از چیزیند که تو توی ذهنت ازشون میسازی."لویی با یکم رنجیدگی گفت. 

هری اه کشید و با گریه فین فین کرد. "ببخشید، لو. من این حقو نداشتم." 

لویی نفسش رو از بینیش بیرون داد و دستاش رو که روی گونه ی هری بود روی شکمش گذاشت. "مشکلی نیست. من کامل درک نمیکنم که تو چه چیزایی رو پشت سر گذاشتی . زدن این حرف ها برای من اسونه. فقط اینکه من تو این دو هفته جوری که هستی رو دیدم. تو قلب بزرگی داری، میخوای کارای جدید انجام بدی، سعی میکنی دیگران رو خوشحال کنی حتی اگه به قیمت ناراحت بودن خودت تموم شه. فکر نکنم خانواده ی پرورشگاهیت هیچوقت همچین کارایی انجام داده باشند." 

هری به لویی لبخند زد و دستش رو روی تتوی قلب روی بازوش کشید. "تو هم همینطوری. تو خیلی از چیزی که من درباره ی دومیناتم تصور میکردم بهتری. وقتی که با توام... احساساتی که حسشون میکنم نزدیک ترین چیز به دوست داشتنه. با تو احساس امنیت میکنم." 

لویی لباشو گاز گرفت. "تو پرفکتی، هزا. هیچوقت اینجوری به خودت شک نکن. ولی الان ما جفتمون خسته ایم . من میخوام یه روز دیگه درباره ی اینها باهات حرف بزنم. ولی برای الان، ما باید بخوابیم." 

هری با یه هوم کوچیک موافقت کرد ، ولی وقتی لویی دوبار دستاشو به هم کوبید و باعث شد نور اونقدر کم شه تا کاملا خاموش شه عضلاتش سفت شد. 

حس کرد که ترس دوباره داره بدنش رو میگیره، ناله کرد و سعی کرد بازم خودشو تو ملافه ها قایم کنه. 

ولی اینبار، دوتا بازوی قوی دور کمرش حلقه شدند و به سمت یه سینه ی محکم کشیدنش. "لاو، تو یه بار شانس خوابیدن با من رو پیدا میکنی. ازش استفاده کن." لویی با خنده گفت. 

هری دستشو روی سینه ی دومینات گذاشت و حس کرد لویی گرفتش و انگشتاشون رو تو هم فرو برد. 

"درسته... شب به خیر لو." هری زمزمه کرد.

"خوب بخوابی، هری. فقط خوابای خوب ببینی. اگه به چیزی نیاز داشتی بیدارم کن."  
لویی گفت و دست دیگش رو از زیر تیشرت هری رد کرد تا روی پشتش شکل بکشه. 

چشمهای هری بسته شدند و بلاخره، تصاویر ترسناک و مزخرف از ذهنشن بیرون رفتند، توی بازوهای لویی احساس امنیت و ارامش داشت. 

تو اون لحظه بود که هری متوجه شد . هیچوقت نمیخواد این مکان رو از دست بده.


	10. 🌹please, daddy🌹

🌹please, daddy🌹

"پیست، هری!"

"هوومم." هری توی بالشش ناله کرد و تا وقتی که چشماش رو باز نکرد، نفهمیده بود که روی سینه ی لویی خوابیده. 

لویی پسر کوچیکتر رو کنار زد و وقتی هری با ناله سعی کرد یه بار دیگه خودش رو بهش برسونه اروم خندید. 

"متاسفم بیبی، ولی یکی از همکارام کله کیریه و بهم گفته که امروز میخواد بیاد اینجا. من گفتم نه، ولی خیلی کله شقه . اگه میخوای بریم خرید باید همین الان راه بیفتیم ، میتونی تو ماشین یه چیزی بخوری و بخوابی.باشه؟" 

لویی خیلی وقت بود که بیدار شده بود. وقتی بیدار شد، وحشت زده بود چون یه سنگینی روی سینش حس میکرد ولی وقتی چشماش رو باز کرد و یه دسته ی بزرگ موی فرفری رو جلوی چشماش دید نمیتونست جز لبخند زدن کار دیگه ای بکنه. 

هری رو تا وقتی خواب بود تماشا کرد که چطور زیر لب یه چیزایی زمزمه میکنه و تو خواب حرف میزنه. وقتی مجبور شد که زیبای خفته رو بیدار کنه حس میکرد قلبش داره به درد میاد. 

شب گذشته یکم سخت بود. بیشتر بخاطر اینکه هری نصفه شب بیدار شد و کاملا ترسیده بود، لویی ارومش کرده بود و اونها برای اتاق بچه یکم لوازم چوبی رو سفارش داده بودند. لوازم امروز میرسیدند و اینطوری تا وقتی که کار رنگ زدن اتاق تموم میشد میتونستند بچینندشون. 

هری از جاش بلند شد و یکم چشماش رو مالید، در حالی که اروم به دور و برش نگاه میکرد . "مشکلی نیست." 

پاهاشو روی لبه ی تخت کینگ سایز تکون داد و گردنش رو مالید . لویی هم پشت سرش از روی تخت بلند شد، سمت کمدش رفت و از هری خواست دنبالش بیاد. 

هری لبهاشو به هم فشار داد و همون طور خوابالو سمت لویی رفت. لویی بهش لبخندی زد و دستش رو گرفت.   
"باید یکم عجله کنیم، لاو . یه جین مشکی و یه بلوز برداشت . تو دستای هری گذاشتشون و برای خودشم یه دست لباس برداشت. 

"تو میتونی اینجا لباس عوض کنی ، من میرم تو حمام . " 

"ا-اوه، مجبور نیستی بری؟" هری جوری گفت که انگار به حرف خودش شک داره و باعث شد لویی با تعجب بهش نگاه کنه.   
"م-منظورم این بود که فقط اگه خودت راحت نیستی اینکارو بکن. منظورم جنسی یا یه همچین چیزی نبود. فقط نمیخوام به خاطر من استه بری و بیای و -" 

"سوییتی، داری خیلی تند حرف میزنی " لویی دستشو رو شونه ی هری گذاشت و وقتی گونه هاش صورتی پر رنگ شدند ، با شیفتگی بهش نگاه کرد. 

اونها لباساشون رو عوض کردند، دندوناشون رو میواک زدند و موهاشون رو درست کردند و بعد به هم گفتند خوب به نظر میاند. 

لویی هری رو علنا سمت ماشین کشوند و هلش داد تو ماشین و بعد خودش پشت فرمون نشست. 

لویی از پنجره به اطرافش نگاه کرد، چیزی که دید باعث شد وحشت زده شه. هری به عکس العملش ریز خندید. "نخند. اگه وارد این خونه شه دیگه عمرا بتونیم بریم. "   
(اقا اینجا اون دوست لویی رو دیدند. مجبور شدم یکم تغییرش بدم تا معلوم شه چی به چیه.) 

"پس برو دیگه." هری گفت و به سمت صدای موتور که از سمت راست در ورودی خونه ی لویی میومد نگاه کرد . لویی ماشینش رو روشن کرد و به سمت راست حرکت کرد. 

هر دوشون به پشتشون نگاه کردند و یه رنج روور مشکی رو دیدند که جلوی خونه ی لویی پارک کرد. 

"نزدیک بودا." 

"یه روزی من اون ماشینو میگیرم." 

هر دو باهم دیگه گفتند. 

"کدوم ماشین؟ رنج روور ؟" لویی پرسید و یه ابروشو برای هری بالا انداخت. 

"اره. ازش خوشم میاد." 

"ولی این ماشین چی؟" لویی لب پایینشو بیرون داد و فرمون مرسدسش رو نوازش کرد. 

هری شونه هاشو بالا انداخت.   
"بهتر یکم اهنگ گوش کنیم، چون مشخصه باهات مخالفم و نمیخوامم که دعوا کنیم. " لویی با یه لحن سسی گفت و روشو از هری برگردوند. 

پسر کوچیکتر خودش رو تو صندلی فرو برد و لبش رو گاز گرفت. اون نمیخواست لویی رو ناراحت کنه، چرا همیشه همه چیزو خراب میکنه. 

"هز ، هی؟" هری با چشمای سبز غمگینش به دومیناتش نگاه کرد و باعث شد لویی هین بکشه و دستشو رو رونهاش بزاره. "بیبی ، من فقط داشتم شوخی میکردم. تورو خدا ناراحت نباش؟" 

یه لبخند روی لبهای هری شکل گرفت که باعث شد لب پایینش از بین دندون هاش بیرون کشیده شه. توجهش رو داد به دست لویی که حتی بعد از اینکه ضبط رو روشن کرد و شروع به حرف زدن با هری کرد، از روی رونش برداشته نشد. 

انگشت شصت لویی پای هری رو نوازش کرد ، دستش رو برداشت تا چونش رو بخارونه و بعد روی پاش گذاشتش. 

هری هوف کشید و دست لویی رو روی رونهاش برگردوند و دست خودش رو هم روش گذاشت تا نتونه دوباره برش داره. 

لویی خندید و با لبخند گفت: "لاو ، من دستمو همونجا میزارم، ولی برای رانندگی لازمش دارم. "   
هری با صورتی که از خجالت قرمز بود سر تکون داد. 

درباره ی اینکه قراره چی برای اتاق بچه بگیرند صحبت کردند و یه لیست از وسیله هایی که لازم داشتند، درست کردند. 

"پس، میخوای پوشکم بشی؟" 

"خب، میتونیم بخریم و ببینیم احتیاج میشه یا نه؟ اگه حسم درست باشه، فکر میکنم اکه لیتل باشم، دو یا سه سالم باشه." 

لویی لبهاشو لیسید. "خوبه. هر چی لازم داریو میخریم ، اگه به کارمون نیومد، شاید بتونیم یه جور دیگه ازشون استفاده کنیم. 

تو مسیر درباره ی دی دی ال بی و این چیزا صحبت کردن. وقتی به پاساژ رسیدن لویی وارد یه گاراژ شد که هری حدس میزد مخصوص لویی باشه. 

لویی و هری همزمان از ماشین پیاده شدند و لویی تو گلو غرید. "ای بابا، من میخواست جنتلمن باشم و درو برات باز کنم."  
هری خندید و دوباره سوار ماشین شد تا لویی در رو براش باز کنه. 

"عشق من؟" لویی براش تعظیم کرد و هری با لبخنددستشو گرفت. "بیا قانون جدید بذاریم . اجازه نداری تا وقتی من کمکت نکردم از ماشین پیاده شی." 

"تخلف از این قانون هم شامل مجازات داره؟" هری خندید و وقتی لویی به شوخی بهش چشم غره رفت ، بهش یه چشمک زد.

"اره، قرار نبود داشته باشه. ولی از اونجایی که تو قانون جدیدم رو مسخره کردی پس تنبیه هم داره." 

هری خودشو زیر بازوش جا کرد و یه اه بی صدا کشید. "هممم، بله اقاااا." 

"هنوز خسته ای؟" لویی زیر لب گفت و وقتی هری لرزید اونو به خودش نزدیکتر کرد. 

"یه کوچولو، بهترین شب زندگیم نبود. یعنی بود از اونجا که تو تخت تو خوابیدم. نه اینکه مال خودم راحت نباشه." هری سرشو تکون داد چون دوباره داره تند تند حرف میزنه . 

"پرستیدنی." لویی تو کلاهش زمزمه کرد.

اونها با هم به پریمارک رفتند و اونجا پیژامه های گوگولی و بچگونه خریدند.لویی بهش گفته بود که میتونن این چیزهارو انلاین هم سفارش بدن، ولی هری گفته بود لباسای اینجا کیوت ترند. 

اونا اخرش یه عالمه لباس خریدن چون اونجا یه عالمه لباس طرح دیزنی و چیزای کیوت دیگه داشت و هری عاشقشون بود. بعدش رفتند سمت قفسه ها ویه عالمه بطری و پودر و شامپو بچه خریدند.

وقتی به قفسه ی پستونک ها رسیدند هری جیغ کشید و سمت اون چیزای رنگی رنگی دویید.

لویی کنارش وایستاد و به چند تاشون اشاره کرد. یه پستونک صورتی با عکس مای لیتل پونی رو برداشت، ولی هری سر تکون داد و یه پستونک دیگه رو برداشت. اون یه رنگ ابی و بفش روشن داشت و یه عروسک پارچه ای کوچیک بهش چسبیده بود. 

"بیب، این یکی یکم گرونه." 

"و-ولی این کیوت ترینه که من تاحالا دیدم." هری لباشو اویزون کرد. 

"هری،نه." 

"ولی ، این تو تاریکی میدرخشه، من-" 

"فکر کنم حرفم کاملا واضح بود." لویی دست به سینه وایستاد. 

لب پایین هری لرزید و حس کرد داره تو کوچولو میشه. "لفاً ددی." (اینجا با لحن بچگونه گفته.)

چشمای لویی گشاد شدند و سعی کرد اب دهنشو قورت بده .   
وقتی هری فهمید چی گفته به سرفه افتاد و کل صورتش قرمز شده بود. 

لویی اروم خندید و پستونکی که هری برداشته بود ازش گرفت و روی تمام وسایلشون تو سبد خرید گذاشت .

هری دومیناتش رو تا صندوق دنبال کرد ، هنوز هم داشت میلرزید و سرخ و سفید میشد و این انقدر به چشم لویی کیوت بود که میخواست تو بغلش بچلونتش و کل صورتش رو با بوس تفی کنه... ولی خودشو کنترل کرد و فقط یه لبخند کوچیک به سابش زد.

به سمت مغازه ی اسباب بازی فروشی رفتند . هری سریع به سمت قفسه ی عروسکهای پارچه ای رفت و لویی سمت وسایل حیوون و پلیموبیل ها رفت . (بچه ها پلیموبیل این عروسک کوچولو پلاستیکیاست. اگه عکسشو میخواید یه سرچ کنید واستون میاره. در ضمن عروسک پارچه ای هم از این به بعد بهش مینویسم استافی ، دیگه خودتون بدونید.) 

هری با یه تدی بیر سفید به سمت لویی اومد و استافس رو کرد تو صورت لویی . "بیشتر نمیخوای؟ میتونی پنج تا برداری، لاو." لویی گفت و باسن هری رو نوازش کرد. 

در اخر هری، یه استافی تدی بیر یه سگ قهوه ای ، یه الپاکا(یه مدل شتره کیوته.)، یه خرگوش و یه سمور ابی برداشت که هیچ کدومشون خیلی بزرگ نبودند. 

به سمت صندوق رفتند تا وسایلی که گرفته بودند حساب کنند. دختر پشت صندوق به ساکهاشون نگاه کرد و لبخند زد.   
"قراره به فرزندی بگیرید یا رحم اجاره ای؟ " 

هری به عقب تلو تلو خورد و سرش رو تکون داد. 

"اوه نه. مادرمون جوونه و دوقلو بارداره." لویی سریع یه دروغ سر هم کرد . هری هم سر تکون داد و خرس رو تو صورت دختر بلند تکون داد. دختر سرخ شد و پایینو نگاه کرد. 

"ببخشید. فقط فکر کردم که شما باهمید ..." 

"خودتو ناراحت نکن، لاو."   
لویی گفت و ساکهارو ازش گرفت . 

اخم های هری تو هم رفتند . لویی به اون دختر هم گفت لاو. یعنی این فقط براش یه جور اسمه؟

"هز، نمیای؟" هری به لویی نگاه کرد و دید دم در خروجیه. سریع برای دختر پشت صندوق ارزوی یه روز خوب کرد و براش دست تکون داد و به سمت لویی دویید. 

"این خیلی سوییت بود، بیبی."   
لویی هری رو زیر بازوهاش گرفت.

"چی؟" 

"چیزایی که به اون دختر گفتی. فک کنم واسه اینکه انقدر پسر خوبی ای لایق یه جایزه باشی." لویی با صدای دو رگه تو گوشش زمزمه کرد، 

هری تقریبا خرخر کرد و بیشتر تو بغل لویی فرو رفت.   
" چی میخوای، دارلینگ؟ یه استافیه دیگه.؟ کفش جدید؟ یه-" 

"پنتی؟" هری بدون هیچ حس خجالتی گفت . لویی سر تکون داد و اونو سمت یکی از مغازه ها که عاشقشون بود برد. 

"اینجا، بیبی؟" از هری پرسید و به ویکتوریا سیکرت اشاره کرد . 

"لطفا ،اقا." هری لویی رو داخل مغازه کشوند. به دلایلی این رو دوست داشت و اصلا احساس خجالت نمیکرد. 

"برو پنتی هارو نگاه کن دال. من باید با یکی از کارمندای اینجا صحبت کنم. "

هری به اون همه پنتی نگاه کرد. یه پنتی توری قرمز برداشت که خیلی هات بود و یه توری صورتی که خیلی کیوت بود. 

"چیزیم پیدا کردی؟" لویی وقتی برگشت پیش هری پرسید و به اتاق پرو اشاره کرد، چندتا پنتی مشکی دستش بود . 

"ب-بقیه فکر نمیکنند عجیبه؟ هری با نا امنی پرسید. لویی سر تکون داد و هری رو به سمت اتاق پرو هل داد.

"من زیاد اینجا میام . فقط برو تو ."هری اطاعت کرد و به پنتی ها نگاه کرد. همشون به نظرش قشنگ بودند پس از لویی پرسید که اگه میتونه همشون رو بگیره. لویی که اب دهنش از دیدن هری تو پنی صورتی راه افتاده بود، موافقت کرد. 

"ا-اره، بیا همشون رو بخریم. تو توشون خیلی خشگل شدی." 

اونها پول پنتی هارو هم حساب کردند و به درخواست هری سمت مک دونالد حرکت کردند.  
لویی میخواست تو یه رستوران شبک شام بخورند ولی هری مخالفت کرد و به لویی گفت لباسش مناسب نیست و نمیخواد حس کنه به اونجا تعلق نداره. 

در نهایت سر از مک دونالد در اوردن ، برگر و سیب زمینیشون رو سفارش دادند و روی یه میز نزدیک پنجره نشستند. 

لویی به هری که به خاطر مزه ی برگرش ناله میکرد، نگاه کرد. "فکر کردم که اگه فردا صبح زود بیدار شیم، شاید بتونیم رنگ کردن اتاق رو تموم کنیم؟" 

هری لقمه ی تو دهنش رو قورت داد و سر تکون داد. "رنگ تا بعد از ظهر خشک میشه که بتونیم دکور اتاق رو تموم کنیم مگه نه؟" 

"اره،حتما"

اونها غذاشون رو تموم کردند و با قلبهای خوشحال و پاهای دردناک درباره ی روزشون صحبت کردند. 

هری خمیازه کشیدو یکم چشمهاشو مالید. "دیگه هیچوقت مجبورم نکن فیلم ترسناک ببینم. دارم از خستگی میمیرم." 

"نوشابتو بخور ، شاید یکم سرحال شی. بعدش میتونی تو ماشین بخوابی."   
اونها غذاشون رو تموم کردند و به سمت ماشین راه افتادند. 

"خیلی وقت بود مک دونالد نخورده بودم."هری گفت و انگشتهای دست لویی رو با انگشتهای خودش چفت کرد. 

"منم همینطور. غذاهاشون سالم نیست و ارضات هم نمیکنه ، ولی من بازم همش میرم اونجا.   
لویی شونه بالا انداخت و هری اروم خندید. 

"فکر کنم این موفقیت امیزترین خریدی بود که من تاحالا رفتم. "لویی خندید و ساکهاشون رو رو صندلی عقب گذاشت. 

خری سر تکون داد و کنار در ماشین وایستاد تا لویی در رو براش باز کرد. 

لویی رو صندلی راننده نشست و با یه اه بلند ماشین رو روشن کرد. اسپاتیفای رو روشن کرد و گوشیش اتومات به بلوتوث ماشین وصل شد . 

هری با اهنگ the beat of bloom تروی سالیوان ضرب گرفت و توی سکوت به لویی که داشت با اهنگ میخوند لبخند زد. 

وقتی که اهنگ بعدی که love the way you lie امنم و ریحانا بود پلی شد و سرش رو به سمت رادیو چرخوند.   
"اوه، لو، لطفا؟ لطفا، میشه فحش بدم؟ قول میدم همین یه بار باشه." هری بازوی لویی رو گرفت و التماس کرد. 

لویی با گیجی به هری نگاه کرد و به موافقت سرشو تکون داد. یه جورایی کنجکاو بود بدونه که هری میخواد چیکار کنه، و از طرف دیگه ، هری تمام روز پسر خوبی بوده.

وقتی ریحانا خوندن رو تموم کرد هری صداش رو صاف کرد. 

"I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe."

هری با امنم شروع به رپ کردن کرد و فک لویی افتاد ، با چشمای ستاره بارون به هری زل زد .   
"She fuckin' hates me, and I love it; Wait! Where are you going? I'm leaving you, No, you ain't, come back!" 

"اوه، پس برای این بود." لویی زد زیر خنده و به رپ کردن هری با اهنگ و فحشهای هر از چند گاهش گوش داد . 

هری که ورس اول اهنگ رو تموم کرد لویی پارت بعدی رو با صدای بلند باهاش خوند.   
"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? Well, that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Well, that's all right because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie." 

همین که اهنگ تموم شد هری دوباره روی صندلیش لم داد. "واو، این فوقالعاده بود هری. نمیدونستم میتونی اینجوری رپ کنی." لویی خندید و کمر هری رو نوازش کرد . 

"ولی خیلی از کلماتو اشتباه گفتم. وقتی پونزده سالم بود همیشه امنم گوش میدادم. اتفاقایی که وقتی بچه بود واسش افتادند وحشتناکه ، ولی اون هیچ وقت کم نیاورد. من تحسینش میکنم." 

"خیلی خفنه ، مگه نه؟" 

هری سر تکون داد و چشمهاشو بست. لویی نگاهش کرد و صورت خوابالودش رو تحسین کرد. دوباره نگاهش رو به جاده داد و اروم دست هری رو نوازش کرد. "یه کم بخواب ، بیبی. من واسم مهم نیست." لویی با مهربونی گفت. 

هری سر تکون داد و با کمک لرزش ماشین و صدای اروم موزیک ، کم کم چشمهاش گرمشد . 

***

"هری، دارلینگ، رسیدیم خونه." لویی زمزمه کرد ، چشمهای هری باز شد و اه کشید.   
درهای ماشین باز شدندو چندتا از خدمتکارای لویی ساکهای خرید رو از تو ماشین برداشتند . 

لویی بیرون اومد و ماشین رو دور زد تا به هری کمک کنه تا از ماشین پیاده شه. هری با خواب الودگی لبخند زد و اجازه داد لویی به سمت عمارت راهنماییش کنه. 

اونا به سمت طبقه ی دوم که اتاق خوابهاشون بود رفتند . هری رو پنجه پاش وایستاد و گونه ی لویی رو بوسید " بابت امروز ممنونم ، لو."

"خواهش میکنم، اچ. حالا برو تو تختت . دیشب ، شب سختی بود.   
فردا شب لیام و نایل با ما شام میخورند، فکر کردم شاید بخوای بدونی." هری سر تکون داد و در حالی که لویی داشت تماشاش میکرد، تلو تلو خوران داخل اتاقش شد. 

لویی با یه لبخند بزرگ وارد اتاقش شد و لباسهاشو با یه شلوارک فوتبال و یه تیشرت عوض کرد . رو تختش دراز کشید و اه کشید. اون چشمهاش رو بست ولی یه چیزی درست نبود و باعث میشد که نتونه بخوابه . 

لویی حس میکرد خالی ،سرد ، نا راحت و مضطربه. اون یک ساعت تو تختش موند تا فهمید چی کم داره . 

یا بهتره بگیم ، کیو کم داره.   
اون از تختش بیرون اومد و به سمت اتاق هری رفت . در زد و گفت که پشت دره تا یه وقت سابمسیوش رو نترسونه. در رو باز کرد. نوری که از پشت سرش میومد صورت هری رو روشن کرده بود. 

اون پسر داشت از پشت مژه هاش و اخم روی پیشونیش نگاهش میکرد. "لو؟ مشکل چیه؟" 

"چیزی نیست ، لاو. من فقط... گاد، فکر کنم نمیتونم بدون تو بخوابم. میشه دوباره تو اتاق من بخوابی؟" لویی با التماس گفت و احساس حماقت میکرد. 

هری سر تکون داد و سعی کرد اون حسی که داشت بهش میگفت ، جیغ بزنه و بگه اره و بالا پایین بپره رو کنترل کنه. به جاش اماده شد که از تخت بیاد بیرون. 

اگرچه ، لویی خم شد و بدن کوچولوی پسر رو تو بغلش گرفت، سر هری روی شونش افتاد. "دارمت." زمزمه کرد و هری رو به سمت تختش برد تا بتونه اونجا سابش رو محکم بغل کنه و بخوابه. 

هری گردن لویی رو بوسید و روی پوستش لبخند زد،

لویی هم در عوض سرش رو بوسید و با اسودگی نفس کشید، بلاخره داشت خوابش میبرد. 

در حال حاضر، هری تنها ارامشی بود که لویی بهش نیاز داشت.


	11. 🌹party🌹

🌹party🌹

لویی و هری کار دکور اتاق بچه رو درست قبل از اینکه لیام و نایل برسند تموم کردند. 

تمام بدنشون با رنگ صورتی کاور شده بود، احتمالا واسه اینکه لویی مدام قلمموش رو رو سر هری میکشید. 

الان. لویی و هری و نایل و لیام داشتند شام میخوردند و در حالی که یه موزیک ملایم تو بک گراند پلی میشد اروم صحبت میکردن. 

"اوه هری، یادم رفته بود بهت بگم. نایل امشب قراره به پارتی سابمسیو ها بره، گفتم شاید تو هم بخوای بهش ملحق شی، البته با اجازه ی لویی." 

لویی از داخل لپش رو گاز گرفت ، اون نمیخواست اجازه بده هری از جلوی چشمهاش دور شه پس رو به هری چرخید تا بهش بگه 'نه' .   
هرچند، وقتی چشمای هیجانزده و ملتمس سبز هری رو دید تو تصمیمش تجدید نظر کرد. "اوه، اچ. من نمیدونم..." 

"لطفا لو! این یه فرصت عالیه. میتونم با ساب های دیگه حرف بزنم و درباره ی تجربیاتشون بپرسم." 

"مشکلی واسش پیش نمیاد لویی. بزار پسره زندگی کنه."لیام با هری موافقت کرد. 

لویی اهی کشید و رونهاشو مالید. 

"لطفااااا؟؟" هری چشماشو مثل پاپی ها کرد و لبهاشو اویزون کرد. 

لویی به نشونه ی موافقت تو گلو غرید و موهای سابش رو به هم ریخت. 

فرهای هری جلوی چشمهاش ریختند و یه لبخند دندون نما رو صورتش پخش شد. 

"میخوام راس ساعت دوازده خونه باشه، لیام. یه دقیق دیرتر بشه تورو میکشمت. "   
لویی با یه چشم غره به دوستش دستور داد . لیام اب دهنشو به سختی قورت داد، ولی به هر حال موافقت کرد. 

نایل و هری تو سکوت به غذا خوردنشون ادامه دادند در حالی که لویی و لیام داشتند درباره ی مسائلی بحث میکردند که سابمسیوها ازشون سر در نمیاوردند. "بیزنس خالص" اسمی بود که لویی روشون گذاشته بود. 

هری با حوصله سر رفتگی ( اصلا همچین کلمه ای داریم؟) اه کشید و یه نخود سبز رو تو بشقابش چرخوند. 

لویی در حالی که داشت واسه چیزی که لیام میگفت سر تکون میداد ، حرفش رو قطع کرد، دستش رو روی زانوی هری گذاشت و اروم فشار داد. 

"گوش کن، لی. ما داریم حوصله ی این پسرای بیچاره رو سر میبریم. اونهارو برسون به پارتی و وقتی برگشتی ما درباره اینا بحث میکنیم." 

هری جیغ جیغ کرد و از رو صندلیش پرید پایین. "میشه برم حاضر شم، لطفا؟" 

لویی با یه حرکت دستش پسر رو مرخصش کرد و نگاه کرد که چجوری با نایل به سمت اتاقش پرواز کردند، 

وقتی که پسرها برگشتند پایین هری جلوی لویی وایستاد تا لباسش رو تایید کنه. 

لویی با یه ابروی بالا رفته از بالا تا پایین به هر نگاه کرد.   
"این جامپر منه؟" پرسید و به جامپر طوسی که پسر جوونتر پوشیده بود اشاره کرد. 

"ا-اره... توی کمدت پیداش کردم. ولی اگه بخوای میتونم یه چیز دیگه بپوشم؟ فقط فکر کردم که راحته و به بقیه نشون میده که من برای کسیم چون مشخصه که واسه ی من نیست و-" 

لویی جفت دستهاش رو روی شونه های هری گذاشت و نوازششون کرد ."اوکیه، تو تن تو خوشگلتر شده." لویی اروم گفت و باسن پسر رو نوازش کرد.   
"خب، میتونی بری. خوش بگذره و مواظب باش، باشه؟" به هری که داشت از در خارج میشد گفت. 

"بله اقا." هری با ذوق گفت و به لیام که داشت در رو براش باز میکرد لبخند زد. 

لویی قبل از اینکه نایل بتونه خارج شه بازوشو گرفت. "اجازه نده از جلوی چشمات دور شه. من میدونم این پارتیا چطوری از حد میگذرونند و نمیخوام که اون صدمه ببینه."   
دومینات میدونست که هری به عنوان یه سابمسیو خیلی جوونه و نه فقط از نظر سنی ، بلکه از نظر تجربه هم . فقط نگران حال هری بود. 

"حتما لویی. خیالت راحت باشه. " پسر بلوند برای لویی دستی تکون داد و با هری و لیام سوار ماشین شد. 

لویی در حالی که ناخوناش رو میجویید براشون دست تکون داد ، احساس بدی داشت و از همین الان به خاطر اینکه به هری اجازه ی رفتن داده پشیمون بود....

***

فضای ماشین پر بود از بحث های شاد نایل و هری. لیام سکوت کرده بود و با سرگرمی پسرهارو تماشا میکرد و از بحثهای بدون دغدغشون لذت میبرد. 

جلوی خونه ی بزرگی که صدای بلند موزیک از توش به گوش میرسید پیادشون کرد. "اوکی پسرا، من راس ساعت یه ربع به دوازده همین جا منتظرتونم. 

هری سریع گفت باشه ، تشکر کرد و از ماشین پیاده شد و بیرون ماشین منتظر نایل شد . "بای، لی" نایل گونه ی دومیناتش رو بوسید .به سمت هری رفت ودر حالی که داشتند صحبت میکردند وارد خونه ی شلوغ شدند . 

هری هیجانزده بود. اون داشت همراه دوستش به اولین مهمونی زندگیش میرفت. مگه چه مشکلی میتونه پیش بیاد؟ 

****

هری گم شده بود. اون هیچ ایده ای نداشت که نایل کجا میتونه باشه. پسر بلوند رفته بود که براشون نوشیدنی بیاره و دیگه بر نگشته بود. 

هری یه گوشه به دیوار تکیه داده بود . وقتی مهمونی شروع شد همه چیز فان بود. هری با یه دختر صحبت کرده بود و یکم درباره ی سابمسیو بودن یاد گرفته بود. ولی بعد نایل غیبش زد و حالا تنها مونده بود. 

پسر کوچیکتر اروم از مکان امنش بیرون اومد و به سمت اشپزخونه راه افتاد تا شاید بتونه دوست بلوندش رو پیدا کنه. ولی موفقیت امیز نبود، چون تنها چیزی که اونجا پیدا میشد لیوان و نوشیدنی الکلی و غیر الکلی بود. 

هری اهی کشید و برای خودش یه لیوان نوشابه ریخت، همونطور که اروم نوشابش رو میخورد با چشمهاش نشیمن رو زیر نظر گرفت تا شاید نایل رو اونجا پیدا کنه. 

یهو صدای خنده های اشنایی رو شنید و همونجور که با اسودگی اه میکشید به سمت نشیمن راه افتاد. 

قدمهاش سریع بودند و تمرکزش روی پیدا کردن دوستش بود و همین باعث شد به یه پسری بخوره که دوبرابر ازش درشت تر بود و از نظر سنی هم چند سال بزرگتر به نظر میرسید. 

هری روی پای خودش سکندری خورد و یکم از نوشیدنیش روی پای پسر ریخت .

صدای اوه و هین کشیدن رو از دور و برش شنید . "اوه، خدای- من واقعا متاسفم! من نگاه نمیکردم که دارم کجا میرم و -" وقتی پسر قد بلند هری رو به دیوار کوبید صدای عذر خواهی قطع شد. 

سر سابمسیو محکم به دیوار خورد و باعث شد ناله کنه و اشک توی چشماش جمع شه. 

"داشتی چه فکری میکردی، احمق. گند زدی به شلوارم." 

"ب-ببخشید. م-من نمیخواستم اینجوری شه." هری اروم گریه میکرد و ترس و ناامنیش از صداش مشخص بود. 

"اصلا تو کی ای؟ به نظر نمیاد ۱۶سالت شده باشه. کی یه ساب بی تجربه میخواد؟ دلم واسه دامت میسوزه، البته اگه دامی داشته باشی." 

هری اخم کرد و به کفش هاش خیره شد . " د-دارم." 

چِیس نوشیدنیش رو که پر بود از مایع قهوه ای بالا اورد و رو سر هری خالیش کرد. فرهای هری با ابجو خیس شدند و وقتی همه شروع کردند به خندیدن به پسر بیچاره ، نوشیدنی از روی موهاش سر خورد و روی کمرش ریخت. 

نایل یهو از پشت چند نفر بیرون اومد . "چیس!بسه دیگه. بیخیال پسر. این یه تصادف بود. " 

چیس پسر بلوند رو به عقب هل داد و باعث شد زمین بخوره. هری جیغ کشید و خواست بره و به نایل کمک کنه ، ولی چیس اینبار به صورتش مشت زد. 

هری دستش رو روی صورتش گذاشت. اشک هاش از روی گونه هاش سر خوردند و یه مایع قرمز از بین انگشتهاش پایین ریخت. 

"چیس، تمومش کن." نایل فریاد زد. 

چیس موهای خیس هری رو تو دستش گرفت و کشون کشون بردش تو دستشویی . پسر رو هل داد توی دستشویی و بعد از اینکه یه لگد به دنده هاش زد بیرون رفت و در رو پشت سرش قفل کرد. 

هری گوشه ی حموم تو خودش مچاله شد و اروم هق هق کرد. دستش رو دور بدنش پیچید و خودش رو محکم بغل کرد .

توی سرش میکوبید، گونش نبض میزد و دنده هاش تیر میکشیدند. 

همون جور که هق هق میکرد گوشیش رو از جیبش بیرون کشید و به لویی زنگ زد. 

**Meanwhile in Louis' house**

"لیام، من میخوام قبل از اینکه باهاش کاری کنم ، احساس راحتی داشته باشه. "

" لو، اروم باش . میدونم چی میگی. فقط اروم جلو برو. من مطمئنم اون بهت اعتماد داره. فقط با سکس ملایم شروع کن. پسر بیچاره، حتی همونم نمیدونه چجوری کار میکنه." 

"میدونم، شاید بشه-" حرف لویی با صدای زنگ گوشیش قطع شد. وقتی شماره ی هری رو روی صفحه دید یه حس عجیب تو شکمش به وجود اومد. 

تماس رو وصل کرد و با یه صدای لرزون جواب داد . "هری؟" 

وقتی به جای جواب صدای هق هق شنید وحشت کرد. سریع به کتش چنگ زد. "بیبی؟ مشکل چیه عروسک، بهم بگو؟" از گوشه ی چشم لیام رو دید که داشت به نایل زنگ میزد . 

"ل-لو؟ اینا خیلی بدجنسند. م-منو توی دستشویی زندانی کردند. "   
لویی هین کشید و با عجله به سمت سوییچ ها رفت. فقط میخواست هر چی زودتر پسرش رو توی بغلش بگیره. 

"میخوای بیام دنبالت و برت گردونم؟" در ورودی رو باز کرد و سمت ماشین لیام دویید . 

"ل-لطفا؟" هری زمزمه وار گفت. 

"من تو راهم دارلینگ، نگران نباش." دستهای لویی میلرزید و نمیتونست در رو باز کنه. یه دست گرم کلیدها رو ازش گرفت.

"سوار شو لویی، من رانندگی میکنم." 

لویی کاری که بهش گفته شده بود رو انجام داد. لیام داشت به سمت مهمونی میروند و لویی داشت با انگشتهاش بازی میکرد. حس مزخرفی داشت. اون میدونست که این مهمونی ایده ی بدیه ، ولی بازم به هری اجازه داده بود که بره اونجا . حالا سابش اسیب دیده بود و اینا همش تقصیر خودش بود. 

لیام ماشین رو متوقف کرد و لویی خودش رو از ماشین بیرون انداخت. به سمت خونه دویید و به محض اینکه وارد شد از یه دختر مست جای دستشویی رو پرسید.   
دختر مسیر رو بهش نشون داد و دوباره سرگرم نوشیدن شد. 

لویی سمت دستشویی رفت. متوجه شد که در قفل نشده، بلکه یه میز کوچیک جلوی باز شدنش رو گرفته. میز و عقب زد و اروم در رو باز کرد. همینکه در کامل باز شد ، هری رو در حال خونریزی و مچاله شده گوشه ی حموم پیدا کرد. 

هری با صدای باز شدن در دستشویی به بالا نگاه کرد . وقتی لویی رو دید ، فین فین کرد، دستاش رو باز کرد و به طرف لویی گرفت تا بغلش کنه. 

لویی روی زانوهاش کنار هری نشست و بدن لرزونش رو تو بغلش گرفت. "اوه، بیبی." لویی زمزمه کرد. وقتی دید موهای هری خیسه و بوی ابجو میده به دماغش چین داد ، با این حال انگشتهاش رو توی موهای سابش فرو کرد. "ششش. دیگه خطری تهدیدت نمیکنه. من پیشتم. " لویی زیر لبی گفت و هری دوباره زد زیر گریه. 

"م-من، من از ق-قصد اون ک-کارو نکردم. " هری توی سینه ی لویی هق هق کرد. 

"همه چی خوبه هری، اروم باش. من اینجام و دیگه خطری نیست. دیگه هیچوقت اجازه نمیدم هیچکدومشون بهت دست بزنند. "

"میشه الان دیگه بریم خونه؟ لطفا؟ م-من میخوام از اینجا برم...." بعد چند دقیقه توی بغل هم بودن ، هری زمزمه وار گفت.

"معلومه که میشه ، عزیزم. فقط اجازه بده اول خون روی صورتت رو پاک کنم."لویی به نرمی گفت .یه دستمال توالت رو خیس کرد و با ملایمت خون رو از روی صورت هری پاک کرد. 

همین که کارش تموم شد، به هری کمک کرد روی پاهاش وایسته و بعد روی دستهاش بلندش کرد. 

هری بینیش رو تو گردن لویی فرو کرد و محکم بهش چسبید. 

لویی به سمت راه پله حرکت کرد و سعی کرد زمزمه های دورش رو نادیده بگیره. 

"اون لویی تاملینسونه؟"   
"اون یه ددی خالصه ، پسر."   
"شنیدم خیلی سابمسیو هاشو لوس میکنه، اون پسره ی حرومزاده خیلی خوش شانسه." 

ولی، جوری رو که رنگ از صورت چیس پرید، نادیده نگرفت. لویی اون پسر رو از طریق چندتا از دوستهای دامش میشناخت. میدونست که این ساب در کل یه بچه ی لوس و بی ادب بود، و کسی نبود که از هیچ دومیناتی ، حتی دومینات خودش اطاعت کنه. 

هری به محض اینکه چشمش به چیس افتاد تو بغل لویی خشک شد. 

لویی جلوی پای چیس متوقف شد. "این کسیه که کتکت زد؟" لویی تو گوش هری زمزمه کرد و ناله ی اروم هری، جوابش رو داد.   
"با سابمسیو من چیکار کردی؟" لویی تو گلو غرید و روی چیس خیمه زد. 

"ا-اقای تاملینسون، اگه میدونستم اون مال شماست اون کارو نمیکر-"

"پس اگه ساب کس دیگه ای بود مشکلی نبود؟ تو یه سابمسیو بیست و یک ساله ای ، باید این چیزا رو بهتر بدونی. به خاطر خدا، اون همش ۱۷سالشه." 

"اون تمام نوشیدنیش رو ریخت روی من!" چیس داد زد و لویی یه قدم بهش نزدیکتر شد. با اینکه هری تو بغلش بود باز هم قیافش ترسناک بود. 

"جرئت نکن صدات رو برای من بالا ببری! تو توی دو سال گذشته پنج تا دومینات مختلف داشتی! تو تمام دومینات هات رو ناامید میکنی و ساب خوبی نیستی." 

"تمومش کنید. کوچیک کردن منو تمومش کنید. من میدونم هیچ دامی چنین اجازه ای نداره." 

"میدونم چیس! ولی تو از اشتباهات احمقانت درس نمیگیری . من با دامت درباره ی اتفاقای امشب صحبت میکنم." 

"ن-نه. اقا لطفا." 

"فکر کنم که بهتر باشه از اینجا بری، چیس. به دومیناتت بگو امشب پسر بدی بودی و بهش التماس کن که نخواد از شرت خلاص شه. برو."   
چیس سریع از لویی دور شد و از خونه بیرون دویید. 

هری خودش رو بیشتر به لویی چسبوند و با هم به سمت در خروجی رفتند. 

"ایول ، تاملینسون." نایل با خوشحالی گفت.   
لویی بهش چشم غره رفت و هری رو روی صندلی عقب ماشین گذاشت. 

هری بازوی لویی رو گرفت، "لطفا، نرو." 

"زود برمیگردم ،بیبی بوی. قول میدم." گفت و در ماشین رو بست.

"تو قرار بود مراقبش باشی." 

"ب-بودم." 

"پس چرا این اتفاق افتاد؟" 

"من رفتم نوشیدنی بیارم و وقتی برگشتم اون-" 

لویی یقه ی لباس نایل رو گرفت و به خودش نزدیکش کرد. "به من راست بگو. واقعا چیکار کردی؟" 

"باشه، خیلی خب. من یکی از دوستای قدیمیم رو دیدم و هری رو یادم رفت. من-" 

لویی دستش رو بالا برد ، انقدر عصبانی بود که اماده بود تا پسر لرزون رو بزنه. ولی یه دست دیگه دور مچش پیچیده شد. 

"لویی تمومش کن، اون سابمسیو منه." لیام با لحن عصبی گفت و نایل رو پشتش هل داد تا ازش محافظت کنه. 

لویی مچش رو از دست لیام ازاد کرد. "اون قول داده بود." لویی یکم بلند تر از زمزمه گفت. "جفتتون گفتید که مشکلی واسش پیش نمیاد! حالا، بهش نگاه کن. اون ناراحته و اسیب دیده و ترسیده. من تو رو برای همه ی اینا سرزنش میکنم." 

لویی به سمت ماشین رفت. "حالا منو برسون خونه، یا خودم رانندگی میکنم و شما میتونید پیاده به خونتون برگردید."گفت و سوار ماشین شد. هری سریع خودشو تو بغلش مچاله کرد و لویی دستهاش رو دور اون پسر انداخت و مشغول زمزمه کردن جمله های شیرین توی گوشش شد." 

لیام و نایل هم سوار ماشین شدند و تو سکوت محض در حالی که لویی هر از چند گاهی به لیام چشم غره میرفت به سمت عمارت لویی حرکت کردند. 

وقتی جلوی خونه ی لویی رسیدند، لویی از ماشین پیاده شد و دستهاش رو دور کمر هری انداخت تا به بیرون از ماشین هدایتش کنه. 

"هری، من واقعا متاسفم."نایل وقتی لویی و هری از کنارش رد شدند گفت. 

هری بهش یه ابخند مصنوعی زد و اجازه داد تا لویی ببرتش تو خونه. صدای دور شدن ماشین لیام رو از پشت سرش میشنید. 

هری گرمای خونه رو حس میکرد ،لویی بغلش کرد تا حالش خوب شه و بتونه یه دوش بگیره. هری دوباره احساس امنیت کرد.

🌈🧡🦄🌈🧡🦄

ول ول ول...   
پارت بعدی کیوت ترین هری دنیارو شاهد هستیم.... 

بلهههه، بیبی من قراره بیبی شه😍😍😍 

خوب ووت بدید و کامنت زیاد بذارید تا منم زود واستون اپ کنم پارت خوشگلرو. 

ذوق زده ترینم. انقدهههه کیوتههه که اصا من مردم . 😍😍 ووووشششش کیوت کیوت کیوت کیوت اخخخخخ 😂😂😂

یعنی هی میخواستم پارتای دیگرو ترجمه نکنم بپرم سر این کیوتا ، هی شیطون لعنت میکردم. 

اگه کسی با این قضیه ی دی دی ال بی مشکلی داره من رو پارتایی که هری بیبی میشه 🍼🍼 از اینا میذارم.   
قبلا هم گفتم ، تو این حالت سکس ندارند و همش فلافه . ولی بازم هری قراره پوشک شه و واقعا مثل سه ساله ها رفتار کنه. پس اگه مشکلی دارید من بهتون اخطار دادم.


	12. 🍼princess 🍼

🍼princess 🍼

لویی وارد نشیمن شد. هری دوش گرفته بود . دیگه نزدیک نیمه شب بود،زمانی که اگه این چیزا پیش نیومده بود هری باید به خونه بر میگشت. 

لویی با گیجی به هری که روی زمین نشسته بود نگاه کرد . این که بگی نگران بود نیاز به درک خیلی بالایی نداشت. چیس احتمالا خیلی محکم هری رو زده بود. بیبی بیچارش. لویی میدونست که نباید با رفتنش موافقت کنه. 

لویی کنار سابمسیوش زانو زد. هری بهش نگاه کرد، جیغ جیغ کرد و بعد دستاش رو رو به لویی بالا گرفت. اون مرد اخم کرد و به هری کمک کرد بلند شه و روی مبل تو بغلش بشینه. 

"ددی؟" 

لویی سرشو با گیجی تکون داد . هری میخواست بازی کنه؟   
"بله؟"   
لویی با تردید جواب داد. اون خیلی دوست داشت با هری بازی کنه ولی الان نه. اون پسر اسیب دیده بود، پس بازی کردن جزو کارهایی که باید انجام میدادند قرار نمی گرفت. 

"م-میشه تدیمو برام بیاری؟" 

"تدیت؟ هری اینجا چه خبر کوفتی ایه؟" لویی بهش تشر رفت. از صدای بلند دادش اشک تو چشم هری جمع شد. 

"بب-ببخشید ددی." هری نالید و چشمهای خیسشو محکم مالید. 

لویی اهی کشید و چشماهای خودشو با دستاش مالید. نمیفهمید مشکل هری چیه. شاید به خاطر اون مشتیه که تو صورتش خورده.

لویی دراز کشید و هری رو هم کشید کنارش. شاید اگه بخوابند حالش بهتر شه؟ 

هری اب دهنشو قورت داد و لبهاشو جمع کرد. لویی به خاطر رفتار بچگونه ی اون پسر چشماش رو چرخوند، ولی وقتی اون ،انگشت شستش رو بین لبهاش برد ، همه چی براش جا افتاد. 

به پسر شکننده ی توی اغوشش نگاه کرد و روی بینیش رو بوسید. هری نخودی خندید و به مرد بزرگتر نگاه کرد. "اوه، بیبی... تو لیتل شدی، مگه نه؟" 

هری یکم اخم کرد، ولی بعد جیغ کشید و سرشو تکون داد. 

"ببخشید. من متوجه نشدم. میخوای لباساتو عوض کنیم؟ " هری با یه لبخند گنده روی صورتش دوباره سر تکون داد. 

لویی میدونست که اگه اونها بخواند این لایف استایل رو ادامه بدند باید بیشتر ورزش کنه. هری به هیچ وجه سنگین نبود ولی اگه پسر بزرگتر بخواد مدام بغلش کنه و اینور اونور ببرتش...

لویی به راحتی پسر کوچولو رو از روی مبل بلندش کرد و سمت اتاق بچه برد. این اولین باره که بعد از خرید این وسایل ازشون استفاده میکردند. 

هری رو روی میز گذاشت و تیشرتش رو در اورد.   
"الان چند سالته، عشق من؟"

"من اینقدر سالمه." هری جیغ میکشه و سه تا از انگشتاشو بالا میاره. 

لویی لبخند زد. "این خیلی خوبه، بیبی . من بهت افتخار میکنم." روی شکم پسر کوچولو رو بوسید و خندشو در اورد. 

لویی هم خندید و به بیبیش لبخند زد.   
"بزار برم وسیله هاتو بیارم، باشه؟' لویی در کمد صورتی کمرنگ رو باز کرد و یه پیژامه ی ابی با خرسای کوچولو از توش بیرون کشید.   
به هری نگاه کرد که داشت با چشمای براقش بهش نگاه میکنه و پاهاش رو تکون میداد . 

"اهم، اره... بیا لباستو تنت کنیم." 

این برای لویی هم جدید بود، ولی به خاطر خواهر و برادر کوچولوش یکم تجربه داشت ، پس کم و بیش میدونست باید چیکار کنه. فقط اینکه نمیدونست هری ازش میخواد چیکار کنه. 

یه پوشک برداشت و جلوی صورت هری نگهش داشت. صورت پسر کوچولو هیچ نشونه ای از ناراحتی نداشت، پس لویی فکر کرد اوکیه که پوشکش کنه.   
وقتی هری بدون هیچ دردسری پوشک شد پسر بزرگتر از روی اسودگی اه کشید. پیژامه ی لیتلش رو تنش کرد و از روی میز بلندش کرد. 

هری دستاشو دور گردنش حلقه کرد و صورتش رو توی شونش فرو کرد. لویی یه بوسه ی اروم روی گیجگاهش گذاشت و همون جور که به سمت اتاقشون میرفتند تو بغلش نگهش داشت. 

"ددی، پستونکم کو؟" هری زیر لبی گفت و با محکم مالیدن چشماش سعی کرد بیدار بمونه. 

لویی زیر لبی قربون صدقه ی پسر کوچولوش رفت و پیشونیش رو بوسید. "من میرم برات میارمش. باشه، بیبی بوی؟" 

لویی از اتاق بیرون رفت و به سمت اتاق بچه دویید ، پستونک و تدی هری رو برداشت و برگشت به اتاقشون . اونجا هری رو در حالی که نیمه خواب بود و شستش رو تو دهنش میمکید پیدا کرد.

به ارومی شست کوچولوش رو بیرون کشید و پستونک رو بین لبهاش قرار داد. هری چشمهاش رو باز کرد و نق زد. دستهاش رو برای لویی دراز کرد. "ددی، بگل؟" با لبهای اویزون گفت. 

لویی تدی بیر رو توی بازوهای کوچولوش گذاشت ، لباساش رو در اورد و در حالی که هری رو تو بغلش میگرفت وارد تخت شد. از این که هری چقدر راحت و سریع سر خورده بود متعجب بود. اینکه بدون هیچ خجالت و نگرانی ای اینجوری رفتار میکرد.   
"حالا بخواب بیبی. خیلی خسته شدی." 

"شف فخیو ددی." هری تو خواب وبیدار گفت . 

لویی اروم خندید و روی سر هری رو بوسید و به خودش نزدیکترش کرد "خوابای خوب ببینی پسر کوچولو."

🌸🌸🌸

وقتی لویی صبح روز بعد از خواب بیدار شد،هری روی سینش پهن شده بود و پفهای اروم از بین لبهاش بیرون میومد. پستونک ابیش کنار بالشش و بالای سر لویی افتاده بود.   
هنوزهم تدی بیرش رو محکم تو بازوهاش گرفته بود، پس لویی فکر کرد احتمالا باید هنوز لیتل باشه. 

پسر بزرگتر گوشیش رو انلاک کرد و به ساعت نگاه کرد ، ساعت ۱۱ بود، که یعنی باید کم کم بلند شند. 

لویی با ملایمت شونه ی هری رو تکون داد، پسر کوچولو ناله ای کرد و تو جاش چرخید.   
"بیبی، پاشو . قراره برات پنکیک درست کنم." چشمای هری باز شدند و اون رنگ سبز و معصوم که لویی عاشقشه مشخص شد. 

"صبح به خیر ددی." پسر کوچولو همون جور که دستش رو روی ملافه میکشید زمزمه کرد. 

لویی حدس زد که احتمالا داره دنبال پستونکش میگرده، پس از روی بالش برش داشت و اونو توی دهن هری فرو کرد. 

سابمسیوش رو بلند کرد ، با یه دست روی پهلوهاش نگهش داشت تا با دست دیگه در رو باز کنه. 

وقتی کار درست کردن پنکیکها تموم شد ، اونهارو تو یه بشقاب ریخت و جلوی هری که کنارش نشسته بود گذاشت و مشغول خوردن پنکیکای خودش شد. 

"ددی، برام میبری؟" هری به پنکیکاش اشاره کرد. 

لویی سریع چاقو چنگالش رو گرفت "ببخشید بیبی بوی. یادم رفته بود." یه تیکه از پنکیک رو سر چنگال گذاشت و در حالی که صدای هواپیما در میاورد سمت دهن هری برد. هری خنده ی لوسی کرد و دهنشو وا کرد تا غذا پرواز کنه و بره توش. لقمشو با سر و صدا و خوشحال جویید و به لویی نگاه کرد. 

لویی اروم خندید و لپشو بوسید. "تو پرستیدنی ای." هری بهش لبخند زد و در حالی که لویی بهش خیره شده بود هر دو مشغول خوردن صبحانشون شدند. 

لویی خیلی درباره ی لیتلها نمیدونست و نمیخواست که همه چیزو خراب کنه ، پس تصمیم گرفت از کسی کمک بخواد. 

"میخوای حموم کنی بیبی بوی؟" هری با خوشحالی سر تکون داد و روی صندلیش بالا و پایین پرید. 

لویی بغلش کرد ،بردش سمت حموم و گذاشتش روی سینک. وان رو با اب داغ پر کرد و بعد از اینکه دمای اب رو چک کرد یکم شامپوی توت فرنگی توی اب ریخت که باعث شد اب توی وان کفی و رنگ اب یکم صورتی شه. 

هری رو لخت کرد و بهش کمک کرد تا بره توی وان. به یه سری دلایل عجیب و غریب ، حتی نیاز نبود واسه ی سفت نشدن تلاشی کنه. به هر حال، هری احساس میکرد لیتله و این حس اشتباهی بهش میداد. مخصوصا که هری هیچوقت درباره ی چیزای جنسی تو حالت لیتل بودنش چیزی نگفته بود. 

لویی اسباب بازی های حموم هری که شامل چند تا حیوون دریایی و یه کشتی میشد رو توی وان انداخت. هری از روی سورپرایز جیغ کشید.

لویی کنار وان نشست . "ددی باید به یکی تلفن کنه. زود بر میگردم. " هری سر تکون داد و شروع به بازی کردن با اسباب بازیاش کرد و برای هر کدومشون صداهای مختلف در میاورد. 

لویی درک نمیکرد که پدر و مادر خونده ی هری چطور میتونستند انقدر باهاش بی رحم باشند. اگه این ، جوری بود که توی اون سن و سال رفتار میکرده، تنها کاری که لویی باهاش میکرد این بود که تمام روز بغلش کنه و ببوستش. 

لویی تلفنش رو برداشت و شماره ی دوستش رو گرفت. "لویی ، رفیق حالت چطوره؟" 

"ایتن، من خوبم ، مرد. خیلی وقت گذشته. تو و سازا چطورید؟" 

"جفتمون خوبیم. ممنون. حالا چرا بهم زنگ زدی؟ نه اینکه ناراحت باشما. " 

"خب ... من یه ساب... گرفتم؟ و اون میخواد لیتل باشه. در واقع الان که ما داریم حرف میزنیم هم لیتله، ولی من هیچ وقت لیتل نداشتم و نمیدونم باید چیکار کنم. سارا لیتل توئه و تو خیلی چیزا دربارش میدونی. پس فکر کردم شاید بتونی کمکم کنی." 

ایتن اروم خندید . "میام اونجا، در حال حاضر سارا بزرگه پس مشکلی نداره. تا یه ساعت دیگه اونجام." 

"مرسی مرد. تو بهترینی." 

"میدونم، لو. میبینمت." 

لویی تلفن رو قطع کرد و برگشت توی حموم. 

هری شامپو رو پیدا کرده بود و همونجور که داشت میریختش روی اسباب بازی هاش از ته حنجرش جیغ میکشید. 

لویی خندش گرفته بود. نه میخواست و نه میتونست سر مسئله ی به این کوچیکی عصبانی بشه. بطری صورتی رنگ رو از دست هری در اورد و اون رو روی یکی از قفسه های بالا و دور از دسترس هری گذاشت. 

هری لباشو جمع کرد و دستش رو سمت شامپو دراز کرد ، ولی لویی همونجور که لباسهاش رو در میاورد سرش رو تکون داد. "نه سوویتی. نمیتونی با اون بازی کنی."   
هری اه کشید ولی شکایتی هم دربارش نکرد. 

لویی توی وان و پشت هری نشست و دستش رو دور کمرش حلقه کرد. "خب، اسباب بازیات دارن چیکار میکنن؟" پرسید و کردن هری رو بوسید. 

"دالن میلن تو یه جزیله.(دارن میرن تو یه جزیره.)" هری از پشت پستونکش گفت و یه وال ، یه فُک و خرچنگ رو توی قایق ابی، زرد گذاشت. 

"هممم، و وقتی رفتن اونجا قراره چی کار کنن؟" 

"دوستاشون اوندان! دَلاده نداتشون بدن.( دوستاشون اونجان!قراره نجاتشون بدن.) 

"اوه، چقدر سخاوتمند." !!

هری سرشو با گیجی برگردوند. "سخالدمن؟" 

"اره. یعنی شیرین، بیبی. اونها خیلی مهربونن که اینکارو واسه دوستاشون میکنند." هری تایید کرد و همونجور که لویی موهاشو میشست قایقشو توی اب حرکت داد. 

"اونا دوستاشونند؟" لویی دستاشو از موهای هری جدا کرد و به چهارتا اسباب بازی دیگه اشاره کرد. 

هری نق زد ، دست لویی رو هل داد و با ناراحتی گفت "تو هنوز نمیتونی ببینیشون." 

لویی هین کشید . دستاشو سریع زیر اب برد تا از شامپو پاک شند و بعد روی چشمای هری گذاشتشون و داد کشید. " ما هنوز نمیتونیم ببینیمشون؟؟؟ اوه، نه. اونا خیلییییی دوررررننندد!" 

هری بلند خندید و سعی کرد دستای لویی رو کنار بزنه. هین کشید و خرچنگش رو برداشت . "اوناشن!" با صدای نازک فریاد کشید. "زود باششششید!" 

فُکش رو برداشت و بعد قایق و پرت کرد تا توی اب چپه شه و لبه ی وان بیفته. 

لویی موهای پسرشو اب کشید و با شیفتگی تماشاش کرد 

هری تمام حیوونا رو روی لبه ی وان چیده بود و همونجور که با تن صداهای مختلف جیغ جیغ میکرد ، دنبال هم میدووندشون. وقتی همه ی اسباب بازی هارو به جا جمع کرد، سمت لویی برگشت و لبخند زد. "همو پیدا کلدن." 

لویی لبخند زد و گونه ی هری رو نوازش کرد. "فقط چون تو بهشون کمک کردی، هری. کلی بهت افتخار میکنم." 

گونه های هری سرخ شدند، خودشو تو بغل لویی چرخوند و سرشو روی سینش گذاشت تا بتونه روی شکمش بخوابه. 

لویی دستهاشو دور بدن پسر کوچولوش حلقه کرد و اونو به خودش نزدیکتر کرد. یه کم توی اون حالت موندند و بعد به ارومی هری رو از خودش جدا کرد. 

"دوست ددی یکم دیگه میرسه اینجا، پرنس کوچولو . بباید بریم و حاضر شیم. " 

چشمهای هری اشکی شدند و سرشو محکم تکون داد.   
لویی صورت هری رو با دستش گرفت و پرسید،  
"بیبی؟ چی شده؟" 

هری هق هق زد، "نموخوام پلنس باشم، لفاً، موخوام پلنسس باشم." 

"اوه بیبی، معلومه که میتونی پرنسس باشی. چرا داری واسه این گریه میکنی، سوییتی؟" 

"مامی بددنسم دفت پسلا نمیتونن پلنسس باشن. میخوام یه پلنسس خوششل باشم، ددی..." 

لویی با مهربونی اشکای پسر کوچولوشو پاک کرد."تو میتونی هرچی که دلت میخواد باشی پرنسس . حالا میخوای از اینجا بریم بیرون و همو بغل کنیم؟" 

هری به سرعت تغییر مود دادو سر تکون داد. تمام اسباب بازیاشو جمع کرد ، فک دریاییش رو بوسید و اونو روی بقیه اسباب بازیا، توی سبدی که به دیوار اویزون بود گذاشت. لویی از این کارش غافلگیر شده بود ولی ، هری یه پسر کوچولوی شیرین و معصوم بود و در کل شلخته نبود. 

پلاگ رو از راه اب بیرون کشید و بدون اینکه هری رو بیرون بیاره شروع به خشک کردن خودش کرد. 

هری گرداب کوچولویی که به خاطر مکش راه اب درست شده بود و نگاه کرد و وقتی صدای مکیده شدن بلندی درست کرد ، بلند خندید. گونه هاشو تو برد و صدای راه اب و تقلید کرد و دوباره زد زیر خنده. 

لویی با ابروهای بالا رفته و یه لبخند بزرگ نگاش میکرد. حوله ی صورتی و نرم هری رو برداشت و دور شونه ی پسر کوچولو پیچید . بعد تو بغلش بلندش کرد و بردش تو اتاق بچه ، خشکش کرد و پوشک و سرهمی نرم خرسیش رو تنش کرد. 

بعد از اینکه لباس های خودش رو هم پوشید هری رو برداشت و با هم به طبقه ی پایین رفتند. روی کاناپه کنار هم نشستند. 

"ددی خوشکل شده. " هری نظر داد. 

لویی لپ هری رو بوسید و دستشو گرفت تا کمکش کنه صاف بشینه. "واقعا، بیبی بوی؟" 

هری سریع سر تکون داد و لویی که عاشق این روی هری شده بود با شگفتی نگاش کرد. 

صدای زنگ خونه لویی رو از خلسه بیرون کشید. عروسک هری رو تو بغلش گذاشت و گفت "الان بر میگردم."

در رو باز کرد و ایتن رو دید که پشت در وایستاده. ایتن محکم بغلش کرد "دلم واست تنگ شده بود رفیق. خیلی وقته حرف نزدیم. 

"اره. خب بیا تو . هری تو نشیمنه. " 

پسرها باهم به سمت نشیمن ، جایی که هری چهارزانو رو مبل نشسته بود رفتند.   
"هی، بیبی. این دوست ددیه."لویی گفت و کنار سابش نشست. 

"سلام هری. من ایتنم." 

"سلام کن پرنسس." لویی وقتی دید هری خجالت کشیده توی گوشش زمزمه کرد. 

هری دست لویی رو گرفت. "س-سلام، ایتن سر(sir)" با صدای اروم گفت و ایتن بهش لبخند زد. 

"یه چیزی درباره ی خودت بهم بگو هری." ایتن به پاهاش اشاره کرد . هری مطمئن نبود ولی لویی اروم هلش داد تا بره و تو بغل ایتن بشینه.   
هری اطاعت کرد و با خجالت از بین مژه هاش به ایتن نگاه کرد.   
"چند سالته هری؟" 

هری سه تا انگشتش رو بالا نگه داشت و لبشو گزید.   
ایتن به عروسک هری اشاره کرد . 

"چه خرس خوشگلی داری، هری. اسمش چیه؟" 

"مستر کادل." هری خرس رو به سینش فشار داد و برای اطمینان به لویی نگاه کرد. 

"اوه، پس که اینطور. بازم عروسک داری؟" 

"ا-اره. بهشون نگو ولی،" هری لبهاشو به گوش ایتن نزدیک کرد. "مستر کادل رو از همشون بیشتر دوست دارم." هری انگشت کوچولوشو رو لبش گذاشت و ایتن در حالی که سر تکون میداد خودشو عقب کشید. 

"قول میدم نگم. حالا چرا اسمشو گذاشتی مستر کادل؟" 

"چون اون دوست داره منو بغل کنه." هری با جیغ و خنده گفت. 

"اووووه، پس عروسکات اسباب بازیای مورد علاقتند؟" 

هری سرشو به چپ و راست تکون داد و سرخ شد. "با ددی بیشتر دوست دارم بازی کنم." 

قلب لویی از این حرف هری گرم شد. اونو از بغل ایتن بیرون کشید و به سینش فشارش داد. "منم عاشق اینم که باهات بازی کنم عروسک. تو پسر کوچولوی شیرین منی، مگه نه؟" هری خمیازه کشید و همون جور که چشماشو میمالید، سر تکون داد. 

"ببرش تو تخت لویی، خوابش میاد. من یکم چایی درست میکنم و بعد باهم حرف میزنیم." 

لویی موافقت کرد، هری رو بلند کرد و بردش تو اتاق بچه تا تو تختش بذارتش. پستونکش رو بین لبهاش گذاشت وانگشتاشو بین فرهای خیسش فرو کرد . 

یهو اشکهای هری روی گونه هاش ریختند و شروع به گریه و کرد . سعی کرد که از جاش بلند شه . 

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید. "هری ، تو خوابالویی." 

"میخوام تو تخت تو بخوابم، لفن." هری با التماس گفت و لویی کی بود که به بیبیش بگه نه. پس، هری رو به سمت اتاق خودشون برد و هری بدون هیچ شکایتی دراز کشید. بالشش رو بغل کرد و دوباره خمیازه کشید. لویی روی فرهاشو بوسید .  
"بلام میخونی ددی؟" هری که چشماش داشتند بسته میشدند خواهش کرد. 

لویی هوم کشید و همونجور که فرهای هری رو از توی صورتش کنار میزد، با صدای اروم شروع به خوندن کرد "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." 

سر هری روی بالش افتاد ، بدنش ریلکس شد و دستش از دور مستر کادل شل شد. 

لویی به پسر کوچولوش لبخند زد ، پرده هارو کشید تا نور اذیتش نکنه و از اتاق بیرون رفت. 

ایتن روی مبل نشسته بود و دو تا فنجون چای و کمی بیسکوییت جلوش بود. لویی نگاه گیجی بهش انداخت ،   
"همه چی سر جای قبلیش بود ." ایتن جواب نگاه گیج لویی رو داد. 

لویی با خنده خودشو کنارش انداخت . "خب، هر چی میدونیو بهم بگو ." 

"خب ، هری پسر شیرینیه. تا اونجایی که دیدم یکم خجالتیه. فکر نکنم از اون بچه های لجباز باشه. "   
لویی سر تکون داد. 

"ولی خیلی بهت وابستست، لو. اون، کاری رو که تو ازش بخوای رو انجام میده و میخواد مدام از تو اطمینان خاطر داشته باشه. این نشون میده که واقعا بهت اطمینان داره. باید مراقب باشی. اذیتش نکن و از این بر علیهش استفاده نکن. " 

لویی اخم کرد. "من هیچوقت اینکارو نمیکنم." 

"اوکی. من بهت چندتا نکته ی اساسی میگم.   
بیشتر وقتا لیتل ها بین 0 تا 6 سالند. اونا وابسته اند و همیشه نیاز به توجه مداوم دارند.   
به نظر میاد هری میتونه خودشو سرگرم کنه، ولی باید بهش خیلی محبت کنی . میتونی باهاش کارهای جنسی کنی ولی قبلش، وقتی بزرگه ازش بپرس."

از اونجایی که لیتل ها خیلی وابسته و نیازمندند، نباید بهشون چیزایی مثل اینکه 'خودت میتونی انجامش بدی یا ترکت میکنم' رو بگی" 

"چیزایی که بهشون ارامش میده رو ازشون نگیر، مثل تدی بییرش . به هیچ عنوان به عنوان تنبیه اونو ازش نگیر ، هری بدون اون نمیتونه تحمل کنه. " 

ایتن یه کم دیگه درباره ی ، عوض کردن و خوابیدن و پوشک کردن و چیزای دیگه توضیح داد. لویی تمام اطلاعات رو تو ذهنش نگه داشت تا بتونه بهترین ددی برای هری باشه. 

لویی و ایتن داشتند درباره ی زندگیاشون صحبت میکردند که از طبقه ی بالا صدای پا شنیدند. چند ثانیه بعد، هری توی چهارچوب در ظاهر شد. 

صورتش از گریه خیس بود و بدن کوچیکش میلرزید. همونجور که هق هق میزد، با یه دستش، محکم دست تدی برش رو تو مشتش فشار میداد و با دست دیگش، چشمای اشکیشو میمالید. 

لویی از جاش پرید و به سمت کوچولوش دویید .   
"بیبی؟" پسر کوچولو رو که داشت به شدت گریه میکرد، توی بغلش نشوند. "چی شده؟" قطره های درشت اشک رو از روی گونش پاک کرد . "خواب بد دیدی، عروسک؟" 

هری هق هق بلندی کرد و سر تکون داد. 

"چه خوابی دیدی؟" 

"اونا میخواستن مستر کادل رو ازم بگیرند."   
هری با گریه گفت و دست لویی رو محکم گرفت. 

لویی، هری رو بیشتر به خودش چسبوند. "اونا کی بودند؟" 

"لولوی گ-گنده ی زشت، با دندونای بزرگ و چشمای سبز و چنگالای گنده و و و-" 

"اوه بیبی. تو نباید بترسی . ددی بهشون اجازه نمیده.   
ددی یه چاله ی بزرگ میکنه و تموم هیولاها رو هل میده اون تو تا دیگه تو و مستر کادلو اذیت نکنن. " 

هری سر تکون داد و لبای لرزونشو گاز گرفت. "یه مشکلم برام پیش اومده، ددی." گفت و دوباره شروع به گریه کرد. 

لویی بهش لبخند زد . "خب پس، ما باید اول عوضت کنیم و بعدش میتونیم یه کارتون دیزنی ببینیم و پیتزا بخوریم. نظرت چیه؟" 

ایتن از جاش بلند شد و موهای هری رو بهم ریخت.   
"من باید برم، سارا منتظرمه." 

"همینجا بشین هزا، من ایتن رو بدرقه میکنم و بعدش کلا مال توام." 

"بای ایتن سر!" 

ایتن مشتاقانه دست تکون داد و با لویی به سمت در خونه رفتند.   
"پسر، نگرانیت برای چیه؟ تو به ددی فوقالعاده ای و هری هم پیشت احساس امنیت میکنه. بعدا باهات صحبت میکنم."   
هردوشون همدیگرو بغل کردند، خداحافظی کردند و لویی پیش هری برگشت. 

پسر کوچولوشو عوض کرد و برش گردوند توی نشیمن تا فیلم ببینند.   
هری وقتی یه عالمه بادکنک از توی خونه بیرون اومد جیغ کشید . با چشمای درشت سبزش به تلویزیون خیره شده بود و هر بار یه سگ میدید ، 'داگی' رو داد میزد. 

اونها پیتزا سفارش دادند و یه فیلم دیگه گذاشتند تا حین غذا خوردن ، ببینند . وقتی فیلم تموم شد لویی اروم باسن هری رو نوازش کرد.   
"وقت خوابه هری." 

هری نق زد ، از دست لویی فرار کرد و پشت کمد قایم شد.  
لویی از رفتار هری سرگرم شده بود. "او هزاا، کجا قایم شدی؟ " 

هری نخودی خندید و دستش رو محکم روی دهنش فشار داد. "بوس و بغل قبل خوابت رو میخوای یا نه؟" 

هری یه هین بلند کشید .از جایی که قایم شده بود پرید بیرون و سمت لویی دویید و خودشو توی بغلش انداخت. 

لویی همونجور که هری رو به اتاقشون میبرد تموم صورتش رو میبوسید .   
لباسهاشو در اورد و خودشو توی تخت کنار هری انداخت. 

هری پستونکش رو توی دهنش گذاشت.  
"ددی، من خسه نیسسم ." 

"هممم، اگه بخوای میتونیم یه فیلم دیگه ببینیم."  
لویی تلویزیون جلوی تختشون رو روشن کرد و هری رو به خودش نزدیکتر کرد. 

اون دو نفر در حالی که به هم چسبیده بودند تلویزیون تماشا کردند ، هری به فیلمی که داشتند میدیدند بلند میخندید . 

پسر توی بازوهای قوی ددیش احساس امنیت میکرد و لویی حس میکرد میتونه از پسر کوچولوش دربرابر هر چی که قراره بهش اسیب بزنه محافظت کنه . 

تا وقتی فیلم تموم شد، هردوشون خوابشون برده بود. کابوس هری کاملا فراموش شده بود و لویی؟ لویی مطمئن بود که میخواد خیلی بیشتر از اینها ، هری رو توی این حالت ببینه. 

لیتل کوچولوی خودشو.

🌈🧡🦄🌈🧡🦄

سلام خوجگلای من. 

اول از همه یه عالمه بوس و جق و کف دستی به هری جان خراب خوشگل عروسکم که کلییییی دیک و پوسی امشب به احترامش ایستادند. 

پسرم داره خود واقعیشو میکنه تو چشم تمام اون بدرد نخورایی که بهش هیت میدن و قضاوتش میکنن و من خیلی خیلی بهش افتخار میکنم .

لو تاپای عزیز مثل خودمم که دیگهههه، لیلیلیلی😂😂

ایشالله اینجا جشن کام اوت پسرامو بگیریمممم😍😍😍

حالا درباره ی فف 

ببخشید که انقدر دیر شد. ولی من نتونستم اون دوستم که قرار بود تو ترجمه کمک کنه رو پیدا کنم و تا خودم همشو انجام بدم طول کشید دیگه. 

راستش به خاطر کرونا و استرس خیلی زیادم ، سرما خوردگی قبلیم که نمیدونم چرا کامل خوب نمیشه، واقعا دست و دلم به کار نمیرفت. ولی هربار ووتا و کامنتاتونو میدیدم میرفتم یکم ترجمه میکردم. پس بدونید که انگیزم از کجا میاد ، هی بهم بدید. 😂😂

دیگه اینکه خیلی مراقب خودتون باشید و لطفا زنده و سالم بمونید. النوور شیپرا دارن زیاد میشن و لریا کم. واسه این فندوم هم که شده مراقبت کنید. 

دوستون دارم بوجی بوجی🌈🧡🦄


	13. 3min rule

کامنت و ووت 😋🥰😘

🌈🧡🦄

روز بعد، لویی با هری توی اغوشش از خواب بیدار شد. سرش پسرش روی سینش افتاده بود و هنوز تدی بیرش رو بین دستاش فشار میداد. 

لویی به پسر کوچولوش نگاه کرد و اروم از توتخت بیرون اومد. بی سر و صدا از اتاق بیرون رفت، جامپرش رو برداشت و از پله ها پایین رفت. 

خودشو به اشپزخونه رسوند تا قبل از بیدار شدن هری یه قهوه برای خودش درست کنه. نمیدونست که اون الان لیتله یا دوباره بیگ شده ، ولی به هر حال میخواست که اماده باشه. 

روبروی بار نشست و از اونجا که کار دیگه ای نداشت گوشیش رو از توی جیبش بیرون کشید. به منشیش زنگ زد و اطلاع داد که به خاطر مسائل شخصی، امروز سر کار نمیره. البته که تنها دلیلش ، هری بود. ولی دلیلی نداشت که منشیش این رو بدونه. 

لویی حس میکرد امروز رو هم باید به مراقبت از هری اختصاص بده. مثلا لیوانش رو با اب سیب پر کنه و تمام روز ، فیلم های دیزنی ببینه . 

ولی این پلان امروز هری نبود. پسر کوچولو با گونه های سرخ ، چشمهای شفاف، موهای به هم ریخته و لبهای اویزون ، وارد اشپزخونه شد. عروسکش توی بغلش نبود و پستونک هم نداشت. 

"صبحت به خیر ، کوچولو." لویی با لحن هیجان زده ای صبح به خیر گفت و به طرف هری رفت تا بلندش کنه، ولی هری سریع یه قدم به عقب برداشت و صورتش سرختر شد. 

هری معذب پشت گردنش رو خاروند؛ "من عااام، یه جورایی دوباره بزرگ شدم؟" 

لویی دستاشو انداخت پایین و همونجور که برمیگشت تا سر جای قبلیش بشینه ، اه کشید. 

"اگه قهوه میخوای بردار، تازه دم کردم. " با ناراحتی غرغر کرد و اینستاشو باز کرد.هری سر تکون داد، یکم از اون قهوه برای خودش ریخت و بدون هیچ کلمه ای روبروی لویی نشست. 

"خب... هری ، درباره ی دیروز ، من-" 

"هوا امروز خیلی خوبه! میشه با نایل بریم یکم قدم بزنیم؟ یکم درباره ی اتفاقی که تو پارتی افتاد، صحبت کنیم؟ "   
لویی به خاطر اینکه حرفش قطع شده بود بهش چشم غره رفت.

"حتما، هری. ولی اول باید درباره ی-" 

"میدونی؟ من همیشه از پاییز و زمستون متنفر بودم. خیلی سرده و دیگه تو کتت احساس راحتی نمیکنی، چون یه جامپرم زیرش پوشیدی؟ خیلی رو مخه. من که ازش متنفرم." 

"باشه. من میخواستم بگم وقتی لیتل بودی من-" 

"یا وقتی شالگردنت اذیت میکنه و اونجور که میخوای رو گلوت نمیمونه و اخرش حس میکنی داری خفه میشی. از اینم خوشم نمیاد. و اینکه گوشات همیشه قرمزند و همینطور دماغت زمستونا خیلی درد میگیرند. "   
هری واسه چرت و پرتای خودش سر تکون داد انگار داره تاییدشون میکنه. 

"هری، حالا بذار من حرف بزنم. میخواستم بگم ک-" 

میدونستی توی زمستون خورشید توی نزدیکترین حالتش به خورشیده؟ به نظرت این عجیب نیست؟ اینکه همه جا روی زمین سرده ، در حالی که باید مثل تابستون باشه؟ " 

تمام مدت لویی داشت بهش چشم غره میرفت و دندوناش رو محکم به هم فشار میداد . دستاش مشت شدند و با چشمای اتیشی به هری نگاه کرد.   
"پس، اگه تو مثلا بخوای... تو استرالیا زندگی کنی، وقتی اینجا تابستونه ، اونجا زمستون میشه؟ یا اگه بخوای-" 

"محض رضای خدا ، دهنتو ببند." لویی مشتشو روی بار کوبید و فریاد زد. 

هری از تو خودش جمع شد و اونم به لویی چشم غره رفت. "نه، من فقط داره سعی میکنم باهات صحبت کنم." 

"هری،" لویی با لحن اخطار گونه ای اسمش رو صدا کرد و سعی کرد با نگاهش بهش اخطار بده که دهنش رو ببنده. 

"تو داری باهام بدجنسی میکنی، من فقط میخوام باهات صحبت کنم و تو هی حرفم رو قطع میکنی." هری داد زد.

"هری ، این اخطار اخره، بذار من صحبت کنم." 

"نه." 

"دیگه بسه، روی زانوهات." 

" نمیخوام، من هیچ کار اشتباهی-" 

"همین حالا، هری."   
صدای نعره ی لویی تو اشپزخونه ی ساکت طنین انداخت.چشماش سخت شده بود و انگار که از پشتشون اتیش زبونه میکشید. 

هری صدای ناله ای دراورد و با بغض توی گلوش از صندلیش سر خورد و روی زمین نشست.   
کنار پای لویی زانو زد و همونجور که لویی داشت بهش نگاه میکرد، به پاهای خودش خیره شد. 

پسر بزرگتر سعی کرد یکم فکر کنه تا اروم شه. روی تیغه ی بینیشو فشار داد .  
"تو سه تا قانون رو شکستی . بهم نگفتی چرا ناراحتی. سرم داد زدی و ازم سرپیچی کردی. برای هر قانون یک دقیقه ، هری. سه دقیقه دوش اب یخ باید ارومت کنه." 

"چ-چی! نه م-من نمی-"

"هری، میخوای بکنمش دودقیقه واسه هر قانون؟ همین الان میری تو حموم و لخت میشی تا من برسم . وقتی تنبیهت تموم شد ، باهم صحبت میکنیم." 

هری به سختی خودش رو از روی زمین بلند کرد و با گونه های سرخ ، به سرعت از اشپزخونه، خارج شد. 

لویی با غر غر یکم دیگه از قهوه ی سردش رو سر کشید و از سردیش صورتش رو جمع کرد. خودشو به طبقه ی بالا رسوند و قبل از رفتن به حموم، یه حوله ی پفی، چندتا لباس گرم با جورابهای پشمی ، یه پتو و دستبندهاش رو از اتاقش برداشت. 

هری رو در حالی که روی سرامیکهای حموم زانو زده بود پیدا کرد. از اونجا که هنوز به خاطر چند دقیقه ی پیش عصبانی بود، بهش تشر رفت. " خوبه که حداقل کاری که ازت خواسته بودم رو انجام دادی." 

"م-من نمیخواستم ازتون سرپیچی کنم، اقا." 

لویی بالای سرش وایستاد ، دستش رو توی موهای هری فرو کرد و سرش رو نوازش کرد.   
هری سرش رو به رون های لویی چسبوند و با لبهای اویزون بهش نگاه کرد. 

"میدونم، بیبی. ولی به هر حال ، تو پسر بدی بودی و پسرهای بد هم تنبیه میشند."   
دوش اب رو باز کرد و دستش رو زیر جریان اب گرفت تا مطمئن شه دماش زیاد نباشه. وقتی از یخ بودن اب راضی شد ، به هری کمک کرد تا بلند شه و با ملایمت سمت اتاقک حمام هلش داد. 

حمام اتاق لویی بزرگ بود و سر دوش اصلی ،چند تا سر دوش کوچیکتر بود که توی سقف تعبیه شده بود . اون میتونست از یکی از دوشها استفاده کنه و یا میتونست یه دکمه رو فشار بده و اینجوری تمام سقف یه دوش بزرگ میشد.

هری با غصه به ابی که از دوش پایین میریخت نگاه کرد. لویی به سمت دیوار کشیدش و دستش رو با دستبند به یه لوله پشتش بست. 

هری لبهاش رو گاز گرفت و چشمهاشو به زمین دوخت. یه جورایی حس میکرد چون اینجوری لخت کنار لویی ایستاده ، معذبه، ولی لویی حتی یکبار هم به مردونگیش نگاه نکرده بود. 

لویی از اتاقک بیرون رفت و استاپ واچ گوشیش رو باز کرد.   
"اماده ای، عروسک؟"   
هری به مخالفت سر تکون داد، ولی ، کی امادست که خودشو بندازه زیر اب یخ. 

لویی دکمه ی استاپ واچش رو هم زمان با دکمه ی دوش فشار داد و چیز بعدی که شنید ، صدای جیغ هری به خاطر اب یخ که روی بدنش میریخت بود. 

هری سعی کرد خودش رو کنار بکشه، ولی دستبندها بهش این اجازه رو ندادند و از اونجا که اب از همه جا میومد، نمیتونست هیچ کار دیگه ای هم بکنه. تنها کاری که ازش بر میومد این بود که چشماش رو ببنده و ارزو کنه تا سه دقیقه تموم شه ،بتونه به سرمای اب عادت کنه.   
هر چند که اینطور نشد و حتی اگه همچین اتفاقی هم میفتاد، لویی دمای اب رو باز هم کمتر میکرد. 

با موهاش که از خیسی روی صورتش ریخته بودند و همونجور که میلرزید به لویی نگاه کرد. 

لویی دمای اب رو چند درجه کمتر کرد.   
"یک دقیقه، فقط دو دقیقه مونده. " 

هری نفس نفس زد و سعی کرد بدن لرزونش رو از مسیر اب یخ دور کنه ، هرچند اینکارش چندان فایده ای نداشت . دندوناش شروع کردن به به هم خوردن و واقعا خیلی خیلی سردش بود.   
سعی کرد یادش بیاره که چرا این شکنجه رو به تو لیست تنبیهاتش نوشته، ولی دلیلش رو پیدا نکرد. 

بدنش رو خم کرد تا از سینه و شکمش در برابر اب سرد محافظت کنه.   
"ا-اقا؟" 

"همیشه میتونی بهم رنگتو بگی ، بیبی."   
لویی پیشنهاد کرد چون در جریان بود که دوش اب سرد اصلا جالب به نظر نمیاد. 

هری به معنی دونستن سر تکون داد ولی حرفی هم نزد. از اونجایی که واقعا قانون رو شکسته بود ، لایق همه ی اینا بود و میخواست که لویی بهش افتخار کنه. 

اون میخواست لویی ببخشدش و این طوری بود که بی دی اس ام کار میکرد.   
همین الان هم خوشحاله که لویی قانون اسپنک کردن رو برداشته بود و دربارش شکایتی نداشت . نمیتونست این تنبیه رو هم خراب کنه. 

"فقط یه دقیق دیگه، بیبی بوی. تا اینجاش رو واسم عالی بودی، مگه نه؟" لویی نزدیکتر رفت تا مطمئن شه پسر کوچولوش خیلی سردش نمیشه. 

هری لبهای بنفش و ابیش رو گاز گرفت و تایید کرد. سرش رو به نشونه ی اطاعت خم کرد. وقتی حس کرد درجه ی اب داره کمتر میشه لرزشش زیاد شد و از دردی که توی ماهیچه های دردناکش میپیچید ، تقریبا جیغ کشید. 

لویی بیست ثانیه قبل از اینکه تنبیه تموم شه کلید دستبند رو از جیبش بیرون کشید و ده ثانیه زودتر دوش رو بست . تو این ده ثانیه هری رو تماشا کرد که چطور بدنش میلرزه و دمای بدنش کم کم متعادل میشه. 

با حوله وارد اتاقک شد و دستبند هری رو باز کرد. حوله رو سریع دور شونه هاش پیچید و پسر یخ زده رو تو بغلش گرفت. 

هری اب دهنش رو قورت داد و سعی کرد بدون اینکه موهاش تیشرت لویی رو خیس کنند خودشو بیشتر تو بغلش جا بده.   
همونجور که میلرزید از بین دندوناش که به هم میخوردن با لکنت گفت:  
"ببخشید که لوس بازی دراوردم. ممنون اقا." 

"پسر خوب من، میخوای بریم لباسات رو تنت کنیم؟ بعدش هم میتونم برات هات چاکلت یا چایی درست کنم؟"   
هری موافقت کرد و گذاشت تا لویی بدنش رو خشک کنه و کمک کنه تا لباس بپوشه. 

لویی هری رو بلند کرد ،با هم به سمت نشیمن رفتند و از اونجا که هری نمیخواست ازش جدا شه ، توی راه از یکی از خدمتکارا خواست تا براشون هات چاکلت درست کنه .

لویی، هری رو روی پاش نشوند و محکم بغلش کرد. پتو رو دور هر دوشون پیچید ،پیشونی سردش رو بوسید و اخم کرد.  
" خیلی که سرد نبود؟ اگه بود بهم میگفتی ، مگه نه؟" 

هری دست لویی رو از زیر پتپ گرفت و زمزمه کرد. " ن-نه. خوب بود." 

لویی سر تکون داد و چشمهاش رو بست . با انگشت شستش اروم اروم دست هری رو نوازش کرد. 

خدمتکار وارد نشیمن شد و نوشیدنی هاشون رو روی میز گذاشت. لویی بهش لبخند زد و هری اروم تشکر کرد. 

لویی خم شد و ماگ هارو برداشت. یکیشون رو توی دستهای هری گذاشت . 

انگشتهای هری دور ماگ حلقه شدند و به لویی که بهش خیره شده بود نگاه کرد و دوباره سرخ شد. 

"خب؟ جریان امروز صبح چی بود؟" 

هری لبهاش رو لیسید و نفس عمیقی کشید. "د-درباره ی دی دی ال بی...." 

شونه های لویی پایین افتادند و صداش به سختی شنیده میشد  
"دیگه نمیخوای ادامش بدیم؟" 

"موضوع این نیست، لو. من فقط احساس میکردم... امروز صبح که دیدمت خیلی خیلی شرمنده بودم . من بیدار شدم و دیدم پوشک پامه و کاملا مطمئن بودم از اتفاقات دیروز خوشت نیومده و فکر کردم که احمقم." 

لویی بی صدا خندید و سر تکون داد. "خدارو شکر!" 

"چی؟" هری که گیج شده بود ، پرسید.

"اه ، هری. چرا همیشه بیش از حد به همه چی فکر میکنی ؟ من عاشقش شدم. هر ثانیه ی لیتل بودنت رو. تو شیرین و پرستیدنی بودی و به من با تمام وجودت اعتماد داشتی، این حس خیلی خوبی داشت." 

"واقعا؟" هری سرش رو چرخوند . لویی سر تکون داد و گونش رو بوسید. 

"اگه میگفتی دیگه نمیخوای انجامش بدی واقعا ناامید میشدم." 

"پس تو میخوای اینجوری زندگی کنی؟ اگه همین الان سر بخورم مشکلی نداری؟" با دیدن خنده ی بی صدای لویی یه گرمای عجیب و غریب توی قفسه ی سینش پخش شد و چشماش برق زدند.

"اگه همین الان سر بخوری، لباسات رو عوض میکنم، اسباب بازیات رو روی زمین میندازم ، بهت یه شیشه شیر میدم و تمام روز باهات فیلمای مزخرف بچگونه تماشا میکنم. هیچوقت نمیدونستم که اینقدر عاشق دی دی ال بیم ." 

هری لبخند زد و یکم از هات چاکلتش خورد. ناگهان زنگ در خونه به صدا در اومد. لوییبا ابروهای بالا رفته، به دری که به راهرو میخورد نگاه کرد . اونا که منتظر کسی نبودند!

"کی بود؟" از خدمتکاری که قبلتر براشون هات چاکلت اورده بود پرسید. 

"نمیدونم اقا، میخواند هری رو ببینند." 

هری سرش رو تکون داد. اون هیچکس رو اینجا نمیشناخت. کی میخواست ببیندش؟ شاید نایل و لیام باشند. 

لویی با نگرانی به پسر کوچیکتر نگاه کرد. روی پاهاش ایستادو ماگش رو روی میز گذاشت.  
"قیافه هاشون چه شکلی بود؟" 

"یه پسر. موهای مشکی و چشمهای ابی داشت و هیکلش به جورایی گنده بود. یه مرد دیگه هم باهاش بود، موهای بلوند داشت و بازوی اون یکی مرد رو محکم گرفته بود." 

"چیس..." لویی هیس کشید و هری همون طور که از نشیمن خارج میشد سر تکون داد که لویی متوقفش کرد. 

"هری، من نمیخوام که تو-" 

"لطفا، لو؟ میخوام ببینم ازم چی میخواد؟ م-میتونم خودم اینکارو کنم." 

هری قدمهاشو به سمت در سوق داد ، به هیچ وجه احساس ترس و نگرانی نداشت، چون میدونست با اینکه لویی دنبالش نیومده باز هم پشتشه و مراقبشه.   
به محض اینکه هری در رو باز کرد یه دسته گل با گلهای سفید و صورتی توی دستاش انداخته شد. چیس با چشمهایی که به زمین دوخته شده بود، رو به روش ایستاده بود. 

"م-من عام..." هری نمیدونست باید چی بگه.

"ببین هری... بابت اون شب متاسفم. من نباید میزدمت ، یا توی دستشویی زندانیت میکردم. اون یه اتفاق بود و من باید جای اینکه عصبانیتم رو روی تو خالی کنم، عذرخواهیت رو قبول میکردم." 

لویی خودش رو به هری رسوند و یکی از دستهاشو برای محافظت دور کمر پسر کوچیکتر حلقه کرد.   
هری به لویی تکیه کرد و با یه لبخند روی صورتش سر تکون داد. بینیش رو توی گلها فرو کرد و از عطر شیرینشون نفس کشید. 

"عیبی نداره چیس. من متوجه نمیشه که چرا اون کار عصبانیت کرد، ولی بیا فراموشش کنیم و ازش بگذریم. باشه؟"   
لویی ، چیس و دومیناتش ، هر سه دهن باز نگاهش کردند.   
دومینات دیگه پرسید.  
"تو به همین راحتی بخشیدیش؟" 

"بله اقا. اون عذرخواهی کرد. چه کار دیگه ای میتونه بکنه. من عاشق این گلها شدم چیس. ممنونم." 

هری گلها رو دست لویی داد و خودشو جلو کشید تا چیس رو کوتاه بغل کنه، چیس با صورت سفید شده جواب بغلش رو داد . 

"ببین هری، من واقعا متاسفم. لویی خوش شانسه که تورو داره." چیس خالصانه گفت. 

لویی، هری رو تو بغلش کشید وباعث شد جیغ بکشه.   
پسر بزرگتر خندید و روی بینی هری رو بوسید و زمزمه کرد. "کاملا موافقم." 

"لویی، هری. من بابت اون اتفاق متاسفم. خواستم بدونید که دارم بهش رسیدگی میکنم. ما دربارش طولانی صحبت کردیم و تنبیهاتش هم غیر منطقی نبودند، مگه نه چیس؟" دومینات چیس ازش پرسید ، چیس در جواب سر تکون داد ویکبار دیگه با لبخند به هری نگاه کرد. 

"فکر کنم دیگه باید بریم، مَستر. باید به کلاس کنترل خشمم برسم."   
اون دو نفر از در ورودی دور شدند، سوار ماشین شدند و قبل از اینکه راه بیفتند یکبار دیگه برای هری و لویی دست تکون دادند. 

"خب... این غیر منتظره بود." لویی درب ورودی رو پشت سرش بست. 

"واقعا بود، مگه نه؟ فکر کنم خوبه که داره کلاسای کنترل خشم میره.این تقصیر خودش نیست که عصبانیتش مغزشو از کار میندازه.   
خوشحالم که دومیناتش ولش نکرد. اگه اینجوری میشد، حس خیلی بدی بهم دست میداد." 

لویی سر تکون داد و همون طور که سمت اشپزخونه میرفت تا برای گلها یه گلدون پیدا کنه، از هری خواست تا توی نشیمن منتظرش باشه.

توی راه اشپزخونه برای خودش لبخند میزد. قلب هری خیلی بزرگ بود . حق با چیس بود. اون واقعا ، به خاطر هری شانس اورده بود.   
حتی اگه پسر کوچیکتر خیلی با مسائل جنسی اشنایی نداشت ، ولی ارزش صبر کردن رو داشت. 

لویی گلهارو توی یه گلدون ابی گذاشت و به اتاق نشیمن برگشت. 

به هری که روی کاناپه نشسته بود نگاه کرد. پتو رو روی بدن کوچولوش انداخته بود ، چشمهاش نیمه خواب بودند و یه لبخند کوچیک روی لبش بود. 

هری دستهاش رو، رو به لویی دراز کرد و خمیازه کشید. 

لویی با شیفتگی بهش لبخند زد، به سمت پسر کوچولوش قدم برداشت و همینطور که تو گوشش زمزمه میکرد، اونو توی اغوشش گرفت. 

''My little Hazza.''

🌈🧡🦄   
هی گایز. 

اینم از پارت جدید. این هنوز ادیت نشده، همین الان تمومش کردم و حوصله ی ادیت نداشتم دیگه. ایشالله فردایی ، پس فردایی. 

ووت و کامنت فراموشتون نشه. 

دیگه اینکه لویی دیوثه و پیسرمو شکنجه میده. بچم که حرفی نزد . فقط نمیخواست حرف بزنه. عن اقا عقده ای بازی دراورد کردش تو اب یخ. 

این لویی رو باید میکرد مسئول شنجه تو گشتاپویی جایی . الاغ😒 

خدایی من اگه تو رابطه ی بی دی اس ام بودم و ساب هم بودم ، اگه دومیناتم بهم میگفت بالا چشمت ابروئه ، به شخصه اسپنکش میکردم و بعدشم توی اتاق بازی با یه دیلدو برقی تو کونش و دستای بسته ولش میکردم تا یادش بمونه باید از کون برینه نه دهن. 

هریم باید گاهی به لویی یاداور کنه.

پارت بعدی اسمات. 

فقط یه موضوعی هست . اینکه من واسه پست گذاشتن زمانی تعیین نکردم. پس لطفا نیاید بگید انقدر گذشته، چرا پست نذاشتی. من شرط ووت و کامنت برای شما نذاشتم. شماهم برای من تایم تعیین نکنید. 

قبلا هم گفته بودم. من بسیار بسیار بسیاااااااارررر گشادم.   
ولی کامنتای خوجگل بذارید که دوستتون بدارم. بوجی بوجی ، فیلاااا


	14. 100% sure

هری ته مداد ابی رنگشو جویید و همون طور که به نقاشی روبروش چشم دوخته بود، مغزش سمت مکالمش با نایل پر کشید. 

از پسر بلوند درباره ی رابطه ی جنسیش با لیام پرسیده بود و درباره ی اینکه توی یه ماه گذشته چه کارایی کردند. 

نایل کارهایی که کرده بودند رو براش لیست کرده بود. هرچند ، اگه به هری میگفت چیکارا نکردند، راحت تر بود. هری از اینکه اون دو نفر چند بار سکس کرده بودند و تو چه پوزیشن هایی سورپرایز شده بود.

حالا از وقتی که مکالمش با نایل، پشت تلفن تموم شد، اخم کرده بود. 

لویی همیشه بهش میگفت مشکلی نداره که منتظر بمونه تا هری امادگیشو پیدا کنه. ولی حالا که شنیده بود، نایل و لیام چقدر زود سکسشون رو شروع کرده بودند، واسه ی اینکه لویی رو مجبور کرده بود منتظر بمونه، یکم حس بدی داشت. 

بیشترین رابطه ای که اونها داشتند این بود که خودشونو با لباس زیرهاشون به هم بمالند. 

اصلا هری منتظر چی بود؟ از دست دادن بکارتش انقدر براش مهم بود؟ این فقط سکسه، مگه نه؟ 

شاید از نظر هری فقط همین نبود. شاید معنیش بزرگ شدن بود؟ یا ترس ازاینکه زیاد درد بکشه؟ ولی اون میخواست یه روزی اینکارو بکنه. و میخواست اولین بارش با لویی باشه. پس منتظر چی بود؟ 

لویی شونه هاش رو فشار داد و ازش پرسید:   
"چیزی داره اذیتت میکنه؟ عشق من؟" 

هری پشت سرش رو به شکم لویی تکیه داد و سر تکون داد. 

لویی یه صندلی بیرون کشید و روبروی هری نشست.  
"خب چی توی فکرته؟" 

"اینکه تاحالا سکس نداشتیم اذیتت نمیکنه؟" هری بعد گفتن این حرف حس کرد یکم سبکتر شده. 

لویی لبشو گاز گرفت و یکی از ابروهاش روبالا انداخت. "نه لاو، اذیتم نمیکنه. من مشکلی ندارم که واسه تو صبر کنم." 

هری چونش رو خاروند و گفت: "اگه من بهت بگم از نظر من ازار دهندست چی؟" 

لویی که حالا کاملا گیج شده بود پرسید: "متوجه منظورت نمیشم، لاو؟" 

"من میدونم که میخوام بکارتم رو از دست بدم و میدونم که میخوام تو ازم بگیریش. فقط نمیفهمم ، حالا که انقدر درباره ی این چیزا مطمئنم ، پس منتظر چی هستم؟" 

"اچ، این موضوعی نیست که بخوای سرسریش بگیری. منظورم اینه که... اره. من هیچ وقت ازت نمیخوام که خودتو به من بدی و فقط در صورتی ازت میگیرمش که خودت بخوای بهم بدیش." 

"من میخوام! واقعا میگم من میخوام-اخخخ." هری سرشو تو دستاش گرفت، نفس عمیقی کشید و پرسید. "تو خودت میدونی که من زیادی درباره ی همه چی فکر میکنم؟" 

لویی به موافقت سر تکون داد و دستهای کوچیکتر هری رو بین دستهاش گرفت. 

هری ادامه داد: " سکس یکی از اون چیزاست. مثلا من میترسم که کلا ارضا نشم. یا خیلی زود ارضا شم و تو هنوز تموم نکرده باشی، یا تو کارت تموم شه و من هنوز-" 

لویی اروم خندید و روی انگشتهای هری رو بوسید.   
"هری... اینکه تو یکم دیرتر یا زودتر از من بیای چیز عادی ایه. ولی اخرش همیشه کار رو در میاریم😂😂 لازم نیست اخرش با سکس تموم شه. میتونیم با یه بلو جاب یا هند جاب تمومش کنیم." 

هری زیر لب خندیدو به لویی لبخند زد و اروم گفت:  
"ولی اینا منو عصبی میکنه..." 

"میدونم، بیبی. ولی تا هر چقدرم که ازش طفره بری، بازم همینقدر ترسناکه."

هری زمزمه وار پرسید:«م-میشه ما؟" 

لویی نفس لرزونی کشید و از جاش بلند شد.   
"هری من- من میخوام که تو ازش مطمئن باشی. یعنی صد در صد مطمئن باشی. نمیخوام ازش پشیمون شی یا-" 

هری هم از جاش بلند شد و دستهاش رو دور گردن لویی حلقه کرد.   
"من میخوامش، لطفا." 

لویی اب دهنش رو به سختی قورت داد و سر تکون داد. لبهاش رو، روی لبهای هری گذاشت و پسر کوچیکتر رو، روی دستهاش بلند کرد و به سمت دستشویی قدم برداشت. 

هری رو روی سینک گذاشت ، در یکی از کابینتها رو باز کرد و همون طور که دنبال چیزی که میخواست میگشت و زیر لبی برای خودش هوم می کشید، گفت:"پیداش کردم." و یه دستگاه انمای ابی رنگ رو بهش نشون داد. 

هری بهش نگاهی انداخت و دهنش رو باز و بسته کرد. 

لویی همین طور که محفظه ی دستگاه رو با اب ولرم پر میکرد، گفت:  
"اون از پایین تمیزت میکنه، دارلینگ. تو ،اون پایین مایینا اصلا تمیز نیستی، یعنی هیچکس نیست." 

هری نفس عمیقی کشید و وقتی لویی ازش خواست، پنتیش رو از پاهاش پایین کشید. 

لویی گفت: "میتونی روی سینک برام خم شی، شیرینم؟ هر وقت احساس ناراحتی کردی بهم بگو."   
با چشمهای پر شده از شهوت به سوراخ جمع شده و صورتی هری نگاه کرد.   
"این شلنگ وارد سوراخت میشه. من اب گرم و میفرستم داخلت، یکم حسش عجیب غریبه . یکم بعد، حس میکنی که باید اب رو بیرون بریزی. بعد اینکه اون کار رو کردی، ما این پروسه رو انقدر تکرار میکنیم تا ابی که ازت خارج میشه تمیز باشه. اوکی؟" 

هری موافقت کرد و به یکی از حوله ها چنگ زد.   
لویی توی محفظه تا جایی که میتونست اب ریخت، سر شلنگ رو یکم لوب مالید و اونو روی سوراخ هری گذاشت. 

وقتی لویی سر شلنگ رو به داخل هل داد، هری هین کشید. گونه های سرخ شده وداغش رو، روی سینک سرد فشار داد و وقتی لویی با فشار دادن تیوب شروع کرد به پر کردن سوراخش، نفس عمیقی کشید . 

لویی، کمی تیوپ رو حرکت داد و وقتی دیگه ابی توش نمونده بود، دستگاه رو از هری جدا کرد، دوباره از اب پرش کرد و کارهای قبل رو دوباره تکرار کرد تا مطمئن شد هری کاملا پر شده. 

پایین کمر هری رو نوازش کرد و وقتی صدای ناله ی پسر رو از حس ناراحت کننده ای که تو پایین تنش داشت، شنید. گفت:"اگه نیاز داری خودتو راحت کنی، میتونی بری دستشویی." 

هری سر تکون داد و تصمیم گرفت یک دقیقه بیشتر تحمل کنه و بعد بره دستشویی و چیزی که داخلشه رو خالی کنه. 

از صدا و رنگ چندش اور ابی که داخلش بود غر غر کرد. لویی که میدونست این پروسه چقدر خجالت اوره چشمهاش رو از پسر جوونتر دزدید. 

وقتی کارش تموم شد، دوباره روی سینک خم شد و گذاشت لویی کارهای قبلی رو روش تکرار کنه.

بعد از سومین بار که اب تمیز ازش بیرون اومد لویی بهش لبخند زد. گونه ش رو بوسید و کمرش رو نوازش کرد.   
"حالا ازت میخوام بری و دوش بگیری. بدنت و موهات رو بشور. ازت میخوام ریلکس کنی و بهش کاملا فکر کنی. میخوام کاملا از مطمئن باشی که چی میخوای." 

لویی با جدیت به هری نگاه کرد و تا وقتی که پسر کوچیکتر با یه بله ی اروم وارد حموم نشده بود، نگاهش رو از روش بر نداشت.   
یه تنپوش پرزدار بنفش رنگ رو روی لبه وان گذاشت و از حمام بیرون رفت تا توی اتاق خواب منتظر برگشتن هری شه. 

از اونجا که هری به اندازه ی کافی تحت فشار بود و ممکن بود کارش طول بکشه، برای از بین بردن برامدگیش تصمیم گرفت یه کم کتاب بخونه. 

کمی بعد، هری که هنوز همون تنپوش تنش بود و موهاش خیس بودند، وارد اتاق شد.   
خجالت زده به لویی نگاه کرد و پاهاش رو، روی هم کشید. 

لویی بهش لبخند زد و به سمتش قدم برداشت تا بتونه دستهاش رو دور ش حلقه کنه . تنپوش رو یکم پایین کشید و زیر گوشش زمزمه کرد.   
"بوی خیلی خوبی میدی، بیبی."   
_خب؟"

"میخوامش ، لویی. میخوام با تو انجامش بدم، و میخوام حالا انجامش بدیم."

لویی گره بند حوله رو از دور کمر هری باز کرد و با چشمهای تیره شده از شهوت بهش نگاهی انداخت.   
در رو قفل کرد . هری رو محکم به در کوبوند و دستهاش رو بالای سرش نگه داشت. ناله ی هری توی دهن پسر بزرگتر، خفه شد. 

دست ازاد لویی روی بدن هری حرکت کرد تا روی رونهاش رسید. دستش رو از روی رونهاش بالتر برد، تا جایی که یک اینچ از برامدگی پوشیده شده با پنتی هری فاصله داشت. کف دستش رو ناگهانی روی اون برامدگی فشار داد.

هری ناله ی دیگه ای سر داد که اون هم توی دهن لویی خفه شد.  
تمام تلاشش رو میکرد تا خودش رو به دست لویی فشار نده، چون خوب میدونست که پسر بزرگتر از این کار خوشش نمیاد. 

لویی با حس تکون خوردن عضو خودش ، تو گلو غرید: "هنوز هیچی نشده اینهمه برام سفت شدی، پرنسس."   
هری رو ، روی تخت هل داد و توی ملافه ها خوابوندش. 

پسر کوچیکتر که میدونست بلاخره این داره اتفاق میفته، با اضطراب لب زیرینش رو گاز گرفت . 

لویی دستهای هری رو بالای سرش چسبوند و لبهاش رو به لبهای گوشتیش چسبوند.   
پسر بزرگتر ، اروم و مطمئن بدنش رو روی بدن هری بالا پایین کرد و باعث شد پسر کوچیک تر به خاطر حس فوقالعادش ثابت بمونه و ناله کنه. 

لویی دستهاشو از هری جدا کرد و اونها رو روی پهلوهاش گذاشت تا جلوی حرکتش رو بگیره.   
هری دوباره هق هق کرد و همون طور که لویی روی گردنش بوسه های خیس میذاشت ، دستهاش رو توی موهای پسر بزرگتر فرو کرد. 

لویی با صدای دورگه توی گوشش زمزمه کرد، "اروم باش بیبی. حواسم بهت هست." 

هری سر تکون داد و لویی رو به یک بوسه ی پر شور کشوند تا شاید این بوسه کمی از استرسش رو کم کنه . 

لویی که متوجه استری پسرش شده بود با حالت ارامش بخشی شروع به نوازش رونهای پسر موفرفری کرد ،  
"عاشقش میشی، فقط صبر کن و ببین." گفت و شروع به مکیدن یه نقطه روی فکش شد. 

هری از روی لذت لرزید و موهای دومیناتش رو کنی محکمتر، ولی نه اونقدر محکم که بهش اسیبی برسه، کشید. لویی توی گلو غرید و شدت مکیدنش رو بیشتر کرد. لبهاش رو از روی فک هری برداشت و با تحسین به کبودی ای که اونجا ایجاد کرده بود نگاه کرد. به ارومی روی کبودی فوت کرد و لرزیدن پسر جوونتر رو تماشا کرد. 

هری نفس زنون، پهلوهاش رو به بالا هل دادو با صدای خفه گفت: " لویی، لطفا." 

لویی نیشخندی زد و حوله رو از روی شونه هاش سر داد.

هری، وقتی که دید لویی حوله رو کاملا از تنش در اورد و روی زمین انداخت ، نفس حبس شدش رو بیرون داد . لبه های پیراهن لویی رو گرفت و کشید تا بهش بفهمونه چی میخواد. 

لویی پرهنش رو از سرش بیرون کشید و اون رو هم روی زمین پرت کرد. اروم خندید و بوسه ی داغی روی گونه ی هری گذاشت. "خیلی مشتاقی، مگه نه؟" 

"م-من ... من میخوامت."   
نمیخواست صداش انقدر مستاصل به گوش برسه ولی وقتی یه ناله از بین لبهاش خارج شد، تمام تلاش هاش به در بسته خورد. 

لویی از جاش بلند شدو بدون اینکه ارتباط چشمیش رو با هری، که با چشمهای گرسنه بهش زل زده بود، قطع کنه شلوارش رو در اورد . 

دوباره خودش رو روی هری کشید، همونطور که پایینتر میرفت روی سینش رو بوسید، وقتی به پنتی خیس از پریکام هری رسید توی گلو غرید. دهنش رو روی دیک پوشیده ی هری گذاشت و باعث شد تا پسر کوچیکتر پهلوهاش رو به سمت بالا هل بده. 

لویی سرش رو از روی عضو سفت شده ی هری برداشت و پهلوهاش رو روی تشک ثابت کرد. 

لویی با لکنت گفت:" ببخشید. 

لویی از زیر مژه هاش بهش نگاه کرد و وقتی دید که هری چقدر مضطرب به نظر میرسه، اخم کرد.   
اروم لباس زیرش رو از پاش در اورد و تصمیم گرفت به خاطر هری هم که شده، اذیتش نکنه. 

هری نفس نفس زد و وقتی لویی کاملا توی دهنش فروش برد، چشمهاش رو روی هم فشار داد . 

لویی زبونش رو روی سرش چرخوند و هری دستهاش رو توی موهای لویی فرو برد، 

لویی سرش رو بالا و پایین کرد، بدون اینکه حتی اشک توی چشمش جمع شه هری رو ته حلقش فشار داد. 

هری نفس نفس میزد و دونه های کوچیک عرق روی پیشونیش شکل میگرفتند. 

لویی با صدای پاپ مانندی از روی برامدگی هری عقب کشید. بلند شد تا باکسرش رو در بیاره و لوب رو پیدا کنه و توی این مدت هری سعی کرد که نفسهاش رو تنظیم کنه . 

به محض پیدا کردن لوب، دوباره توی تخت پرید و پاهای هری رو به ارومی باز کرد.   
هری حس میکرد، دربرابر لویی ، بیش از حد در معرض دیده . 

لویی بوسه ی ارومی، روی رونهای لرزون هری گذاشت و یکم لوب روی انگشتهاش ریخت.

"من باید اول یکم بازت کنم، بیبی. حسش یکم عجیبه و شاید هم یکم دردت بگیره. ممکنه ازش خوشت بیاد و شاید خوشت نیاد. فقط اگر خواستی متوقفش کنیم بهم بگو ." لویی همه چیز رو برای هری توضیح داد، و تا وقتی که هری با تکون دادن سرش بهش نفهموند متوجه شده ، حرکتی نکرد. 

انگشتش رو ، با احتیاط، به سوراخ تنگ هری فشار داد تا به پرنسسش اسیب نزنه. 

هری از جاش پرید و باعث شد لویی کارش رو متوقف کنه.   
"فقط یکم سرده."   
هری سعی کرد لبخند مصنوعی ای بزنه و بهش اطمینان بده. 

لویی که مثل عقاب به هری چشم دوخته بود، انگشتش رو کامل، داخل کرد .  
همونطور که نگاه خیرش رو از روی صورت پسر کوچیکتر بر نمیداشت، انگشتش رو اروم تکون داد.

هری فین فین ارومی کرد. لویی کارش رو متوقف کرد و دست ازادش رو روی گونه ی هری گذاشت که باعث شد چشمهاش و باز کنه و قطره های اشک اروم از گوشه ی چشمهاش روی گونش سر بخورند. 

لویی، کمی به جلو متمایل شد و بوسه ای روی پیشونی هری گذاشت. زمزمه وار پرسید: " مشکل چیه، پرنسس؟" 

هری سرش رو بالا برد و روی گلوی لویی رو بوسید. با صدای لرزونی که لویی رو نگران میکرد جواب داد: "م-میترسم." صداش به حدی میلرزید که باعث نگرانی لویی شد.

"اوه، دارلینگ. ما میتونیم همینجا متوقفش کنیم. تو مجبور نیستی این کار رو انجام بدی. من در هر صورت میپرستمت." 

"من میخوامش لو. لطفا تمومش نکن؟ ف-فقط، لطفا بهم بگو ب-باید چیکار کنم؟" 

لویی حرکات انگشت هاش رو از سر گرفت و با ارامش جواب داد: "مشکلی واست پیش نمیاد، اوکی؟ فقط ریلکس کن تا خیلی دردت نگیره."   
هری سر تکون داد و دوباره به بالش تکیه کرد. 

لویی همونطور که روی لبهای هری رو میبوسید یک انگشت دیگه هم اضافه کرد. با اینکه هری هنوز هم زیرش میلرزید، ولی لویی میتونست ریلکس شدنش رو حس کنه.   
زیر لب زمزمه کرد: " پسر خوب." 

هری به خاطر تعریف لویی سرخ شد و وقتی فهمید داره کارشو درست انجام میده بدنش ریلکس تر شد. 

لویی، از شدت تمرکز ، برای پیدا کردن عصبی که میتونست هری رو توی ثانیه ای از هم بپاشونه، اخم کرده بود. با انگشتهاش قیچی زد تا بتونه هری رو برای انگشت سوم اماده کنه.  
ناله ی اروم هری نشونه ی این بود که برای انگشت سوم امادست. هری که حس سوزش کمی که توی بدنش پیچیده بود، یخ زد و لویی که انگشتهاش رو برای اسیب ندیدن هری، خیلی اروم حرکت میداد بهش یاداوری کرد؛ " یادت باشه چی بهت گفتم." 

هری یهو هینی کشید و با چنگ زدن به پشت لویی، اونو به خودش نردیک تر کرد. 

لویی نیشخندی زد و با انگشتش پروستات هری رو فشار داد. 

هری دیگه نفس نمیکشید. سرش رو عقب انداخته بود، چشمهاش رو بسته بود و دهنش باز مونده بود. 

لویی، انگشتهاش رو به ارومی روی نقطه ی حساس پسر کوچیکتر حرکت داد و هری، که حالا چیز بیشتری از انگشتهای دومیناتش رو میخواست، نفسش رو لرزون بیرون داد. 

"ل-لویی، لطفا. بیش-بیشتر میخوام."

لویی، که حالا نبض زدن عضو خودش رو، برای حس کردن هری احساس میکرد، زمزمه وار پرسید: "اره؟ میخوای چیکارت کنم، بیبی؟" 

هری با گریه جواب داد:"تورو داخل خودم میخوام. لطفا!" 

"اوکی، اوکی. اروم باش، بیبی بوی. حواسم بهت هست."   
لویی انگشتهاش رو از توی هری بیرون کشید و با ملافه پاکشون کرد. 

یه کاندوم برداشت، بستش رو پاره کرد و روی عضو خودش کشید . یکم لوب روش ریخت و اون رو روی سوراخ بسته ی هری گذاشت. 

سریع یه پتو برداشت و روی بدن خودشون کشید تا شاید این یکم هری رو اروم تر کنه.   
"تو کاملا ازش مطمئنی؟" 

هری که فقط میخواست، لویی رو داخل خودش حس کنه، چند بار سر تکون داد . 

لویی اروم خودش رو به داخل فشار داد و لبش رو به لبهای هری چسبوند تا تمام ناله ها و جیغ های از روی درد پسر کوچیکتر رو قورت بده.   
بذارید اینجوری بگیم که لویی به هیچ عنوان کوچیک نبود. حدودا هفت و نیم اینچ، و خیلی هم کلفت بود.   
بعد از اینکه کامل وارد هری شد، به صورتش نگاه کرد. 

هری چشمهاش رو محکم بسته بود. اشکهاش روی گونه هاش جاری بودند و محکم لبش رو گاز میگرفت. 

لویی لب پایین هری رو بین انگشتهاش گرفت و از بین دندونهاش، بیرون کشید. کمی خون روی انگشتهاش دید.

مرد بزرگتر اخم کرد و شروع کرد روی تمام صورت هری بوسه های ریز گذاشتن. 

هری ریز ریز خندید و انگار که فراموش کرده باشه، یه دیک داخلشه، صورت لویی رو عقب زد .   
این تا وقتی بود که لویی کمی حرکت کرد. خنده ی هری بند اومد و اروم ناله کرد. بدنش کم کم به وجود یک جسم دیگه توی خودش عادت میکرد. 

لویی باسنش رو تکون داد تا قبل از اینکه ضربه هاش رو شروع کنه. هری بیشتر بهش عادت کنه . دیکش رو به یکباره بیرون کشید و بعد اروم داخل کرد که باعث شد هری با صدای بلندی ناله کنه.   
لویی چندبار اینکار رو تکرار کرد تا هری کاملا بهش عادت کنه. بعد شروع به ضربه زدن داخل سوراخ هری کرد. 

هری، بدن لویی رو به خودش نزدیک تر کرد و روی شونش رو محکم گاز گرفت تا هیچ صدایی از خودش بیرون نده. 

هرچند که لویی اصلا از از این موضوع راضی نبود. سر هری رو عقب کشید و لبهاش رو به پشت گوشش چسبوند. 

"ازت میخوام هر چقدر میخوای پر سر و صدا باشی، بیب. تو این خونه هیچوقت صدات رو خفه نمیکنی، فهمیدی؟" 

هری میخواست که جوابش رو بده، ولی همین که دهنش رو باز کرد تا حرف بزنه، لویی ضربه محکمی به پروستاتش زد. ناخن هاش رو توی شونه ی لویی فرو برد و جیغ خفه شده ای از بین لبهاش خارج شد. 

لویی دوباره همون نقطه رو هدف گرفت تا بتونه اون صدا ی فوق العاده رو باز هم بشنوه. با ضربه ی بعدی، این بار یک صدای بین ناله و هق هق از هری بیرون اومد.

لویی با حس باز و بسته شدن دیواره های سوراخ هری دور دیکش ناله ای کرد . روی لبهای هری رو بوسید. حالا هر دو نفر توی دهن هم نفس نفس میزدن. 

"ا-اوه، لو." هری صورتش رو توی گردن عرق کرده ی لویی فشار داد و صداش مثل زمزمه بیرون اومد. 

لویی توی گلو غرید و خودش رو محکمتر ، توی هری کوبید. یا اینکه ضربه هاش ملایم بودند، ولی با این حال تمام بدن پسری که زیرش خوابیده بود میلرزودند." 

"حس خوبی داره بیبی، مگه نه؟ تو خیلی تنگی، خدایا، اینجوری خیلی خوشگلی، هری." 

هری ناخن هاش رو پشت لویی کشید، خط های قرمزی روی کمرش درست کرد. "اوه خدای من، لوییی!" 

لویی کبودی تیره ی دیگه ای، زیر خط فک هری درست کرد. " نزدیکی، بیب؟" 

"نمی-نمی دون-"   
وقتی که لویی دستش رو پایین برد و دستش رو دور دیک هری حلقه کرد، هری از ته گلوش ناله ی بلندی سر داد و سرش رو عقب انداخت. پوست شیری رنگ گردنش در معرض دید لویی قرار گرفت.

ولی لویی یه گردن هری توجهی نکرد، به جاش لبهاش رو روی نوک سینه های پسر کوچیکتر گذاشت. 

هری نفس بریده ای کشید و لرزید، لذتی که میگرفت انقدر زیاد بود که باعث میشد جلوی چشمهاش نورهای سفیدی ببینه. 

لویی با صدایی که از شدت لذت دورگه شده بود تو گوشش زمزمه کرد:"میتونی هر وقت که دلت بخواد بیای." 

هری در جواب دوباره و دوباره نالید. 

لویی نوک سینه ی دیگه ی هری رو گاز گرفت و همین باعث به اوج رسیدن پسر شد. رگه های سفید و داغ مشت لویی و شکم خودش رو پوشوندند. 

باز و بسته شدن سوراخش دور لویی باعث شد که پسر بزرگتر ناله ای کنه ،سرش رو به عقب پرتاب کنه و اون هم به اوج برسه. 

لویی چند تا ضربه ی دیگه توی سوراخش زد و در نهایت خودش رو کنار هری روی تخت انداخت. 

هری سعی کرد نفس هاش رو تنظیم کنه. لویی کاندوم رو بیرون کشید و با خستگی روی سینه ی پوشیده از کام هری رو پاک کرد. 

لویی کنار هری دراز کشید، دستش رو گرفت و روش بوسه ای گذاشت.   
هری بهش نگاه کرد و لبخند زد.

پسر کوچیکتر کاملا از هم پاشیده به نظر میومد. لبهاش ورم کرده بودن، روی گردن و سینه هاش پر از لاو بایت بود ، چشمهاش درشت و موهاش به هم ریخته بود. 

"خب، اونقدرام بد نبود مگه نه؟ تو خیلی هم دیر ارضا نشدی." 

هری ضربه ای به قفسه ی سینش زد و نالید. " اصلا هم خنده دار نیست، لو." 

لویی پسر کوچولو رو روی بدن خودش کشید، پیشونیش رو بوسید و زمزمه کرد. "تو پرفکتی، بیبی." 

مدتی رو کنار هم و در سکوت دراز کشیدند تا هری سکوت رو شکست. "وای ، این هیچ وقت خسته کننده نمیشه؟ سکس رو میگم." 

لویی خندید و سرش رو تکون داد. "من میتونم از این خیلی بهترش کنم، لاو. امشب باهات اروم و ملایم بودم." 

هری سرفه ای کرد و صورتش اروم اروم سرخ شد. "ا-اوکی، فکر نمیکردم این- از این ش-شدید تر هم میشه؟" 

"معلومه عروسک. فقط نمیخواستم برای اولین بارت، باهات خیلی خشن باشم. من میتونم هر وقت بخوام کاری کنم که برام گریه کنی و بهم التماس کنی . حالا خودت به زودی میفهمی." 

لویی یکی از انگشتهاش رو توی سوراخ گشاد شده ی هری فرو کرد و از صدای ناله ی نرم پسر تقریبا دوباره سفت شد. 

با انگشتهاش صورت هری رو نوازش کرد و وقتی دید چشمهاش دارند سنگین میشند، لبخند زد. اروم زمزمه کرد. "های." 

هری جواب داد؛ "های" و دست لویی رو بوسید. 

لویی لبخند دیگه ای زد و بدن پسر کوچولوش رو به سینه ی لختش چسبوند.   
"بخواب عشق من، خسته ای." 

هری با تنبلی لبخندی زد .

"ممنونم لو. هیچوقت ازش پشیمون نمیشم.

🦄🌈🦄🌈 

لی لی لی لی لی ، پیسرمان عروس شد.  
خدایی خیلی نازک نارنجی بود. من جا لویی بودم یه جور میکردمش صدا سگ بده😍😍😍😂

اوکی من رسما از اسمات ترجمه کردن متنفرم. لامصب به هیچ صراطی مستقیم نیست. از الانمهی راه به راه اسماته. خلاصه که به فاک رفتم اساسی.

گایز این سری سعی کردم یه مدل دیگه ترجمه کنم که بیشتر فارسی طور باشه و نگارشش بهتر باشه.( که خیلی هم سخت بود) واسه همینم یکم زیادی طول کشید.   
حالا بهم بگید این مدلی بهتر بود یا قبلی. 

ادیتم نکردم چون خسته بودم دیگه. پس اگه جاییش مشکلی بود چه تو جمله بندی و چه هر چیز دیگه لطفا بهم بگید تا درستش کنم . 

الان دیگه چیزی یادم نیست بگم جز اینکه میدوستمتون. بوس بوس🦄🧡🌈


	15. The day after

"مثل سگ پشیمونم."   
ساعت دو بعد از ظهر بود و لویی تازه از سر کار برگشته بود. مرد بزرگتر اروم خندید، قدم هاش رو به سمت هری سوق داد و کنارش، روی کاناپه نشست. موهای هری رو به هم ریخت و گفت:   
"نگو که منو به خاطرش سرزنش میکنی. من چندبار ازت پرسیدم که مطمئنی یا نه." 

هری با لحن مسخره کننده ای گفت: "واسه ی سکس نیست که پشیمونم، لوییس." 

لویی که کاملا گیج شده بود پرسید: "پس واسه چی؟" 

"این!" هری از جاش بلند شد و شروع به قدم زدن، نه. لنگیدن، توی اتاق کرد و موقع نشستن با درد نالید. 

لویی دستش رو روی صورتش گذاشت تا نیشخند روی لبهاش رو بپوشونه. وقتی چشم غره ی هری رو دید، برش داشت و سعی کرد تا جایی که میتونه جدی به نظر برسه.   
همونجور که رونهای هری رو ماساژ میداد گفت؛  
"ببخشید بیبی. میدونم چه حسی داری." 

پسر کوچیکتر خودشو روی پاهای لویی کشید تا تمام حواسش رو بهش بده. با کنجکاوی پرسید؛ "منظورت چیه؟" 

لویی لبخندی زد و بازوهاش رو دور کمر هری حلقه کرد، سرش رو کج کرد و لبهاش رو به هم فشرد.   
"خب، میدونی ؟ یه زمانی بود که منم باکره بودم."

"اون که معلومه، ولی منظورت از اینکه ب-باس- تو برای اولین بارت باتم بودی؟" 

"جی، میخوای بری رو پشت بوم داد بزنی؟ اره، اینکارو کردم. طرف بهم گفت کونم واسه ی تاپ بودن زیادی بزرگه، پس باتم شدم. ازش متنفر بودم، پس از اون به بعد همیشه تاپم. دیگه هیچوقتم باتم نمیشم، خدایا ، اون خیلی رو مخ بود." 

هری پیشونیش رو روی ترقوه ی لویی گذاشت و زد زیر خنده.   
"اوه، این بهترین چیزیه که تو عمرم شنیدم! تو باتم بودی؟ این حتی نمی- اصا چطور همچین چیزی ممکنه؟" 

لویی که حالا اونم داشت با هری میخندید سرشو تکون داد.  
"نه ، نیست. اصلا ممکن نیست. من اونقدر معذب و نا راحت بودم که حتی ارضا هم نشدم." 

هری، که شونه هاش از شدت خنده میلرزید، دستاش رو روی صورتش گذاشت و قهقهه زد.   
"شاید باسنت، مثل باسن باتم ها باشه، ولی شخصیتت کاملا تاپه. بحثی هم نداریم." 

"تو که منو تو ۱۷ سالگیم ندیدی، بذار بهت نشون بدم." 

لویی، هری رو روی کاناپه گذاشت و روبروی قفسه ی پایینی کتابخونه زانو زد. انگشتهاش روی یه سری کتاب حرکت کردند و در اخر یک البوم بزرگ ابی رنگ رو از بینشون بیرون کشید. 

یکی از صفحه های البوم رو باز کرد و روی پاهای هری گذاشتش"اینجا تقریبا ۱۸ سالمه." 

هری چند ثانیه ای به عکس نگاه کرد و دوباره زد زیر خنده . "اون موقعا تویینک ترین بودی! خیلی خیر واقعیه." 

لویی یه کم سرخ شد و همونطور که کنار سابش مینشست، صدای هوفی از خودش دراورد.   
"منو اینجوری صدام نکن. هیچم تویینک نبودم." 

"الان دیگه نیستی. الان بیشتر شکل ددی هایی، ولی اون موقع ها ... از منم تویینکتر بودی." 

"ولی من مثل باتم ها رفتار نمیکردم. فقط چون دوست پسرم از من قد بلند تر بود و سرشونه هاش پهن تر بود، دلیل بر تاپ بودنش نبود." 

"نه، ولی... اگه من این ورژن تورو جلوی خودم میدیدم، جرش میدادم."

لویی لبهاشو لیسید و البوم رو از روی پاهای هری، روی زمین انداخت.   
هری رو روی کاناپه هل داد و توی چشمهاش خیره شد. 

گوشه ی راست لب هری روبوسید و پرسید؛ "واقعا؟"  
اروم اومد پایینتر و روی فک و گردنش بوسه گذاشت. با لحن تهدید کننده ای دوباره پرسید؛   
"پس جرم میدادی، بیبی بوی؟" 

هری اهی کشید و انگشتهاش رو توی موهای لویی فرو برد. "لو."

"تو منو جرم نمیدادی لاو. حتی اگه میخواستی هم نمیتونستی. هر چند من، هم میتونم جرت بدم و هر وقت که دلم بخواد هم جرت میدم." 

هری نالید و وقتی لویی بین پاهاش قرار گرفت پاهاش رو دور کمرش حلقه کرد.   
لویی تو گلو غرید؛ "بهم اجازه میدی، شیرینم؟ اجازه میدی به تخت ببندمت و پارت کنم؟" 

هری سرشو تکون داد و زمزمش با ناله بیرون اومد؛ "ه-هنوز به خاطر دی-دیروز حساسم." 

"خب؟ این همه چیزو هات تر هم میکنه. بهم دروغ نگو، هری. تو عاشقشی." میتونست لرزش بدن هری رو زیرش احساس کنه. جوری که پسر کوچیکتر نالید و بدنشو بالا کشیدو به لویی مالید.

لویی با هری توی بغلش نشست. تیشرت پسر کوچیکتر رو از سرش بیرون کشید و پنتی و جورابای ساق بلندش رو در اورد. 

هری به خاطر حس هوای سرد روی بدنش لرزید، ولی در همون حین، با حس لبهای لویی که نقطه ای روی شونش رو میمکید حس گرمای مور مورکننده ای توی بدنش پخش شد . 

دستهای لویی، روی تمام بدن لخت هری میچرخید. میخواست هر نقطه ای از اون پوست سفید سرامیکی رو لمس کنه. 

وقتی دستهای لویی دور عضو سفت شدش حلقه شد، هری ناله ای کرد و با لکنت گفت: "اقا، لطفا." 

"میخوای پارت کنم؟ میخوای کاری کنم که گریه و التماس کنی، بیبی؟ کار کنم که جیغ بکشی؟" 

هری هق هقی کرد و با تموم سرعتی که ازش بر میومد سر تکون داد. 

لویی، هری رو، روی خودش کشید و بلند شد، 

گردن هری رو گاز گرفت و پرسید:"میخوای بریم تو اتاق خواب یا اتاق بازی، لاو؟" 

"مهم نیست کجا." 

"پس میریم اتاق بازی. میخوام به اونجا هم عادت کنی." 

شاید برای بعضی ها عجیب باشه که چرا هری میخواست بعد دیشب دوباره سکس کنه. ولی لویی دیشب بهش نشون داده بود که چقدر بهش اهمیت میده و احساسات هری براش مهمند . هری به دونیناتش اعتماد داره و لویی هم بهش احترام میذاره، و این چیزیه که هر رابطه ی سالمی نیاز داره. 

لویی تو گوشش زمزمه کرد "بریم اول تمیزت کنیم، عروسک." 

هری ناله ای کرد و سرشو تکون دادژ "خودمو تازه تمیز کردم، اقا. میخواستم واستون تمیز باشم." 

لویی تو گلو غربد و انگشتهاشو توی پهلوهای هری فرو برد، انقدر محکم که مطمئن بود جای انگشتاش روی پهلوهای پسر کوچیکتر کبودی ایجاد میکنه. 

هری رو با خودش به سمت اتاق بازی برد که قفل درش رو از قبل باز گذاشته بود. البته نه اینکه برنامه ای واسه اونجا رفتن ریخته باشه، فقط صبح قبل از رفتنش به سر کار بازش کرده بود به امید اینکه توی ۲۴ساعت اینده بتونه ازش استفاده کنه. 

هری رو، با ملایمت روی ملافه های ابی ابریشمی گذاشت و همونجور که تمام بدنشو از زیرنگاهش میگذروند لبهاشو گزید.

هری روی کمرش، روی ملافه ها خوابیده بود و تمام بدنش ریلکس بود، که این لویی رو به شدت تحریک میکرد. 

هری تو نگاهش کاملا سابمسیو و تسلیم و زیبا بود. هیچ احساس شرمی از لویی نداشت و کنارش احساس امنیت میکرد، و هیچ افتخاری بالاتر از این برای دومینات وجود نداشت. 

لویی مچ پاهای هری رو گرفت و اونو با سرعت به روی شکم برگردوند. "روی دست و زانوهات. باسنت رو برام بالا نگه دار عروسک." 

هری، کاری رو که بهش گفته شده بود انجام داد و به خاطر اینکه انقدر جلوی لویی نمایان بود، ناله ای کرد. 

لویی به سمت کمد بزرگی که توی اتاق بود رفت و درش رو باز کرد. یه وسیله ی نا اشنا و یه جفت دستبند نرم،(چون نمیخواست مج دست هری اذیت شه، تنها قسمتی از بدن پسر کوچکتر که میخواست بهش اسیب بزنه، سوراخش بود.) از توش بیرون اورد و در حالی که بلیزر و پیراهنش رو در می اورد، به سمت تخت برگشت.

بعد از اینکه دستبندها و لوب و کاندوم رو روی تخت، بین زانوهای هری گذاشت. خودش رو پشت هری جا داد و دستهاش رو روی لپ های باسنش قرار داد. 

نقطه ای از پشت کمر هری رو بوسید و زیر لب نالید؛ "تو برام خیلی خوبی هری. خیلی خوب به نظر میای." 

اروم بوسه هاش رو به سوراخ جمع شده و صورتی هری نزدیک کرد، که این باعث اخم پسر کوچیکتر شد.   
"لو؟ داری چیکار می- ا، اوه گاااد." وقتی زبون لویی رو حس کرد که داره دور سوراخش میچرخه داد کشید که باعث شد لویی نیشخند بزنه و لپهای باسنش رو بیشتر باز کنه.   
هری صدای ناله هاش رو توی بالش خفه کرد و ملافه بالای سرش رو توی مشتهاش جمع کرد.

لویی سرش رو بالا اورد و زمزمه کرد؛"به این میگن ریمینگ، دارلینگ." و دوباره صورتش رو بین لپهای پسر کوچیکتر فرو کرد. زبونش رو به بیضه های هری فشار داد و تا روی سوراخش رو لیسید. 

هری لبهاش رو گاز می گرفت و اشک دیدش رو تار کرده بود. طوری که وقتی یه قطره ی اشک از گوشه ی چشمش سر خورد با تعجب، قبل از اینکه لویی ببینتش، سریع پاکش کرد.   
وقتی زبون لویی کمی وارد سوراخش شد، با لذت اه بلندی کشید و صدا زد: "اقا." 

لویی هومی کرد و صورتش رو از سوراخ هری بلند کرد. ابدهنش رو از روی صورتش پاک کرد. یکم لوب به انگشتهاش مالید و بدون هیچ اخطاری اونها رو وارد هری کرد. 

هری از حس سردی لوب هین کشید و از اونجا که دیگه نمیتونست وزنش رو روی دستهاش نگه داره با صورت روی تخت پرت شد. حالا فقط باسنش روی هوا بود. 

بعد از انگشت اول، لویی سریعا انگشت دوم رو اضافه کرد. به هر حال هری، هنوز هم به خاطر دیشب، تا حدی باز بود. همینطور که انگشت هاش رو با سرعت بین دیواره های تنگ هری حرکت میداد، زمزمه کرد:  
"نمیتونم واسه نابود کردنت صبر کنم، پرنسس. میخوام کاری کنم که اسمم رو جیغ بکشی، ها؟ اسم من چیه؟" 

هری هم زمزمه وار جواب داد"لویی." 

"صداتو خوب نمیشنوم، عروسک." گفت و با انگشتش محکم به پروستات هری ضربه زد.

کمر هری خم شد و اینبار اسم لویی رو فریاد کشید. 

"درسته، هری."   
انگشت سومش رو هم اضافه کرد.صدای ناله ی هری بلند تر شد و پارچه ی ملافه توی مشتش بیشتر فشرده شد. حتی ملافه ی ابریشمی هم زیرش داغ شده بود.   
لویی انگتهاش رو عمیق تر به داخل فشار داد تا بیشتر پروستات پسر کوچیکتر رو تحریک کنه. 

"لویی، لویی، لطفا." 

"اول از همه اینکه ما توی اتاق باز هستیم و برای اینجا قانون داریم. دوما که. من که داره خیلی بهم خوش میگذره بیب..." 

"ا-اوه خدایا. ا-اقا لطفا. میخوام حستون کنم. لطفا، لطفا ، لطفااا." هری شروع به التماس کرد، دیگه صدای خودش رو هم تشخیص نمیدا. تا الان نمیدونست که چقدر میتونه نیازمند و اسلاتی باشه. 

"واقعا میخوایش، مگه نه؟" لویی خودش رو روی کمر هری انداخت و همین طور که به سوراخش رو ضربه میزد، اروم لاله ی گوشش رو گاز گرفت. 

هری اه کشید و لبهاش رو گاز گرفت، همین طور که سر تکون میداد زمزمه کرد، "لطفا."

لویی ازش بیرون کشید و انگشتهاش رو با باکسرش پاک کرد. اخرین تیکه ی لباسش رو در اورد. همونطور که به سوراخ هری که لوب ازش می چکید نگاه میکرد، برای هری که، به خاطر اینکه لویی دیگه لمسش نمیکرد نق میزد نیشخند زد.   
دستبندها رو از روی تخت برداشت و به هری گفت:   
"لطفا برام بچرخ ." 

هری دوباره به پشت خوابید و به لویی نگاه کرد. از همین الانش هم قیافش به فاک رفته به نظر میرسید. ولی نه اونقدری که وقتی کار لویی باهاش تموم میشه قراره به فاک رفته باشه. 

لویی دست هری رو گرفت و اون رو بالای سرش میخ کرد. یکی از دستبندها رو به مچ هری و طرف دیگش رو به تخت بست و با دستبند دیگه هم همینکار رو انجام داد. 

از اونجا که میخواست از راحتی هری مطمئن باشه، ازش پرسید:  
"خیلی که تنگ نیست ؟" 

هری که اصلا به تنگ بودن دستبندهاش اهمیتی نمیداد فقط گریه کرد "اقا." 

لویی اروم خندید و کاندوم رو روی دیکش که داشت نبض میزد کشید. اونو با لوب پوشوند و بعد، بدون هیچ رحمی، خودش رو داخل هری فرو کرد. 

هری هینی کشید و از حس فوقالعاده ی پر شدن با دیک لویی چشمهاش رو بست. 

لویی لبهاش رو روی لبهای هری کوبید و صبر کرد تا پسر کوچیکتر کمی بهش عادت کنه. زبونش رو توی دهن هری فرو کرد و حتی زحمت اجازه گرفتن هم به خودش نداد. 

با حرکت لویی، هری ناله کرد. داشت با همون سرعت شب قبل توش حرکت میکرد و هری میخواست بدونه که سخت تر و تند تر از این هم ممکنه یا لویی فقط داشت بلوف میزد.   
با اینکه از شدت لذتی که لویی داشت بهش میداد، حس میکرد توی بهشته، باز هم با تردید گفت. "ح-حسش مثل قبله..." 

لویی بهش خندید. دستهاش رو بالای سر هری گذاشت و همون جور که با شلختگی و کثیف میبوسیدش، خودش رو اروم بیرون کشید و دوباره فرو کرد. هری توی دهنش اهی کشید و چشمهاش رو بست .   
لویی جواب داد. "فقط میخواستم یکم بهش عادت کنی." توی گلو غرید و ادامه داد؛"ولی اگه دارم حوصلتو سر میبرم، بیب. "و به طور ناگهانی سرعتش رو زیاد کرد. 

همینجور که لویی ریتم ضربه هاش رو تند تر و تندتر میکرد، هری که دهنش از شدت لذت باز مونده بود، سرش رو محکم به عقب پرت کرد.  
سعی کرد دستهاش رو تکون بده ولی نتونست و فقط صدای کلیک دستبندش به گوش رسید که همین باعث لبخند لویی شد.   
"الان حسش بهتره، ها؟؟؟" 

وقتی لویی درست روی پرستاتش رو نشونه گرفت، هری داد کشید "اقا." 

"بهم بگو مستر، بیب. امتحانش کن، به خاطر من؟" 

"نمی-نمیتونم-اخخخخ." هری به نفس نفس افتاده بود و ابهاش رو به شدت گاز میگرفت. 

لویی، که هنوز حتی به تندترین سخت ترین ضربه هاش نزدیک هم نشده بود، سرعتش رو بیشتر کرد . نمیدونست که هری ازش میخواد انقد خشن باشه یا نه. 

"مستر، خیلی حس خوبی دا-داره! من-م-من ..." 

"اره؟" ضربه هاش رو توی پسر کوچیکتر، محکمتر کرد و با هر ضربه باعث میشد تمام بدنش تکون بخوره. انگشتش رو روی نیپل های هری کشید و گفت: "دیگه اونقدرام خسته کننده نیست، مگه نه؟" 

وقتی دوباره صدای جیغ هری رو شنید، ضربه هاش رو اروم تر کرد و از فشاری که دیوارهای سوراخ هری به دیکش میاوردند اه کشید. 

"میدونی... شاید درباره ی اینکه میخواستم جیغ بکشی اشتباه میکرد. تو این طبقه هنوز خدمتکارا هستند و نمیخوام که اونا بفهمند که من، چقدر خوب دارم به فاکت میدم."

یه وسیله ای از کنار تخت برداشت و به هری نگاه کرد، دستور داد: "دهنتو باز کن."

هری اطاعت کرد و لویی سریع یه بال گگ توی دهنش چپوند و با احتیاط و بدون اینکه موهاش رو بکشه، پشت سر هری قفلش کرد. 

هری که گیج شده بود صدایی از خودش در اورد. لویی یکم دیگه لوب روی دیکش ریخت تا بتونه راحتتر حرکت کنه.   
"حالا دیگه میتونی هر چی دلت خواست جیغ بکشی، عشق من."   
لویی سریع خودشو داخل کرد و ضربش درست روی پروستات هری نشست. هری از پشت گگ فریاد کشید و دستبندهاش رو محکم تکون داد. 

لویی جابجا شد و پاهای هری رو روی شونه هاش گذاشت که باعث شد عمیقتر توی هری حرکت کنه.   
چشمهای هری پشت سرش چرخیدند و اه بلندی کشید که به خاطر گگ بین لبهاش خوب شنیده نشد. 

لویی توی گردن هری اه کشید و نقطه ای که شونش و فکش به هم میرسیدند رو تو دهنش مکید و باعث شد هری شدیدا بلرزه. 

لویی سعی میکرد که ناله هاش رو توی گردن هری مخفی کنه. هری فوقالعاده تنگ بود و چون به هیچکدوم از اینها عادت نداشت، خیلی طول نمیکشید صدای اه و ناله هاش بلند شه.

ضربه هاش رو کمی سریعتر کرد و واسه ی اینکه هری رو اذیت کنه . دوباره سرعتش رو کم کرد. 

هری ناله ای کرد و گگ توی دهنش رو محکم گاز گرفت، با چشمای اشکی به لویی نگاه کرد و لویی باید خودش رو کنترل میکرد تا به خاطر صحنه ی روبروش همون لحظه نیاد. خودش رو از هری بیرون کشید، که باعث شد هری سرش رو محکم تکون بده و جیغ بکشه. 

لویی سعی کرد با بوسیدن پیشونیش ارومش کنه. به هری کمک کرد تا به شکم بخوابه و اروم گفت: "نمیخوام تمومش کنم عروسک. فقط میخوام بهترش کنم."   
به خاطر دستبندها کارش یکم سخت تر بود ولی بعد از اینکه چند بار جا به جاش کرد. تونست یه پوزیشن راحت برای هری پیدا کنه. 

لویی خودش رو روی زانوهاش به پشت هری رسوند و به اسونی خودش رو دوباره توی هری فرو کرد. 

هری ناله ای کرد و صورتش رو توی بالشی که زیرش بود فرو کرد. 

لویی انگشتهاش رو توی موهای هری فرو کرد و اروم کشیدشون . ریتم ضربه هاش رو تند تر کرد و خودش رو محکمتر توی بدن پسر جوونتر کوبید. پوزیشن جدیدشون بهش اجازه میداد ضربه هاش رو عمیقتر کنه. 

هری از روی شونه هاش به لویی نگاه کرد و لویی به خاطر اب دهنی که از گوشه ی چونه ی هری سرریز شده بود بلندتر اه کشید. 

ضربه هاش رو محکمتر کرد و تمرکزش رو گذاشت رو پروستات هری، وقتی بلاخره پیداش کرد حس کرد شونه های هری میلرزه.به صورتش نگاه کرد و دید که اشکهاش دارند از روی گونه هاش سر میخورند. با اینکه اشکهاش غمگین بود، ولی چشمهاش پر از لذت بود و این خیال لویی رو راحت میکرد. 

حس کرد سوراخ هری دورش فشرده میشه و صدای جیغ نا مفهومش از پشت گگ به گوشش رسید. سریع بال گگ رو از دور دهنش باز کرد و شروع به مکیدن پشت شونه ی هری کرد.   
"میخوای بیای، هری؟" 

"لط-لطفا مستر؟" هری گریه میکرد و به دستبندش چنگ مینداخت. 

"میتونی بیای... ولی بدون لمس." 

"چ-چی؟ م-مگ- اهه- مگه، اونجور-ی م-میشه؟' 

"فقط یه راه واسه فهمیدنش داریم." لویی با تمام توتنش توی هری ضربه میزد و ضربه هاش، درست روی پروستات هری فرود میومدند.  
هری هق زد و صورتش رو به بالش فشرد، دندونهاش رو توی بافت نرمش فرو کرد که جلوی ناله های بلندش رو بگیره. 

لویی ضربه هاش رو محکمتر کرد و اروم توی گوش هری زمزمه کرد:"خیلی تنگی بیبی. لعنتی، باید خودتو ببینی که چهقدر فوقالعاده شدی..." 

صدای جیغ هری یهو بلند شد و داد کشید"فاااک! مستراا!!" با تکون های شدید روی شکمش اومد. 

لویی هری رو نگه داشت و همونجور که توی طول ارگاسمش به فاکش میداد، حس کرد خودش هم داره به اوج میرسه. هری محکم دور دیکش منقبض شد و همین باعث شد پسر بزرگتر با غرش اروم اسم هری توی کاندوم بیاد.

لویی سینش رو به کمر هری چسبوند و همون طور که توی گردنش نفس نفس میزد با ملایمت اونجا بوسه میگذاشت.   
خودش رو از توی هری بیرون کشید و بعد از اینکه کاندوم رو دور انداخت، سراغ دستبندهای هری رفت. 

هری رو توی بغلش کشید و شروع به بوسیدن تمام صورتش شد. هری ریز ریز میخندیدو سعی میکرد صورتش رو دور کنه ولی تلاشهاش به جایی نمیرسیدند. 

"تو برام فوقالعاده بودی، لاو."   
گونه های هری سرخ شد و صورتش رو توی گردن لویی قایم کرد. 

لویی از جاش بلند شد، هری رو توی بغلش گرفت و با هم به سمت اتاق خوابشون رفتند. در رو پشت سرش بست .

وقتی هری رو روی تخت گذاشت، چشمهای هری خیس شدند و یه صدای هیس مانند از بین لبهاش بیرون اومد.

با نگرانی به هری نگاه کرد و پرسید "مشکل چیه؟" 

هری لبهاش رو اویزون کرد و صورت لویی رو کنار زد. " از امشب به بعد باید منو بغل کنی و جابه جام کنی، لو. فکر نکنم دیگه هیچوقت بتونم با پاهای خودم راه برم." 

لویی خندید و در کمد اتاقش رو باز کرد. یه باکسر برای خودش و یه پنتی برای هری بیرون کشید. کنار هری زانو زد، بهش کمک کرد پنتیش رو پا کنه و بعد پسر کوچیکتر رو تو بغلش کشید. 

هری صورتش رو به سینه ی لویی مالید و وقتی لویی شروع کرد به بازی کردن با فرهاش، با ارامش خاطر، اه کشید.

"بهت قول میدم پرنسس، به خاطر بال گگ متاسفم، یکم یهویی بو-"   
لویی هین کشید و از جاش پرید.   
هری که مجبور بود روی تخت بشینه جیغ کشید، یکی از چشمهاش رو بست و با اون یکی به لویی چشم غره رفت. 

چشم غره ی بازیگوشانش با دیدن حال لویی، که مدام توی اتاق دور خودش میچرخید، به نگرانی تبدیل شد. 

لویی جلوی هری زانو زد و همونطور که صورتش رو تو شکم هری مخفی میکرد بازوهاش رو دورش حلقه کرد. 

هری اروم انگشتهاش رو توی موهای لویی فرو کرد و با تردید اسمش رو صدا زد.   
"لو؟" 

"خدایا... من بهت نگفته بودم وقتی دهنت بستست چجوری از رنگهات استفاده کنی! چقدر احمقم. اگه تو اذیت میشدی چی؟ شت! شت! شت!" 

هری دستش رو رو صورت لویی گذاشت و تو چشمهای پر از پشیمونیش نگاه کرد، خندید و سرش رو تکون داد. 

"همه چی خوبه، لو. من دیدم که مدام چکم میکنی، مطمئنم اگه مشکلی بود، متوجه میشدی..." 

لویی اهی کشید و گفت: "اره، متوجه میشدم ولی... فقط واسه ی دفعه ی بعد یادم بنداز که برات رنگارو توضیح بدم." 

هری، لویی رو دوباره توی تخت کشید و خودش رو توی بغل دومیناتش جمع کرد و ریز خندید.   
لویی هم لبخند زد و بدن کوچیک و گرم هری رو به خودش فشار داد. 

"لو؟"

"بله دارلینگ؟" 

"داشتم فکر میکردم که شاید بخوام اسپنک کردن رو یه بار دیگه امتحان کنیم." 

"هری، تو اصلا مجبور نیستی اینکارو بکنی. من کاملا درک میکنم که اینکار چهقدر ناراحتت میکنه و میترسوندت. ما میتونیم کارای دیگه هم بکنیم، همونایی که خودت میخواستی؟"

هری سر تکون داد، ولی ادامه داد. "اره، ولی من بهت اعتماد دارم. فکر کنم اگه خیلی محکم نزنیم، اوکی باشه... فقط وقتی لیتلم هیچوقت نزنم." 

لویی روی موهای هری رو بوسید و لبهاش رو طولانی روی موهاش نگه داشت. "امتحانش میکنیم بیبی. ولی ازت میخوام که وقتی داریم امتحانش میکنیم اگه نیاز داشتی تمومش کنم سریع بهم بگی و بذاری محدودیت هات رو بدونم."

هری اروم موافقت کرد. لویی که به خاطر ارگاسمش خسته بود چشمهاش رو روی هم گذاشت. ولی مثل اینکه هری نظر دیگه ای داشت. چون یکم بعد صدای غر عرش بلند شد. 

لویی یکی از چشماش رو باز کرد و به هری نگاه کرد. "چیه؟" 

"گشنمه." 

"خب؟ خودت که میدونی اشپزخونه کجاست. برو غذا بخور." 

"اره، ولی..."هری به باسنش اشاره کرد و دستاش رو، رو به لویی دراز کرد. "تو قول دادی!" 

لویی غر غر کرد و از روی تخت بلند شد. به سمت پسر کوچیکتر خم شد و در حالی که لبخند بزرگی روی صورت هر دوشون بود، روی دستهاش بلندش کرد. 

"باشه، بیا اینجا ببینم. You little shit!''

🌈🦄🧡🌈🦄🧡 

خعله خب. اینم از این پارت.   
من امروز پریود شدم و نشستم با کمر درد و عشق براتون ترجمه کردم. پس اگه کامنت زیاد نذارید دیگه خودتون میدونید. 😒😒😒 

نه اینکه کاری کنماااا. ولی بذارید دیگه. ببینیند چقد گنا دارم. ☹️☹️☹️

ادیتم نکردم چون خیلی حالم بده. ولی قول میدم یه روز که حالم خوب بود همه ی پارتارو ادیت کنم واستون. 

دیگه اینکه دیشب اومدم ترجمه کنم . دستم خورد دیدم کل نوتم دیلیت شد. خلاصه که نشستم یه ساعتی گریه کردم، که البته الان میدونم به خاطر پریود امروزم بوده وگرنه من اونقدرام احساساتی نیستم 😂😂   
از همینجا از گوگل تشکر میکنم که کمک کرد نوتمو برگردونم. 

امممم دیگه اینکه الان دیگه یادم نیست. غلط املایی یا نگارشی یا هر چی که بود بهم بگید درستش کنم. 

دوستون میدارم. بوسی بوس 🦄🌈🧡


End file.
